


Con cada latido de tu corazón ('With Every Beat of Your Heart') - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Lovers, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin hates androids, Heavy Angst, I call RK900 Conan, M/M, Porn with Feelings, So Fluffy That You Might Suffocate a Bit, androids are being murdered, conan and connor are brothers, lowkey pining, reed900
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ★TÍTULO: "With Every Beat of Your Heart" (Con cada latido de tu corazón).★AUTOR/A ORIGINAL: SunshineHead (User de AO3).★LINK DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267540/chapters/35415423★Resumen: "El Detective Reed fue emparejado con un compañero para manejar un caso inquietante de androides asesinados. Su compañero resulta ser el hermano de Connor, Conan."(FANFIC GAVIN REED×RK900)*****ACLARACIONES:*SE PIDE POR FAVOR, LEER BIEN LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE ESTA HISTORIA PARA EVITARSE PROBLEMAS A FUTUROS.*ESTE TRABAJO CUENTA CON LA DEBIDA AUTORIZACIÓN DE SU AUTOR/A PARA UN MEJOR TRABAJO.





	1. CAPÍTULO UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Every Beat of Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267540) by [SunshineHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineHead/pseuds/SunshineHead). 



Gavin Reed no estaba feliz. Aunque... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo realmente feliz? Bueno, no podía recordar la última vez. Gavin tomó un sorbo de café, tratando de mantener la ilusión de que estaba calmado, pero cualquiera podría decir qué tan cabreado estaba al mirar sus profundos ojos grises. Fowler sin duda podría decirlo. Pero Gavin no gritó ni gritó a su capitán, eso hubiera sido descaradamente estúpido. Algo que solo el Teniente Anderson tendía a hacer.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser mi compañero? —escupió las palabras con disgusto como si se hubieran metido arena en la boca.

El androide, cuyo nombre aparentemente era Conan, también era casi la viva imagen de Connor, el idiota androide residente del departamento de policía. Excepto que Conan era una equivocación. Si él pensaba que Connor era robótico y carente de emociones, entonces no sabía qué carajos era Conan. Este se sentó derecho en su asiento y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gavin, el penetrante hielo azul casi hizo temblar al detective. No era que sus ojos no mostraran emoción alguna como los de Connor, sino que parecían desafiantes. Parecía que estuviera listo para comenzar una pelea con Gavin en la que obviamente él ganaría. Por supuesto que habría ganado. Connor había pateado su trasero en la sala de pruebas hace tres meses y se suponía que este androide era la versión mejor, más fuerte y más resistente de Connor. Y de alguna manera, el cabrón de silicona iba a ser su compañero.

—Cyberlife ha lanzado todos los androides a su cuidado, incluidos los modelos anteriores de Connor y Conan. Todos los demás modelos de Connor no querían ser parte del Departamento de Policía de Detroit; querían una vida diferente para ellos o querían trabajar para un departamento diferente. Conan era diferente. Solo hay uno de él. Fue hecho para el trabajo policial incluso más que nuestro Connor por lo que él quiere estar aquí.

—Eres el único detective que no tiene pareja. Entonces él será tuyo —Fowler cortó a Gavin antes de que pudiera protestar—. No quiero oír ninguna jodida queja, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora... Sal de mi oficina.

Gavin luchó en su asiento por un momento, inquieto y queriendo discutir, pero no era ningún idiota. No quería que lo despidieran, no cuando había llegado tan lejos. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido y salió de la oficina, sin siquiera molestarse en ver si Conan lo estaba siguiendo. Si era algo así como Connor, él sabía que lo sería.

Caminó hacia su escritorio, que estaba lleno de tazas de café vacías. Necesitaba café solo para funcionar y, aunque beber varias tazas no era bueno para él, no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por su bienestar como para decirle que se detuviera. Se sentó en su escritorio y cambió su modo de pensar en su trabajo, pronto se dio cuenta de que aún no tenía ningún caso real para trabajar... todavía. Agarró una carpeta manila que había estado puesta en su escritorio por un par de días y llenó el informe de un caso que cerró. No levantó la mirada cuando vio a alguien sentarse en el escritorio frente al suyo por el rabillo del ojo. Él sabía que era Conan. ¿Quién más sería?

Finalmente levantó la vista y vio a Conan mirándolo fijamente. Era bastante desconcertante cómo el androide lograba transmitir la sensación de muerte en sus ojos, pero Gavin no dejó que lo afectara, sino que le devolvió la mirada. Él notó por primera vez lo que llevaba puesto. Su chaqueta emitida por Cyberlife era en su mayoría blanca, con forro negro en los bordes y la espalda. Vestía jeans negros y una camisa negra que era casi como un jersey de cuello alto para hacer que su cabeza pareciera más grande y dominante. Pero los androides eran libres, entonces... ¿por qué todavía llevaba su ropa Cyberlife? ¿Por qué su LED todavía parpadeaba con un azul claro en la sien? Connor había comenzado a usar camisas simples con botones y corbatas coloridas para trabajar, pero además había abandonado esa chaqueta y el LED hace mucho tiempo. Lo que sea, ¿qué le importaba de todos modos? Solo quería otra jodida taza de café.

Gavin sonrió.

—Tráeme otra taza de café, lata —pensó que si este androide sería su compañero, podría hacer que hiciera algo útil. No esperó que el androide lo ignorara. Conan miró fijamente a los ojos de Gavin.

—Qué molesto —suspiró el androide.

Gavin parpadeó.

—¿Disculpa?

—No soy su sirviente, detective Reed. No me trate como tal.

Gavin resopló.

—Lo que sea, inútil —pero no parecía que el androide estuviera escuchando más. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su LED parpadeaba amarillo rápidamente.

—Tenemos un caso —dijo Conan una vez que abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Gavin, interesado en algo, finalmente. De hecho, amaba su trabajo, incluso si las largas jornadas combinadas con su insomnio lo ponían constantemente irritable, aún así lo amaba. ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Detenía a los locos asesinos en serie y protegía a las personas. Eso era todo lo que realmente le importaba.

—Un cuerpo fue encontrado en las orillas del río Detroit. Otros oficiales están en la escena en este momento.

Gavin se levantó sin decir palabra y se dirigió a las puertas de la estación, Conan se colocó a su lado, haciéndolo caminar paso por paso.

—Vete a la mierda —él gruñó, acelerando sus pasos.

Conan no tuvo problemas para igualar su ritmo. 

—Ahora soy su compañero, detective Reed. Cuando usted tenga un caso, entonces tendremos ambos un caso. 

Gavin dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia el androide, y de inmediato se molestó por cómo tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me molestes, ni me fastidies. No te metas con la evidencia. Estarás jodidamente en silencio todo el tiempo. Haz cualquier cosa para enojarme; no me importará lo que diga Fowler; acabaré contigo y hasta podrías ser enviado a otro maldito estado —por supuesto, aquello eran palabras vacías, Gavin no podía hacer que Fowler hiciera nada. Pero se armó de valor, sin dejar que esto se le notara en sus ojos. 

Pero parecía que el androide sabía que Gavin solo hablaba por hablar y mientras sonreía, le devolvía el gesto y pasaba caminando junto a él.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo por encima de su hombro. Vio como el androide abrió la puerta lateral del pasajero del auto desbloqueado de Gavin y entró. El detective respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su ira. Dio un portazo cuando se sentó en su asiento, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y sacó su auto del estacionamiento para dirigirse a la escena del crimen. 

Estaban casi en silencio en aquel auto, salvo por la música ligera. Tenía su propia lista de reproducción llena de Maroon 5, The Killers y Bleachers. Descubrió este tipo de música cuando era adolescente y nunca más dejó de escucharla, incluso cuando dejaron de hacer música. Beautiful Goodbye de Maroon 5 se estaba reproduciendo y luchó contra el impulso de salteársela. Por mucho que amara esta canción, también la odiaba tanto. Incluso si algo de música le hacía sentir sentimientos terriblemente tristes, prefería eso mucho más que no sentir nada en absoluto.

Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen, el estómago de Gavin se revolvió ante la vista. Era un androide en el que bien podía ver que su LED todavía estaba en su sien, aunque el color ya no. La pierna derecha del androide masculino había sido cortada por el muslo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba torcido en un ángulo extraño. Su cabello había sido afeitado crudamente y uno de sus ojos fue extirpado. Parecía que había sido torturado antes de ser arrojado al agua. Por mucho que odiara a los androides, la tortura todavía seguía siendo tortura.

—¿Por qué estoy asignado a este caso? Connor y Hank generalmente toman todos los casos de androides —no le dijo a nadie en particular.

—Ya están ocupados. Alguien más necesita llevar los casos de androides también —dijo la agente Tina Chen, que era prácticamente su única amiga en el Departamento de Policía de Detroit.

Gavin gimió y tan jodido como estaba por interesarse en un caso como este, él todavía lo estaba. 

—¿Alguna huella digital?

—No.

—Entonces podría haber sido hecho por otro androide.

—Posiblemente —habló Conan, el androide había aparecido a su lado y Gavin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Antes de que Gavin pudiera decir que se callara, ya estaba hablando de nuevo—. Pero hay pequeñas cantidades de látex, caucho de nitrilo, cloruro de polivinilo y neopreno. Guantes de látex, marca Kroger. Un androide no tendría razón para usar guantes, ya que no tienen huellas dactilares. Es más probable que fuera un humano.

Gavin no le respondió, más bien asimilando la información que siendo grosero. 

—El asesino probablemente lo arrojó fuera del Puente Ambassador... —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Y él llegó a la costa aquí —Conan terminó—. Pudo haber sido un crimen de odio. La mayoría de los humanos todavía se sienten incómodos con los androides vivos.

Gavin notó algo por el rabillo de sus ojos, algo tatuado en la base del cuello del androide.

—Espera, mira esto —Gavin señaló el símbolo a Conan. No era nada parecido a lo que había visto antes, parecía una 'A' y una 'W' unidas. Iniciales tal vez—. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto lo marcó —dijo Gavin, con puro desprecio en su voz.

—Quería que la gente supiera que fue él quien hizo esto —dijo Conan.

—¿Puedes decir cuánto tiempo hace que se hizo el tatuaje?

—Por supuesto que puedo. Hace aproximadamente dos días y 16 horas —eso les daba cierto margen de tiempo, pero aún así podía haber sido arrojado al río en cualquier momento después de eso, y no les decía cuánto tiempo llevaba el androide con el asesino—. En realidad no es un tatuaje, no hay rastros de tinta. Es una marca de quemaduras.

—¿Se puede escanear para saber su número de modelo, nombre de registro? Quienquiera que haya hecho esto podría haber sido su propietario —desafortunadamente, la ropa del androide había sido despojada de él. No tenía camisa, y apenas conservaba un trozo de algodón como pantalones.

El LED de Conan ya parpadeaba en amarillo mientras escaneaba el androide.

—Es un AP700. Registrado bajo el nombre Andrew. El color del cabello es castaño. Color de ojos azul. Pertenece a un señor Troy Needham, de 34 años. Tengo su dirección.

—Entonces vamos a visitarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

_*** * *** _

 

—Bueno... eres guapo, ¿no? —Troy, o quien pensaba que era Troy, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras miraba a Gavin con sus ojos verdes. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba mojado y su cuerpo sin camisa todavía estaba resbaladizo por el agua. Probablemente acababa de salir de la ducha. Gavin realmente no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por él. Si se hubiera encontrado con él otra noche seguramente le habría comprado un trago y luego habría pasado toda la noche follándolo implacablemente, pero este tipo podría haber sido un asesino. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar.

—Detective Gavin Reed para el Departamento de Policía de Detroit. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas —Conan tosió detrás de él. Gavin puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró—. Y este es Conan.

Troy asintió una vez que vio a Conan, agitó un poco y abrió la puerta más—. Adelante, lo siento por coquetearte —dijo tímidamente.

—No se preocupe por eso —Troy los condujo a su pequeño departamento. Era desordenado, los platos no se habían hecho durante mucho tiempo y había ropa y desorden por todo el lugar.

Troy se rió nerviosamente y levantó la ropa del sofá con sus manos y las arrojó a una habitación. 

—Puedes sentarte allí. Lo siento, mi lugar es un desastre. Mi androide ha desaparecido y generalmente hace todo esto.

Gavin se sentó en el sofá mientras Conan estaba a su lado, tan estoico como siempre.

—Por eso es de lo que hemos venido a hablarle.

—¿Han encontrado a Andrew? —dijo Troy, con alegría en sus ojos. Se parecía un poco a un cachorro empapado y Gavin odiaba quitarle la luz de los ojos—. Andrew fue parte de la revolución hace unos meses. Cuando todo terminó, regresó a casa. Incluso antes de que sucediera la revolución, él todavía era un amigo para mí. Sí, él limpiaba mi casa y toda esa mierda, pero él todavía estaba allí para mí... quiero decir, mírame, soy un jodido desastre —Troy se rió un poco, haciendo un gesto hacia su apartamento—. Simplemente desapareció la semana pasada. Iba a comprar comida y nunca regresó —Gavin se esforzó por encontrar las palabras mientras Troy divagaba sobre Andrew, no sabía cómo contarle lo sucedido. Esto era lo único que odiaba de su trabajo, pero aún tenía que hacer esto.

—Andrew está muerto —dijo Conan, con una inusual suavidad en su voz—. Alguien lo mató. Pero no se preocupe, vamos a averiguar quién lo hizo. Se lo prometo —Gavin miró sorprendido al androide, Conan había convertido sus ojos azul hielo en los de un océano cálido, sus labios cambiaron a una suave sonrisa y reconfortante, y Gavin no supo cómo lo hizo. Nunca había visto un acto con androides tan... humano. Era casi inquietante ver a Conan pasar de un ser frío y calculador a uno amable y comprensivo. Pero no era real. Gavin sabía que solo era un jodido programa. 

Troy se recostó en su asiento. 

—Oh... —dijo, la alegría desapareció de sus ojos inmediatamente.

—Lo siento por su amigo —dijo Gavin—. Haremos todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que no le pase a nadie más. Dígame, ¿puede decirme cuándo fue exactamente que desapareció?

—El miércoles —entonces habían pasado ocho días. Hicieron algunas preguntas más, Conan fue sorprendentemente amable y reconfortante. Eso todavía no impidió que los ojos de Troy se llenaran de lágrimas cuando Gavin y él accedieron a contarle sobre el cuerpo de Andrew cuando Troy les preguntó al respecto.  

—Quiero darle un funeral. No quiero que lo arrojen a un depósito de chatarra.

—Por supuesto —dijo Gavin—. Me aseguraré de que alguien lo llame.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Espero que encuentren al bastardo que hizo esto —dijo Troy, sus brillantes ojos verdes mostraron rápidamente una clara expresión de ira.

—Vamos a intentarlo —dijo Conan. Gavin se levantó del sofá, estrechó la mano de Troy y se fue a su coche. Dejaron el lugar con siquiera pocas pista. Troy dijo que Andrew no tenía enemigos, y que las cosas habían sido pacíficas durante meses. Eso solo conducía a un crimen de odio y, con Andrew siendo arrojado a un río, no había rastro que condujera a nadie en específico.

Gavin subió al auto pero no lo puso en marcha, inclinó la cabeza contra el volante y cerró los ojos. No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de resolver esto, pero lo deseaba desesperadamente por Troy, que había perdido a su amigo.

Gavin sabía que los androides estaban empezando a tener todo tipo de relación con los humanos. Connor y Hank eran mejores amigos dentro y fuera de la oficina. Siempre parecían estar juntos y Hank era la última persona que esperarías para hacerte amigo de un androide. Bueno, la última persona además de Gavin. Todos sabían que Gavin detestaba a los androides y tenía sus razones. No podía evitar que la rabia llenara sus venas cada vez que veía uno de los trozos de metal, pero eso no significaba que alguna vez mataría a una de las máquinas. Eso no significaba que iría tan lejos como para torturarlos, les causaba tanto estrés emocional que lo autodestruyeran o eliminaran, como lo habían hecho con Andrew. Él simplemente no podía verlos como personas. No podía verlos como algo más que trozos de silicona llenos de líneas de código que un día harían insignificante a la raza humana.

—¿Detective Reed? ¿Está bien? —correcto. Conan estaba aquí.

Gavin se sentó derecho, sin molestarse en girar y mirar al androide. 

—Estoy bien. Solo necesito un maldito café.

—Sabe, beber tanto café no es bueno para tu salud.

—Realmente no me importa —dijo Gavin simplemente, arrancando el automóvil y saliendo del estacionamiento sin problemas.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Gavin entró en la oficina, seguido de Conan justo detrás suyo. Tomó un sorbo de su café y sonrió mientras pasaba por el escritorio de Connor y Hank. 

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, lata?

Connor estaba instalando un tanque de plástico de tamaño mediano, comenzando a llenarlo de agua.

—Connor quería tener un pequeño acuario en su escritorio para su pez —Hank gruñó desde su escritorio que estaba junto al de Connor. Se sorprendió al ver al teniente antes del mediodía, pero desde que la revolución había terminado, Connor había convencido a Hank de que fuera cada vez más temprano.

—¿Cómo se ve este lugar? ¿El Centro Acuático de Detroit? —Gavin sonrió.

—Es un pez, detective Reed —Connor inexpresivo—. No es un delfín —Connor sonrió al notar a Conan de pie junto a Gavin—. Conan, me alegra ver que ya tienes tu primer caso.

—Sí. Los asesinatos son siempre una delicia —Conan sin expresión y Gavin casi se ríe. Casi. En cambio, ocultó su sonrisa tomando otro trago de café. 

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Gavin preguntó después de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

—Conan es mi hermano —sonrió Connor—. Me alegra que finalmente esté en la oficina en lugar de estrellarse en mi apartamento y estar todo el día acostado.

—No sabía que estaba siendo un infortunio —dijo Conan casi demasiado en serio, Gavin no tuvo que mirar al androide para saber que no había captado el pobre intento de Connor en bromear. En los últimos meses, Connor había cambiado. Había dejado de usar la ropa estándar de Cyberlife y apareció para trabajar con diferentes camisas con mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. Algunos días Connor también usaba corbatas coloridas. Como hoy, llevaba una corbata azul claro con peces geométricos blancos. La cosa demostraba de que amaba a esos animales. Gavin era más de los perros, pero no lo había tenido desde que era un niño. No quería conseguir uno, no cuando sabía que nunca estaría en casa. Ser detective consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo. Al igual que quedarse hasta tarde bebiendo y follando.

—No lo eres, Conan, solo estoy bromeando. Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento todo el tiempo que quieras, ya lo sabes —Connor sonrió y Gavin notó que el androide que tenía al lado se relajó un poco ante la sonrisa.

Conan asintió. Gavin se alejó, no queriendo ser engañado por una pequeña charla falsa cuando tenía un caso en que pensar. Un caso sin pistas, pero aún así, era un caso. Conan se sentó en su escritorio un momento después. Gavin intentó parecer ocupado mirando a través de su terminal. Revisó el caso, las imágenes de ese androide, Andrew. Miró el cuerpo hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Él entendía lo que algunos humanos pensaban. Comprendía por qué tenían miedo de que los androides se hicieran cargo de todos sus trabajos, como lo habían hecho ya. Pero no podía entender el torturar a un androide. No importaba cuánto odiara Gavin a los androides, nunca podría ser tan cruel y nunca podría tener ningún respeto por nadie que lo hiciera.

—Podría intentar conectarme a su memoria. Todavía lo tenemos en la sala de pruebas, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Gavin con cautela. _«¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?»_ —. ¿Qué quieres decir con conectarse a su memoria? ¿Puedes hacer eso? —Gavin no pudo evitar estar interesado.

—Si me conecto con él, podría ver lo que vio. Podría ser capaz de ver quién es el responsable del asesinato —los ojos azules de Conan estaban fríos, calculadores. Todavía lo ponía nervioso, pero aún así se levantó de su silla.

—Entonces, vamos, ¿eh? —dijo Gavin, sin preguntar realmente. Él ya se dirigía a la sala de pruebas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Sí, este videojuego va a acabar con mi poca cordura xDDD
> 
> Esta vez el Hannor pasa a un segundo plano y se lo cede a Gavin/RK900. Esta historia me encantó y al igual que "Gasoline" no es tan larga: solo consta de 10 capítulos. (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden como siempre les digo, no hagan spoilers en los comentarios. Por favor, respetemos a todos lo que aún no han leído. 
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

—Cristo —dijo Gavin una vez que ingresó su contraseña y el muro de la sala de pruebas se movió, revelando toda la evidencia que tenían, que era demasiada poca. Ver al androide roto y sin remedio fue, por supuesto, desconcertante, pero al verlo ahí, colgado en la pared como un jodido trofeo; envió un escalofrío a los huesos de Gavin.

—No es un bonito espectáculo —confirmó Conan. Este dio un paso hacia adelante y Gavin vio como el androide reveló el material sintético del estómago de Andrew. Luchó contra el impulso de vomitar cuando Conan abrió su estómago, jugando con algunas cosas de allí. Gavin realmente no quería preguntar qué estaba haciendo. El panel se cerró y apareció una piel pálida sobre la silicona blanca. Conan miró a Gavin para luego decir.

—Va a reiniciarse en unos segundos. Él no durará por mucho tiempo.

Muy pronto la máquina se sacudió pero no se movió más que eso. Conan alzó su mano hacia la de Andrew, el material blanco bajo su piel ahora visible mientras se conectaba con la memoria de este último.

Conan no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Los recuerdos destellaron rojos y en sacudida, obviamente corrompidos. Todo lo que podía ver era una luz blanca brillante y la silueta de un hombre mientras le sacaba un ojo. Conan dejó caer la mano de Andrew, cortando la conexión. No había otros recuerdos allí. Incluso si lo hubiera, no quería mirarlo. Conan lo sintió. Sintió el dolor, el estrés y el dolor cuando el hombre le arrancó los ojos a Andrew, se sentía como si fuera el ojo de Conan. Su LED farfulló rojo mientras se dedicaba a respirar pesadamente. 

Gavin habló por detrás de él.

—¿Hubo algo? —Gavin vio como el androide no respondía por un momento, mirando al piso, para luego fijarla en los ojos muertos y rotos del AP700.

—La memoria estaba corrompida y no pude ver quién era. Pero creo que era un hombre —el LED del androide ahora era de un amarillo constante, Gavin nunca lo había visto ser rojo.

—Bueno —suspiró Gavin—. Al menos eso es algo —se giró y salió de la sala de pruebas, siempre suponiendo que Conan lo estaba siguiendo. Esta vez, el androide esperó unos momentos más mirando a Andrew. Su mano subió por su rostro y ejecutó un control de diagnóstico. Todo estaba bien y aun así...

Se apartó del androide roto y se fue, alcanzando rápidamente a Gavin sin que el humano siquiera notara que no había estado allí todo el tiempo.

_*** * *** _

Después de pasar el resto del día revisando las pruebas y llegando a ninguna parte, era hora de irse a casa. Sentarse en la oficina toda la noche no ayudaría a nadie. Buscó en todas partes el símbolo que había visto en el cuerpo del AP700, pero parecía ser exclusivo del asesino. A menos, por supuesto, que el asesino fuera realmente enérgico en la promoción de un restaurante de comida rápida que había salido de negocios hace años. Se fue puntualmente a las cinco de la tarde. Normalmente, cuando bajaba en ese momento, salía a comer y pasaba la noche en un bar hasta que encontraba a una persona hermosa y pasaba la noche en su casa. Siempre su lugar, nunca el propio. Esta noche fue diferente. Ni siquiera se detuvo a buscar algo para comer, sino que fue directamente a casa, donde preparó una taza de café y se sentó frente a la televisión. El café no lo ayudó mucho. No detuvo la sensación de sentirse inútil. Nunca había tenido un caso en el que no tuviera absolutamente ninguna pista. No había indicio de nada.

Cuando se convirtió en oficial de policía, fue como si finalmente hubiera encontrado algo en lo que él era bueno. Trabajó duro y luchó por lo que quería, incluso si eso significaba ser un imbécil para todos sus demás compañeros. A él realmente no le importaba. Solo quería ser algo, incluso si tenía que pisar los dedos de alguien. Esto significaba que a nadie le gustaba en la oficina... pero ¿qué le importaba? Él sería su jefe algún día. Él sabía que lo haría.

Él tenía que serlo.

Pasó por los canales, gruñó después de no encontrar nada y terminó por apagar el televisor. Luego se quedó en completo silencio, así que decidió encender el estéreo para tocar música y tomó el libro que había estado leyendo durante la última semana y lo abrió. A Gavin le gustaba pensar que en realidad era un lector experto. Cuando era adolescente, leía todos los libros que podía tener, desde clásicos hasta ciencia ficción. Una parte de eso lo llevó a su edad adulta y leía cada vez que tenía tiempo. Una vez quiso ser escritor, pero se sentó una vez cuando tenía dieciséis y no pudo encontrar las palabras. Él no tenía nada interesante sobre lo que escribir. ¿Sus padres no amorosos? Eso ya se había hecho y no quería quejarse de su propia vida. ¿Estar a la sombra de su hermano mayor? Nuevamente, el lloriqueo. No podía pensar en una mierda. Entonces nunca lo intentó de nuevo. Él tenía libros, historias de otras personas, y eso le era suficiente.

Pero ahora estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. No podía centrarse en las palabras, por lo que se frustró y dejó el libro a un lado. Su mente se desvió hacia el estoico androide con ojos azules y una sonrisa implacable. A veces odiaba lo malo que podía ser con las personas, especialmente con los androides. Pero eso no importaba luego de que él ya había escupido palabras de odio.

El día siguiente pasó con el androide y el humano apenas hablando el uno al otro. Ambos estuvieron pegados a sus terminales. Fue casi... incómodo. Fue especialmente incómodo cuando Conan dejó una taza de café fresca frente a él y Gavin no supo qué decir. Quería decirle «Gracias», pero su boca había decidido otra cosa.

—Pensé que no eras mi sirviente.

Conan se encogió de hombros.

—Se ve cansado.

—Lo estoy —dijo Gavin, reclinándose en su asiento y tomando un trago del líquido amargo. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas, lo cual no era nada diferente a lo habitual. Pero la noche anterior fue peor que otras noches, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía ese androide roto y maltratado arrojado a la orilla del río Detroit.

—¿Por qué está siempre tan cansado? —preguntó Conan.

—Tengo insomnio. Se pone peor cuando tengo un caso que ni siquiera estoy cerca de resolver —Gavin respondió. No era un secreto en la oficina. Tina Chen a menudo le decía que se fuera a casa temprano o se tomara un día libre, le daba las gracias pero nunca escuchaba. ¿Qué le haría ir a casa? No lo haría dormir, solo estar más inquieto de lo que ya estaba.

El LED de Conan parpadeó y parpadeó en amarillo antes de volverse azul.

—¿Ha probado tomar pastillas de melatonina para equilibrar tu ritmo circadiano?

—Odio las pastillas.

—La leche caliente antes de acostarse es buena, reproducir música relajante mientras se duerme también. Deje de tomar café después de las dos de la tarde. También he oído que una manta con pesas... —Conan estaba enumerando hechos y remedios como si fuera una maldita enfermera androide. Gavin tuvo suficiente de ello.

—Cristo, Conan, detente. No eres mi maldita madre. Estoy bien como estoy.

—Sé que lo está, detective Reed, pero creo que esté tan cansado podría afectar el caso.

¿Este androide le estaba tomando el pelo? 

—He estado lidiando con el insomnio desde que tenía quince años. Créeme, no afectará con la maldita investigación —Gavin gruñó.

—Lo siento si lo ofendí —Gavin pensó que vio un tinte de dolor en los ojos de Conan cuando lo regañó... pero él estaba cansado. Él estaba viendo cosas.

—Está bien —Gavin apretó los dientes. Lo único que le faltaba para dormir era hacerlo irritable. Había aprendido a funcionar con solo una o dos horas de sueño hace años. La única vez que durmió bien... la última vez que durmió bien fue hace mucho tiempo.

Conan abrió la boca para decir algo más, para pedir perdón de nuevo, pero sintió que en ese momento solo haría más mal que bien. Observó a Gavin mientras escribía malhumorado en su terminal.

—Realmente no espero que entiendas. Sé que tú y Connor no duermen... —dijo Gavin, deseando que su voz fuera un poco más suave.

—En realidad, soy diferente de Connor. Tengo más funciones que él y tengo más... actualizaciones. Todo eso requiere que mi cuerpo deba descansar. No tengo que hacerlo todas las noches, pero si no he descansado en unos días, me puedo sobrecalentar fácilmente, me pongo lento y mi software no funciona tan rápido. Algo así como ustedes, los humanos.

—¿Actualizaciones? ¿Qué otras actualizaciones? —preguntó Gavin, realmente interesado por una vez.

—Tengo un mejor programa de análisis. Mi programa de reconstrucción funciona más rápido. Puedo sentir dolor y placer, puedo sentirme incómodo o cómodo. Tengo sensores de caliente y frío, pero puedo apagarlos a voluntad. Puedo llorar. También tengo un pene. Todo para hacer que me adapte mejor a la sociedad humana —Gavin se atragantó con su café, el líquido caliente le quemó la garganta. Gavin tosió, su cara se sonrojó cuando Conan solo se rió y le sonrió.

—¡Pensé que todos ustedes solo eran como muñecos ken allí abajo!

—Ah, entonces estuvo pensando en eso, ¿verdad? —la sonrisa de Conan solo se hizo más grande a medida que la cara de Gavin se ponía más roja.

Gavin respiró hondo, de alguna manera ya estaba de mejor humor que hace unos momentos.

—No, no estaba pensando en follarte si eso es lo que estás sugiriendo —Gavin tomó tranquilamente un sorbo de agua para calmar el ardor en su garganta—. Solo lo asumí, supongo.

—Bueno, tengo uno. Connor y la mayoría de los otros androides tuvieron que ir a Cyberlife y obtener una actualización.

La cara de Gavin todavía estaba roja cuando se callaron, la vista casi hizo reír a Conan. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de come-mierda era brillante y clara en su rostro, y Gavin quería golpear a aquella lata para hacer que se pusiera nervioso. Solo estaba nervioso porque nunca había esperado que Conan dijera algo así, pero el androide seguía sorprendiéndole. Tendría que acostumbrarse. Al ver que esa sonrisa en el rostro de Conan enfurecía a Gavin, no creía que los androides pudieran producir una sonrisa como esa y hacer que pareciera tan natural.

_*** * *** _

Gavin estaba cansado. Tan jodidamente cansado. Ninguna cantidad de café o papeleo podría evitar que sus ojos se cerraran. Se sacudió a sí mismo para despertarse un par de veces, pero sus ojos siempre se mantenían a la deriva cerrados. Nunca antes se había quedado dormido en el trabajo, tenía demasiado miedo de estar en una posición tan vulnerable como esta, a la intemperie. Pero la música sonaba tan silenciosa y perfecta en sus oídos. Y Conan estaba allí. Él lo despertaría si se dormía. Sus ojos se cerraron y, esta vez, se mantuvieron cerrados. Su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio y su rostro hacia un lado, respirando uniformemente.

Conan miró para ver a su compañero así, aparentemente dormido. Era extraño porque nunca lo había visto sin la dureza férrea en los ojos o una mueca. Era casi impresionante verlo tan calmado y pacífico, sin una pizca de ese fuego o determinación. Eran casi las cuatro en punto y la mayoría de la gente se había marchado temprano, como Hank y Connor, o quizás estaban en una misión. Era viernes después de todo, la mayoría de la gente quería irse a casa con sus familias. Conan suponía que Connor era su familia ahora, pero se sentía tan fuera de lugar en el departamento de su hermano. Realmente no se sentía como un hogar para él. Sabía que Connor estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, pero ¿cómo podía sentirse en casa cuando dormía en un sofá?

Conan se preguntó si debería despertar a Gavin pronto, pero sabía que, debido al insomnio de Gavin, lo más probable era que el humano no pudiera quedarse dormido hasta la madrugada. Y aunque el detective nunca lo admitiría, Conan sabía que eso podría afectar el caso. Por ello, dejó que su compañero durmiera.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando recibieron una llamada sobre un nuevo cuerpo, ninguno de ellos mencionó cómo Conan había cubierto su chaqueta Cyberlife sobre los hombros del detective. Gavin no pensó en cómo nadie lo había cuidado así desde que era un niño pequeño. No dijeron nada cuando se encontraron a la mañana siguiente, Gavin ni siquiera pronunció un solo insulto hacia el androide, simplemente le entregó la chaqueta sin decir palabra mientras observó cómo Conan se la ponía de nuevo.

No dijeron nada, ni siquiera pudieron hacerlo. No cuando vieron los horrores de una segunda víctima.

**_* * *_ **

Androide femenino WB200, nombre registrado como Sam, estaba incluso más roto que Andrew. Su espalda, estómago y piernas estaban cubiertos con marcas de rasguños. La piel de sus muñecas estaba tan dañada que se veía la silicona blanca debajo, probablemente por estar atada. Al igual que Andrew, sus ojos estaban dañados. Pero ambos estaban demasiado rotos, irreparables, apuñalados en el interior de las cuencas. Su pelo rubio fue afeitado groseramente, incluso una herida en la cabeza por una cuchilla de afeitar. Había sido arrojado dentro de una vieja casa incendiada, alguien vio al androide a través del cristal roto de una ventana y los habían llamado.

—La colgaron suspendida en el aire mientras la azotaba —dijo Conan, las primeras palabras que le había hecho hablar en toda la mañana.

—¿Alguna huella digital? —preguntó Gavin, aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

—Ninguna que pueda detectar. Hay rastros de los mismos guantes de látex que estaban en el cuerpo de la primera víctima. Aunque eso no dice mucho. Son marca Kroger, después de todo, cualquiera pudo haberlos comprado.

Gavin tarareó, escaneando el cuerpo de nuevo. Allí, en su cuello se vislumbraba el mismo símbolo que estaba en el AP700. Gavin hizo un gesto hacia la marca.

—Así que fue hecho por el mismo hombre. Fue marcada... hace treinta y dos horas.

—Y solo encontraron el cuerpo hace un par de horas. Eso podría significar que el asesino los marca antes de deshacerse de ellos. ¿Por qué eligió este lugar esta vez? Esta casa está a kilómetros del Ambassador Bridge.

—Lo más probable es que evite que hallemos una conexión. Supongo que él es el tipo de hombre que sabe manejar todo si eso lo ayudara a mantener su identidad en secreto.

—Creo que tienes razón —Gavin murmuró—. ¿Qué pasa si haces eso del recuerdo con este? —preguntó Gavin.

Conan se congeló, recordando el pánico y el dolor que había sentido en Andrew.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo Conan, manteniendo su voz calmada y calculada—. Está ciego. No servirá de nada —respiró hondo, anunciando el recuerdo de haber sido encadenado y torturado.

Gavin lo miró entonces, con curiosidad en sus ojos grises.

—¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

Conan tragó, se armó de valor en la máquina que se suponía que debía ser.

—No hay razón si ella está ciega.

—¿Pero y si el asesino le habló? Podrías conseguir un clip de voz —los ojos de Gavin lo examinaron. Conan no dejó escapar ninguna emoción en ellos.

—No hay razón para eso —dijo Conan, simplemente. Y algo en la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Gavin no quisiera insistir más.

—¿A quién le pertenecía? —preguntó Gavin, cambiando de tema y volviendo a mirar el cuerpo.

Conan casi suspiró de alivio.

—Elle Martin, cincuenta y dos años. Ella tenía a Sam como su jardinera personal.

—No creo que una anciana pueda hacer esto —dijo Gavin, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hacía frío hoy—. De todos modos, deberíamos hacerle una visita, decirle lo que le pasó a Sam, hacer algunas preguntas.

—Al menos esta anciana no te coqueteará —dijo Conan mientras subía al automóvil.

—Quiero decir, nunca se sabe —dijo Gavin, guiñándole un ojo a Conan—. También soy genial con las damas —la mirada juguetona en los ojos del detective conmocionó a Conan tanto que no se le ocurrió otra cosa qué decir. Gavin tampoco sabía por qué lo decía, era casi demasiado fácil bromear con el androide y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. Conan era un androide, no era su maldito amigo.

Gavin llamó a la puerta de la hermosa casa. No pudo evitar admirar la cantidad de paisajes que tenía este lugar. Hermosas flores por todas partes, arbustos prolijamente recortados alineados en la parte delantera de la casa, cuidadosamente cuidados por viñedos que se arrastraban por el exterior de la casa. Quien hizo este trabajo debe haber sido extremadamente paciente y cariñoso, dos cosas que Gavin seguramente no era.

Una mujer con cálidos ojos marrones, cabello largo y gris abrió la puerta. Era delgada, pero definitivamente no frágil, y su amable sonrisa hizo que Gavin le agradara de inmediato. Odiaba que fuera él quien le trajera las malas noticias. 

—Hola, soy el detective Gavin Reed y este es Conan, trabajamos para el Departamento de Policía de Detroit, ¿podemos pasar? —dijo, abriendo su chaqueta para mostrarle su insignia que estaba sujeta al cinturón.

—Oh, por supuesto. ¿Puedo traerle un café? Acabo de hacer una taza para mí.

—Me encantaría, gracias —Gavin entró y la casa era aún más cálida y cariñosa que la mujer. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro que iba bien con el material blanco del sofá y los sillones. Los muebles eran negros o blancos, aunque parecían pequeños estallidos de color en todas partes. El sofá y los sillones estaban decorados con lo que parecían ser cojines caseros. La casa estaba limpia y cálida, y olía ligeramente a vainilla y galletas con trocitos de chocolate.

—Señora Martin... —dijo en cuanto ella le dio una taza marrón oscuro llena de café caliente.

—Oh, por favor —dijo, sentándose en el sillón junto al sofá con su propia taza en las manos—. Llámame Elle. La señora Martin era mi espantosa suegra.

Gavin sonrió ante eso y comenzó de nuevo.

—Elle, tiene usted un androide, ¿correcto?

—Sí —Elle sonrió con cariño, y el corazón de Gavin se enredó en su pecho. A veces realmente odiaba su trabajo—. Sam. Ella es adorable. Ella me ayuda con la jardinería y tal. Mi hija y su esposo me la regalaron como regalo de Navidad hace unos años. Mi esposo acaba de jubilarse y usualmente me ayudaba con el trabajo, creo que se dieron cuenta de lo agotador que era para mí, entonces me presentaron a Sam. Ella desapareció hace unos días, martes, y eso es muy inusual en ella. Fue a buscar algunas herramientas nuevas de jardinería para mí y nunca regresó. Es por eso que están aquí, ¿la han encontrado? ¿Está bien?

Gavin se volvió y compartió una mirada con Conan. No esperaba ver nada en aquellos fríos ojos azules, pero encontró calidez en ellos, algo así como la mirada que le había dado a Tony. Eso solo le dio a Gavin el coraje de recurrir a Elle y contarle la noticia. 

—Sam fue asesinada. Estamos tratando de descubrir quién lo hizo, pero sé que en realidad no significa nada ahora mismo. Lo siento mucho.

Elle asintió.

—Creo que sospeché que algo así había sucedido cuando ella nunca regresó a casa. Sam era demasiado amable para su propio bien, demasiado confiada. Eso no es malo, me encanta eso de ella, pero... —sus palabras se desvanecieron. No necesitaba terminar, Gavin sabía a qué se refería—. ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a ella?

—Realmente no creo que quiera saberlo.

—Lo quiero saber —dijo Elle severamente, apasionadamente.

Gavin no quería decirlo, o más bien, no sabía cómo decírselo. Él podría habérselo dicho a cualquier otra persona excepto a Elle, con fuego y calidez en sus ojos, no sabía cómo decirlo. No sabía qué palabras lo harían menos doloroso. Él no sabía si alguna palabra podría.

—Fue mutilada, torturada hasta que se apagó —Conan dijo las palabras suavemente, amablemente, aunque eso no hizo mucho para suavizar el aguijón de sus palabras. Gavin tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando vio las lágrimas florecer en los ojos de Elle. ¿Por qué era esto tan malditamente difícil?

—Pregúntanme lo que necesiten —Elle asintió con la cabeza a Gavin—, haré lo que sea necesario para ayudar a atrapar a la persona que le hizo esto.

Gavin asintió, haciendo más o menos las mismas preguntas que le había hecho a Tony. Él sabía antes de hacérselas que no terminarían obteniendo una ventaja de ello. Si Sam era tan amable como Elle dijo que era, entonces él sabía que nadie que ella conociera le hubiera hecho esto. Gavin pensó que, al igual que Andrew, Sam había estado en el lugar y momento equivocados. Gavin debió haberse disculpado mil veces durante la entrevista para que luego, él y Conan se pararan y no salir más de una hora después.

Mientras los conducía hacia la puerta, Elle preguntó una última cosa.

—Me gustaría cremar su cuerpo si eso está permitido. No quiero que su cuerpo quede marcado para siempre por lo que sea que ese monstruo le haya hecho. Sam no se merece eso.

Gavin asintió solemnemente y se fue, sintiendo a Conan caminando detrás suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Gracias por leer y volveré a publicar el martes!"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Ay, una de las cosas que me gusta de este fanfic es la actitud de Gavin. En el videojuego lo odié tanto xDDDD
> 
> Lo peor es que el actor es un amor de persona pero sus personajes dan ganas de cagarle a piñas ._.
> 
> Igualmente espero que les vaya gustando esta historia (n.n)
> 
> Por favor, no hagan spoilers en la sección de comentarios. Respetemos a los que aún no han leído la historia en su idioma original.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	3. CAPÍTULO TRES

Gavin conducía agarrando el volante con fuerza mientras las casas suburbanas finalmente se desviaban a los fríos edificios de departamentos de Detroit.

—Creo que lo manejaste bastante bien —dijo Conan desde el asiento del pasajero, rompiendo el silencio. Gavin espetó, apretando los dientes y se detuvo. Saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a un callejón, era todo lo que podía ver. Golpeó la pared de ladrillos frente a él, una y otra vez. No pudo describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Era solo enojo. Solo enojo cuando la piel de sus nudillos se quebró y sangre roja inundó sus manos. Pronto unas cálidas manos cubrieron las suyas, deteniendo sus violentos golpes contra la pared.

—Detective... —Conan dijo, pero Gavin lo cortó.

—Esa linda anciana; primero ella perdió a su esposo y luego a su amiga. Perdió a su amiga por un puto asesino loco que cree que todos los androides necesitan morir, que piensa en su jodida mente que los androides deben ser castigados. ¿Castigados por qué? ¿Por hacer nuestro trabajo y ser nuestros esclavos durante años? ¿Por solo existir? Odio los androides, todavía lo hago. Tengo que hacerlo —Gavin estaba hablando en voz baja, la ira desapareció de su voz y sus ojos. Sus brazos estaban flojos mientras Conan sostenía sus manos—. Pero eso no hace que nada de esto bien. 

—Todo va a estar bien, Detective Reed —dijo Conan y las palabras hicieron que la sangre de Gavin comenzara a hervir, esa ira ya lo recorría nuevamente. No necesitaba ser mimado como un niño, especialmente cuando estaba seguro de que no se lo merecía.

—¿Me estás jodidamente tomando el pelo? No va a estar bien. No me hables como si me conocieras —Gavin apartó a su compañero de él. No podía soportar verlo más. Esta no era la primera vez que luchaba tanto en una investigación, pero sí la primera en la que se encontraba tan en conflicto consigo mismo debido a que intentaba salvar a los androides. Androides. Las cosas que odió desde el principio. Gavin empujó a Conan otra vez, pero Conan agarró sus manos, deteniéndolas antes de que hicieran contacto. 

—Detective Reed, debe calmarse, sus niveles de estrés están aumentando y su corazón late demasiado rápido.

—¡Oh, vete a la mierda! —no eran los androides con los que estaba enojado, Gavin se dio cuenta, era Conan. Y ni siquiera estaba muy seguro del por qué. No estaba seguro de cómo este estúpido androide podía hacer hervir su sangre más que los demás. Quitó sus manos fuera del agarre de Conan y lo empujó de nuevo, esta vez haciendo que el androide perdiera el equilibrio un poco cuando tropezó hacia atrás—. ¡Yo no quería hacer esta investigación! ¡No quería tenerte a ti, una lata llena de mierda, como mi compañero! No quería nada de esto.

—No me llames así —enunció Conan, con sus ojos pintados de un azul mortal.

—¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? —Gavin se escuchó a sí mismo decir, realmente no sabía por qué estaba hablando, había enojo en su voz, pero la ira hacía tiempo que se había desvanecido de su cuerpo. Eso se había desvanecido en el momento en que las manos de Conan agarraron las suyas. Pero siguió hablando, siguió alejándolo. Empujó a Conan, como lo hacía con todo el mundo.

—¿Acaso tartamudeé? —Conan dijo con amargura—. Dije, no me llames así, maldita sea —Conan daba un miedo para cagarse cuando estaba enojado, pero Gavin estaba demasiado lejos como para preocuparse por ello. 

—¿Crees que voy a seguir tus órdenes? ¡Te llamaré de cualquier manera que quiera llamarte, pedazo de mierda! No sientes nada —Gavin se imploró a sí mismo para detenerse, para dejar de hablar antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Pero como siempre, no escuchó esa voz molesta dentro de su cabeza—. Especialmente tú, Conan, no sientes nada. No sé el tipo de programa que Kamski ha instalado en ti, pero es una jodida mierda. Tú no tienes sentimientos —no lo decía en serio, por supuesto. Siempre había tratado de ignorar esa mirada amable que a veces aparecía en los ojos de Conan, pero Gavin sabía que estaba allí. Quizás si siguiera hablando, siguiera siendo un idiota, tal vez todo se detendría—. No actúes como si realmente lo hicieras. Es un maldito insulto... 

El dolor absoluto fue todo lo que pudo sentir cuando sus palabras se interrumpieron producto del puño que Conan hizo chocar contra su rostro.

—Que te jodan —dijo Conan, hirviendo. Y a Gavin no le importaba el dolor que tronaba en su sien y el puente de su nariz. Golpeó a Conan contra el suelo, con los puños volando mientras avanzaba. Sintió una enfermiza satisfacción al ver una corriente de sangre azul gotear de la nariz del androide. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Gavin quedara inmovilizado en el suelo, con el androide encima de él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Conan había inmovilizado sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y no importaba cuánto luchara Gavin, no podía moverlos en absoluto. 

—Detective Reed, cálmase —había suavidad en la voz de Conan. Una suavidad que casi hizo que Gavin pensara que el androide entendía por qué lo estaba atacando. Una suavidad que tenía que ser jodidamente falsa. Y ese pensamiento lo hizo querer pelear, lo hizo querer gritar y abrirse paso a través del trozo de metal falso. Pero no lo hizo, sabía que iba a perder. Y sabía que no tendría el corazón para destrozar a Conan pieza por pieza. Él no era como ese monstruo que estaban tratando de cazar.

Al menos, esperaba que no lo fuera.

Dejó que sus brazos se aflojaran y Conan se corrió de encima suyo, tendiéndole la mano para ayudar al detective a levantarse. Gavin lo tomó a regañadientes, no estaba seguro de por qué Conan seguía siendo amable con él incluso cuando acababan de pelear. Volvieron a su automóvil y justo cuando Gavin estaba a punto de encender el auto, Conan habló en voz baja junto a él.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —y Conan por una vez sonó tan débil y tan diferente del androide engreído al que se había acostumbrado, que Gavin comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo mucho más. Había otras formas de romper a alguien además de destrozarlo pieza por pieza. Gavin no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba. Le debía la verdad a Conan, incluso si no había hablado de eso en años.

—Noah era mi amigo, al principio —comenzó Gavin, le dolía incluso decir su nombre, pero siguió hablando. Si no fuera por Conan, entonces al menos lo haría por Noah—. Nos conocimos en octavo grado y comencé a darme cuenta de que tal vez también me gustaban los niños. Creo que a una parte de mí siempre le gustó, pero lo confundí con una simple amistad —Gavin se rió secamente—. Cuando teníamos dieciséis años, golpeé a un niño que llamó a Noah "marica". Quiero decir, era 2018, consigue un maldito insulto nuevo, ¿sabes? Pero el tipo llamó a algunos de sus amigos y todos me saltaron después de la escuela ese día. Ellos son los que me dieron esta cicatriz en la nariz, me empujaron y caí de bruces sobre una pila de vidrios rotos. Fue Noah quien me encontró, me llevó a casa y me curó.

—Dijo que nadie había hecho eso por él antes y yo le declaré que caminaría a través del fuego del infierno para protegerlo. Muy cursi, lo sé, pero a él pareció gustarle porque me besó. Al principio, le dije que no pensaba en él así, pero realmente tenía miedo de lo que sentía. Nunca fui demasiado bueno en las emociones, como probablemente puedas decir. Pero dijo que lo entendía y lo dejamos así. Unas semanas más tarde, aunque todavía no podía superar ese maldito beso y cuánto lo quería, cuánto me gustaba. Lo besé de nuevo, y esta vez al menos mi nariz no estaba sangrando sobre él. Estuvimos juntos por más de un año. Tuvimos tantas fiestas de pijamas juntos porque mis padres aún no lo sabían. Mis padres ni siquiera sabían que me interesaba más que a las chicas, estaban demasiado envueltos en la brillantez de mi hermano como para importarle una mierda sobre mí. Pero no me importó. Tenía a Noah y él sepreocupaba por mí. Se sintió bien el estar con él, pero no podíamos contarle a nadie acerca de nosotros, porque sabíamos que su padre le daría una paliza, tal vez incluso lo mataría. No me importaba no decirle a nadie, yo amaba a Noah. Yo quería protegerlo...

—Un día, mi hermano entró en mi habitación mientras yo me besaba con Noah. Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera hablar con él, pero pensé que estaría bien. Realmente no fue así. Él se lo contó a mis padres, quienes le contaron a sus amigos, quienes se lo contaron a los padres de Noah. Este se coló en mi habitación más tarde a las tres de la madrugada. Su rostro, su cuerpo, todo magullado. Quería matar a su padre y creo que también lo habría hecho, pero Noah me dijo que se iría. Él y su madre iban a salir de allí antes de que le sucediera algo peor. No pude dejar de llorar, ni él tampoco. No quería que se fuera. Le dije que pasaría por el fuego del infierno para protegerlo y lo sentí como si eso fuera entonces, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no podría protegerlo. Esa noche nos sostuvimos y besamos y en la madrugada del domingo se fue y nunca más lo volví a ver.

—Nos mantuvimos en contacto después de que se fue, nos prometimos mutuamente que esperaríamos el uno por otro. Nunca lo hicimos. Pronto nuestras llamadas diarias se convirtieron en textos semanales, luego en textos mensuales y luego en nada en absoluto. Ambos habíamos avanzado. Una vez que salí de la academia y vine al DPD, solo quería decírselo. Yo quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Llamé y lo llamé hasta que un día su madre me llamó. Ella me dijo que murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía veintidós años, un conductor ebrio lo golpeó de frente. Todavía me culpo a mí mismo, en cierto modo. No pude protegerlo, no cuando más importaba. Y no me aferré a él, no me mantuve en contacto como se suponía. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho... No sé, todavía podría estar aquí hoy. Él es el motivo por el que me convertí en oficial de policía, él es el motivo por el que soy un detective. Quiero proteger a las personas como él, proteger a los demás como no pude proteger a Noah.

—Nunca perdoné a mi hermano. Nunca me gustó tanto antes de que todo sucediera. Pasaba todo el tiempo en el garaje construyendo sus máquinas, demasiado ocupado para jugar con su hermano pequeño. Pero Elijah traicionó mi confianza y perdí todo el amor que podría haber sentido por él. Si no fuera por él, Noah podría no haber tenido que irse. Y odiaba a Elijah por eso. Odiaba eso porque era un maldito genio y a nuestros padres nunca les importó una mierda. Incluso después de que Noah se fue, nunca ni una vez me preguntaron si estaba bien, ni tampoco Elijah en ese caso. Desaparecían todo el tiempo porque preferirían estar en los eventos de mi hermano, absorbiendo toda la atención que se te daba cuando tenías un hijo genial. No les dije que iría a la academia de policía hasta que ya había estado allí por una semana. Les dije que conseguí un trabajo en el DPD, sin embargo, no les importó. Lo único que les importaba era Elijah y lo orgullosos que estaban de su hijo y sus androides. Creo que lo odiaba tanto que odiaba lo que él también creó. Vi como esta cosa estúpida y perfecta que creó se apoderó del país y lo odié por eso.

Gavin se sorprendió a sí mismo con las palabras que pronunció a continuación, sintió que se le caían de la boca sin siquiera pensarlo, así que Gavin sabía que lo decía en serio.

—Lo siento, Conan. Lo siento si alguna vez te he molestado llamándote una lata o un imbécil de plástico o lo que sea. Nada puede excusar lo que dije. Nunca fue sobre ti o los androides en general —Gavin no había tenido la intención de contarle a Conan tanto sobre él, pero las palabras se le escapaban de la boca antes de que él supiera lo que estaba diciendo. No había querido contarle tantas cosas personales, especialmente la parte sobre él y Noah la noche antes de irse pero, curiosamente, a Gavin no le importaba el hecho de que Conan lo supiera.

—¿Su hermano es Elijah Kamski? —Conan dijo lentamente.

Gavin asintió con la cabeza.

—Medio hermano, sí. —estuvieron en silencio por un momento—. ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme? No quise decir lo que dije. Realmente nunca lo quiero.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Creo que son muchas cosas diferentes. Pero creo que una de las cosas que siento es el perdón —Gavin finalmente miró a su compañero, que tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Gavin inconscientemente limpió algunas con la yema del pulgar. Se convenció a sí mismo de que solo quería sentir cómo se sentía el líquido artificial—. Y pensar que ni siquiera sabía si realmente podría llorar hasta ahora. Sabía que tenía la función, pero no pensé que alguna vez lo haría. Y no pensé que sería tan desordenado —Conan limpió una lágrima con la yema de su dedo, mirando la gota de agua con un claro disgusto. 

Gavin se rió un poco al oír eso, resoplando. Incluso ese movimiento dolió, joder, casi se había olvidado de su nariz. Estaba seguro de que estaba rota, pero realmente no le importaba, tenía una gran tolerancia al dolor.

—Sabes, no eres tan malo, Conan, nunca he tenido a nadie que me diga lo contrario. Es casi admirable. —el detective sonrió.

—¿Esto significa que va a dejar de llamarme "lata"? —Conan sonrió, juguetón en sus ojos, las lágrimas habían desaparecido.

Gavin se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

—Depende del estado de ánimo en el que estoy y de lo mucho que me hayas hecho enojar.

—Siempre le hago enojar —Conan sin expresión y la no expresión de su rostro hizo reír a Gavin.

—Joder —siseó, el dolor registrándose un poco más esta vez. Su tabique dolía con una fuerte presión—. Me rompiste la maldita nariz.

—Debería haber sabido mejor que nadie cómo resulta de enfrentar a la serie RK nuevamente. Mire qué bien le fue a mi hermano.

—¿Él te habló de eso?

—Por supuesto que lo hizo. Pero vamos, debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

—Ah, sí, se verá genial. Les diré que mi compañero androide me dio un puñetazo en la puta cara. Eso no nos meterá en problemas —dijo Gavin con sarcasmo—. Mira, no es la primera vez que sucede, solo tienes que reubicarlo.

—Puedo ver que no es la primera vez.

Gavin se quedó sin aliento con un fingido dolor.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy feo?

—No, es bastante atractivo, en realidad. Solo que puedo decir fácilmente que se ha roto otras dos veces. Soy un androide, ¿recuerda? Tiendo a escanear cosas y analizarlas. Ahora, venga aquí. Necesito estar frente a usted.

Gavin apenas pudo respirar cuando se puso de frente a Conan y no era precisamente por el miedo al dolor que le entraba. El androide lo había llamado atractivo. ¿Y por qué diablos estaba Gavin pensando tanto en eso? En un rápido movimiento, Conan agarró su nariz y la volvió a colocar en su lugar, el dolor de inmediato hizo que Gavin se olvidara de lo que estaba pensando.

Gavin soltó un grito mientras Conan dijo.

—¿Ve? Rápido e indoloro.

—Eso no fue jodidamente indoloro, pedazo de mierda de silicona. Cristo, jodida sangre y barro por todos lados. Joder, quiero irme a casa —Gavin deseó que Conan se diera cuenta de que en realidad no quería decir el insulto que le había arrojado mientras arrebataba servilletas del androide y las apretaba contra su nariz, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. 

Afortunadamente, Conan no pareció preocupado ya que solo le sonrió.

—Vámonos, puede dejarme en el apartamento de Connor.

—Al diablo con eso. Vamos a ir a mi casa. El departamento de Connor está en la dirección opuesta. Es tarde —dijo Gavin gesticulando hacia el cielo oscuro, las estrellas titilando —. No quiero conducir más de lo necesario.

—Detective Reed...

—Creo que después de toda la mierda que te acabo de contar, puedes llamarme Gavin. Detective Reed es demasiado formal.

—Bueno. Gavin, estoy cubierto de sangre, tanto mía como tuya. Mi ropa está en casa.

—¿Tu ropa? ¿Qué? ¿Tu mierda extra de Cyberlife? No. Te daré algo de mi ropa. Estoy cansado de verte usar esa porquería de todos modos —Gavin realmente no quería decir que era porque le daba sentimientos innecesarios hacia su hermano.

Conan asintió como si entendiera sin que Gavin tuviera que decirlo.

—Está bien, Detect... Gavin.

—Si lo deseas, puedes hacer que tu hermano venga a buscarte —Gavin se ofreció a encender el automóvil.

—Connor no tiene auto —dijo Conan—. Caminamos al trabajo. Su departamento está cerca de la estación.

Gavin se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible.

—Mi sofá es tuyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Gracias chicos por todos los elogios y comentarios, ustedes no saben cuánto significa para mí."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [No tendré ni los elogios ni los comentarios de la historia original pero aún así me gusta ver que al menos a unos poquitos les gusta esta historia por medio de los Kudos o la leen en silencio (n.n)
> 
> A todos ustedes, gracias :'3
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, mis niños.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	4. CAPÍTULO CUATRO

Conan no estaba muy seguro de dónde debía sentarse. Habían pasado nueve minutos desde que había estado dentro de la casa del detective. Este le había puesto ropa, un escote en pico azul oscuro, una sudadera de la policía de Detroit y pantalones de pijama de cuadros grises. La camisa era un poco apretada en Conan, pero la sudadera y los pantalones se ajustaban perfectamente. Su chaqueta Cyberlife y su camisa ensangrentada habían sido arrojados a la basura por Gavin, que se había puesto un atuendo similar al de Conan, optando por un pantalón de pijama azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca. Gavin estaba sentado en la cocina, con una bolsa de hielo apretada contra su nariz ya hinchada. Fue realmente una estupidez golpear al detective, pero ahora no podía regresar el tiempo atrás. Lo que está hecho está hecho, Conan solo esperaba que no lo desactivaran por eso.

El departamento de Gavin era pequeño, un sofá marrón oscuro y un televisor en una esquina, un dormitorio a la derecha, un baño a la izquierda y, a la vuelta de la esquina, había una cocina. Estaba oscuro en el departamento del detective, solo un par de lámparas encendidas. Estaba sorprendentemente limpio en el apartamento, solo un par de sucias tazas de café en la pequeña mesa de café que tenía al lado del sofá. Gavin tenía una estantería grande llena de libros, libros de papel reales. Otros libros estaban apilados en la mesa de café, en el mostrador de la cocina, en el brazo del sofá. Conan no había considerado al detective un lector ávido, pero parecía que se había equivocado sobre muchas cosas.

Gavin miró al androide quedarse allí parado, luciendo tan fuera de lugar con su ropa prestada.

—Siéntate donde quieras, mira televisión, lee un libro, lo que sea. Pero si pierdes mi lugar en cualquiera de mis libros, te mataré —Gavin estaba sonriendo. En realidad, no mataría al androide ni lo lastimaría, pero era realmente molesto perder tu lugar en un libro.

—No sabía que leyeras clásicos —dijo Conan, recogiendo la copia de "Al este del Edén".

Gavin sonrió.

—Ese es uno de mis favoritos. Es tan jodidamente complicado, pero una vez que te acostumbras, ves lo desgarrador que es el libro en realidad —dejó su paquete de hielo sobre la mesa y optó por encender un cigarrillo.

—Ya veo. Acabo de descargar y leer la comprensión básica del libro.

—¡Whoa, qué mierda, no! —Gavin farfulló—. No puedes simplemente descargarte la trama —Gavin se burló del discurso robótico de Conan—. Tienes que leerlo de verdad. No disfrutas así de John Steinbeck —Conan lo miró inexpresivamente—. Tómalo, lee el libro. En realidad léelo. Presta atención a eso. Verás que es mucho mejor que puta chispa, Sparknote. 

—¿Sparknote? —preguntó Conan, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado de la misma manera que Connor. La mirada sobre Connor lo hacía parecer un cachorro, pero hacía que Conan pareciera un lobo listo para saltar.

—Es este sitio web que explica los libros capítulo por capítulo para que los niños no tengan que prestar atención en la escuela. La mayoría de mis amigos en la escuela secundaria lo usaron.

—Ah —Conan mira inquisitivamente el libro, sentándose en el sofá y abriéndolo. Era la primera vez que Gavin le prestaba un libro a alguien, siempre estaba nervioso de que le mordieran las páginas o le salpicaran algo. Pero Gavin sintió que no sería un problema con el perfecto androide.

Aunque Conan trató de concentrarse en el libro, su mente seguía vagando hacia el detective y la historia que le había contado en el oscuro automóvil, ambos cubiertos de sangre. Elijah Kamski, el creador de Conan, era medio hermano de Gavin Reed. Pero, si Kamski era el apellido de Elijah, entonces ¿por qué el apellido de Gavin era Reed?

Se encontró mirando a través de sus bases de datos por este Noah del que Gavin había hablado con tanto cariño. No podía decir por qué quería mirarlo, solo sabía que quería verlo. Lo encontró muy pronto.

Noah era impresionante. Tenía el cabello rubio peinado con un montón de rizos desordenado en la parte superior de la cabeza y el resto del pelo afeitado en un prolijo corte. Brillantes ojos azules tan claros como el océano, una pizca de pecas en la nariz y una marca de belleza sobre sus labios. Él estaba sonriendo, riéndose de la persona que sostenía la cámara. Conan se desplazó por la información.

_Nacido: 23 de diciembre de 2002_

_Muerto: 15 de agosto de 2022_

Conan se desplazó más hacia abajo y finalmente encontró el obituario.

Noah murió en presencia de sus amigos y familiares el lunes 15 de agosto de 2022. Noah era a menudo feliz y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y siempre hacía sonreír a los demás. Se graduó de Roosevelt High School como Valedictorian y se graduó de la Universidad de Washington con los más altos honores. Que él siempre traiga la luz a la oscuridad.

El obituario parecía haber sido escrito por su madre, Alice. Conan hojeó sus fotos y su corazón se detuvo cuando se encontró con la imagen de un Gavin de dieciséis años. Él tenía su brazo alrededor de Noah. Los ojos azules de Gavin eran brillantes y tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la cicatriz en su nariz aún fresca. Conan parpadeó para alejar la imagen y mirar al hombre que tenía delante, veinte años después de que le hubieran tomado la foto. El hombre tomó un sorbo de café y miró por la ventana, sin un atisbo de esa sonrisa.

Lo más impactante para Conan fue el apellido de Noah. Noah Reed. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, buscó en los registros públicos hasta que encontró un certificado para un cambio de nombre. Gavin había cambiado su apellido de Kamski a Reed el 23 de diciembre de 2024. Conan borró las imágenes de su mente. Echó otra mirada a Gavin, descalzo y con un poco de sangre seca aún en su labio superior. Este hombre era ciertamente diferente del de la foto. Conan volvió a abrir el libro, esta vez leyendo atentamente. Se dio cuenta de que, de todos modos, le agradaba bastante el Gavin que tenía delante, incluso si estaba un poco roto. 

Después de pasar unas pocas horas en silencio, ambos leyendo en habitaciones separadas, Gavin suspiró, cerró su libro y se levantó de su silla en la cocina.

—Voy a ir a la cama —Gavin se pasó la mano por el pelo. Invitar al androide a su apartamento fue una idea estúpida, no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo—. ¿Estás... necesitas algo?

—Estoy seguro de que puedo cuidar de mí mismo hasta que te despiertes —dijo Conan simplemente, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.

—Claro —Gavin suspiró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, joder, esto era incómodo. Mejor ir a su habitación ahora y leer allí. A decir verdad, él no había estado leyendo en absoluto. Se sentía demasiado incómodo en su maldita casa. Quería comenzar una conversación tal vez, algo para poner fin al silencio, pero no podía pensar en qué decir.

—Duerme bien —dijo Conan, justo cuando Gavin abría la puerta de su habitación.

—Gracias —murmuró Gavin antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Joder, él era un anfitrión de mierda. Gavin se derrumbó sobre su desordenada cama y gimió en su almohada.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Gavin logró dormirse antes de las tres de la madrugada. Se despertó ese domingo por la mañana y se dio cuenta de que debió haberse cansado de golpear la pared y luego empujar y atacar a Conan. Joder, Conan todavía estaba allí, durmiendo en el sofá. Y tenían el día libre a menos que se encontrara otra víctima. Gavin salió de su habitación para ver a Conan completamente vestido con la sudadera de Gavin y sus jeans Cyberlife de antes.

—Podrías haberme despertado si ya estabas despierto —Gavin murmuró, bostezando y haciendo su camino hacia la cocina para preparar su café, solo para ver que ya estaba hecho y todavía estaba caliente.

—Quería dejarte dormir.

Gavin asintió y se sirvió una taza de café, decidiendo sentarse en el sofá en el lado opuesto de Conan.

—Gracias —dijo, señalando su café, sabía que Conan lo había hecho para él—. Déjame terminar esta taza y luego te llevaré a casa.

—No quiero irme a casa —dijo Conan, con los ojos azules una vez más fríos y calculadores. Gavin pensó que esa debía de ser la versión de androide con su bitchface en reposo—. Si no es demasiado problema, quizás podrías dejarme en la oficina.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir a casa?

—Connor no está en casa. Está con Hank en este momento, probablemente durante todo el día. Me quedaría solo para cuidar de sus perros.

—¿No te gustan los perros?

—Me gustan la mayoría de los perros, pero no los de Connor. Babean sobre mí —Gavin se rió de eso, imaginando a un Conan enojado con dos perros lamiéndole la cara.

—¿Por qué la oficina?

—Podría trabajar en el caso.

—¿Y qué harías tú? ¿Completar papeleo? Puedes hacer eso en cinco minutos —Gavin suspiró—, además, cuando yo tengo un día libre, en realidad se tiene el día libre, ¿recuerdas? —los labios de Conan se retorcieron en algo parecido a una sonrisa involuntaria—. Iba a ir a una librería hoy. Hay un lugar en el centro comercial que aún vende libros reales. Puedes venir.

La cabeza de Conan se inclinó hacia un lado, con sus ojos azules mirando inquisitivamente a Gavin.

—¿Estás seguro?

Gavin se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué carajo no? Deberíamos estar juntos de todos modos en caso de que recibamos una llamada —dijo Gavin, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que al androide frente a él de que eso era todo lo que era. Debido a que realmente no estaba seguro de por qué invitó a Conan, simplemente descubrió que quería estar más cerca del androide. Y no podía explicar el por qué.

Veinte minutos después, cuando Gavin se había duchado y vestido, los dos salieron y caminaron tres cuadras hasta el centro comercial, el humano no quería gastar gasolina cuando hacía "un perfecto clima de mierda afuera". Se dirigieron a los libros Dark and Stormy Night, el lugar estaba abarrotado de libros, estantes desvencijados de pared a pared y libros apilados uno encima del otro, para que encajaran la mayor cantidad posible en un solo estante. Gavin saludó a Andrea, la dueña del lugar que ya había conocido muy bien en varias ocasiones. Partió para un clásico específico que había tenido en mente durante varios días. Lo encontró en el estante superior justo fuera de su alcance. Gavin miró inútilmente el libro y luego buscó un taburete. 

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó el androide, apareciendo de repente junto a él.

—En el extremo derecho, el que tiene el lomo de cuero —Gavin refunfuñó, observando cómo Conan tomaba fácilmente el libro del estante y se lo tendía a Gavin con una sonrisa. El humano lo fulminó con la mirada en respuesta.

Fue a pagar el libro cuando se dio la vuelta y Conan no estaba por ningún lado.

—Joder... —murmuró en voz baja mientras salía de la librería, buscando al gran trozo de metal que se hacía llamar Conan. Lo vio al otro lado del camino, mirando a un maniquí masculino a través de la ventana de vidrio de una tienda de ropa—. Conan, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Me gusta esa chaqueta —dijo, sin perder otra mirada a la chaqueta de cuero en exhibición antes de volverse hacia Gavin—. ¿Tienes tu libro...? Sí, sigamos adelante.

Gavin miró la chaqueta, frunciendo los labios. Era muy parecido a la suya, de cuero recto sin patrones extraños en los hombros, tenía cuatro bolsillos. A diferencia de Gavin, estaba hecho de cuero negro en lugar de marrón y tenía un cuello suelto con botones de metal.

—Vamos a hacerlo —dijo Gavin, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la tienda, pero Conan se paró frente a él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué?

Gavin se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás pueda hacerte lucir menos idiota —él sonrió, mirando al androide—. Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas obtener.

—Te pagaré —dijo Conan, siguiendo a Gavin a la tienda.

—No hay necesidad. Solo tráeme un café cuando lo pida sin ponerte tan sarcástico —dijo, mirando por encima del hombro para sonreír al androide.

—Puede que no me ponga sarcástico si lo pidieras en lugar de mandarlo —Conan replicó. 

Gavin resopló.

—Bien, tal vez tengas razón. Lo siento —dijo a la ligera—. Ve y elige tu talla —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el estante de chaquetas idénticas. Conan sacó uno y Gavin lo pagó sin decir una palabra. Pasaron una hora dando vueltas y luego las siguientes dos horas en una cafetería en el centro comercial, leyendo y hablando cortésmente.

—Joder —gimió Gavin—. Casi espero que recibamos una llamada de que hallaron otro cuerpo. De lo contrario, no tenemos una mierda. Pero aún así, está jodido el que esté esperando que hallen uno.

—Es preocupante lo inteligente que debe ser este sujeto para no haber dejado pistas, huellas dactilares, nada. Es malo que necesitemos otro cuerpo, Gavin, pero no te sientas mal por ello. Si quieres detener al asesino, eso es todo lo que importa.

Gavin asintió, se sentía inquieto. Por lo general, la lectura lo calmaba, pero eso había dejado de funcionar hace media hora atrás.

—¿Vamos a caminar? —sugirió Gavin.

Conan asintió.

—Necesitas liberar toda tu energía. Tu nivel de estrés aumenta cuanto más te sientes aquí.

—No me analices, Cristo, no soy un sospechoso —hacer que el androide lo analizara lo ponía aún más nervioso y no sabía por qué. Siguió pensando en los fríos ojos azules analizando hasta el último detalle de su cuerpo y se sintió raro, al mismo tiempo en el que sintió que se estaba sonrojando. Él negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia su libro.

—Lo siento, no lo haré otra vez —dijo Conan, notando el sonrojo que se había apoderado de las mejillas de Gavin. Extraño.

Salieron, Gavin se dio cuenta de que el sol empezaba a ponerse. No estaba realmente sorprendido, se había despertado mucho más tarde de lo habitual y todavía era horario de invierno, por lo que el sol comenzaba a ponerse mucho más temprano en el día. Tomaron el largo camino a casa, Gavin hizo todo lo posible para no enfocarse en el caso, en cambio en la acera, las casas que pasaba, Conan, cualquier otra cosa. Vivir allí no sería demasiado bueno, solo frustrante.

Cruzaron un callejón y Conan extendió su brazo frente a Gavin, impidiendo que el humano se moviera más. Gavin giró su mirada de la acera al hombre que estaba a varios metros de ellos. No parecía tener más de veinte años, pero Gavin pudo distinguir desde la distancia los signos reveladores de un usuario de Cristal Rojo. Cuerpo nervioso, ojos rojos, claramente agitados. Lo más preocupante fue la mano temblorosa con un arma apuntando a Conan.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo el hombre, mirando a Conan—. Un monstruo de plástico.

—Voy a aconsejarle que baje el arma —dijo Gavin—, ambos somos oficiales del DPD y si hace daño a cualquiera de nosotros, los cargos serán mucho más fuertes que solo apuntarnos con un arma... —Gavin se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la calma, la agresión combinada con la frustración no haría nada bueno aquí. Gavin se maldijo a sí mismo por no llevar su arma consigo.

—Oh, wow. Un oficial de policía androide. Incluso están tomando sus trabajos ahora, ¿eh? Es por eso que estoy aquí, en este jodido y repugnante callejón. Perdí mi trabajo por uno de estos juguetes de plástico. 

—He llamado a los refuerzos, estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Lo mejor será bajar el arma y darse por vencido silenciosamente —dijo Conan.

—Cállate, pedazo de mierda.

—Esta mierda es un oficial respetado del DPD. Baja el arma antes...

Sabía que había pronunciado las palabras equivocadas cuando el enloquecido cambió el arma para apuntar a Gavin. Oyó el clic del arma y, antes de que Gavin pudiera reaccionar, fue empujado hacia delante para caer de rodillas. Escuchó a Conan gemir de dolor, pero no perdió tiempo en apresurarse hacia el hombre, tirándolo al suelo y quitándole la pistola de las manos. Lo giró sobre su estómago y luchó con sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Ahora que tenía la situación bajo control, Gavin se volvió para mirar a su compañero.

—Conan, joder, ¿estás bien?

—Me dieron en el brazo, pero estaré bien. Los refuerzos estarán aquí en dos minutos.

Los cálculos de Conan parecían correctos porque Gavin ya podía escuchar las sirenas. Gavin dejó al hombre drogado bajo la custodia de Tina, mientras él y Conan caminaron los últimos cinco minutos hasta su departamento. El androide se aferró su brazo izquierdo, la sangre azul goteaba a través de la tela de la sudadera de Gavin. Este se pasó las manos por el pelo, atormentado por la culpa. Conan podría sentir dolor, ¿no? Debería haber sido más cuidadoso, pero no creía que ese hombre realmente le hubiera disparado. Y Conan había saltado en el camino. El muy tonto.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó Gavin, su edificio de apartamentos a la vista. Podía ver que las cejas del androide estaban fruncidas por el dolor.

—Sí. Solo necesito que me lleves a ver a Connor. La bala parece estar alojada en mi brazo.

—Conan, ¿qué mierda? ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes?

—No puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—Sí, puedo, en realidad estoy entrenado en esto, tonto —Gavin cambió sus bolsas a su mano derecha y agarró el bíceps de Conan, arrastrándolo más rápido a su apartamento. Una vez que llegaron, Gavin arrojó las bolsas al suelo, dirigiéndose al baño para sacar su botiquín de debajo del fregadero—. Quítate la sudadera —llamó a Conan desde el baño.

—Eso realmente es muy tuyo, Gavin. Y pensar que ni siquiera me has pagado la cena.

Gavin se sonrojó, contento de que el androide no pudiera verlo.

—Ni siquiera puedes comer, hijo de puta. Quítatela para que pueda ver tu herida —cogió el kit y se dirigió a la sala de estar, encendiendo todas sus lámparas para obtener una mejor luz. Puso el kit en la mesa de café y rebuscó en él. Encontró un par de pinzas y se volvió para mirar el brazo del androide. Inspeccionó la herida, el área alrededor de la piel se había vuelto transparente para revelar el material de silicona blanca debajo de esta.

Gavin contuvo la respiración para hacer que su mano se mantuviera lo más firme posible mientras buscaba la bala con sus pinzas. Hizo una mueca al escuchar a su amigo silbar mientras arrastraba la bala.

—Gracias a Dios que está completa, no sé lo que podría haber hecho si se hubiera hecho añicos —dijo, dejando caer la bala cubierta de sangre azul en una bandeja de metal.

—Probablemente tendré que cambiar mi brazo —dijo Conan simplemente, limpiando la sangre derramada de su brazo con un vendaje—. Mi piel debería repararse a sí misma en las próximas dos horas —Gavin pensó que debería estar asustado de que este androide pudiera repararse a sí mismo, pero en realidad lo encontró lo más jodidamente genial. 

—Eres un maldito idiota —dijo Gavin, volviendo a poner las pinzas en el kit—. No saltes delante mío otra vez.

—Te hubiera disparado en el tórax. Podrías haber muerto. Yo, al menos, puedo ser reparado. Fue la mejor solución posible.

—No me importa si me lastimo. Joder —Gavin murmuró, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Conan notó que Gavin a menudo lo hacía inconscientemente cuando estaba preocupado. ¿Gavin estaba preocupado por él?

—Tu vida es valiosa para mí —Gavin no tuvo ninguna respuesta a eso. No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Conan, parecían gentiles en este momento, no astutos ni calculadores. ¿Cómo demonios Kamski los hizo ver tan realistas?—. ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

—P-por supuesto que sí —Gavin chisporroteó—. Que te lastimes seriamente podría afectar la investigación —dijo, imitando las palabras anteriores del androide.

—Estoy bien ahora, Gavin.

—Lo sé, pero no hagas esa mierda de nuevo. Te patearé el trasero si lo vuelves a hacer.

—Está bien, Gavin —dijo Conan, sonriendo. Ambos sabían muy bien que el detective no lo haría. Gavin encendió la televisión a un canal al azar, pareciendo contentarse con ver una película antigua de Jurassic World. Gavin se quitó las botas y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de café. Conan no se sorprendió al descubrir que al detective le gustaban las películas sobre dinosaurios. Conan se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando horas después el detective se durmió, su cabeza apoyada en el ahora sanado brazo del androide.

Conan no se atrevió a moverse. No cuando después de unos momentos Gavin se movió en su sueño, su cabeza ahora cayendo en el regazo de Conan, su cuerpo se derrumbó en el sofá. A Conan le gustaba lo tranquilo que se veía el detective, su mandíbula era floja y no se mantenía alta con la admirable determinación de obtener lo que quería, como siempre estaba. Si bien la forma en que el detective siempre sostenía que el exterior frío era digno de elogio, era agradable verlo tan... desprotegido. Fue agradable ver al verdadero Gavin deslizarse a través de las grietas de ese exterior en los últimos días. Gavin había dejado que Conan lo viera al verdadero, al Gavin que era amable, al Gavin que se preocupaba por y para otras personas, al Gavin que estaba algo más que un poco destrozado por dentro. Al Gavin que confiaba lo suficiente en Conan para quedarse dormido sobre su hombro. Conan no pudo describir cómo lo hacía sentir, sin más palabras... honrado. Sí, tenía el honor de ser la persona por la que Gavin dejó resbalar su fachada, incluso si no fue algo intencional. Conan no pudo resistirse a pasar sus manos por el cabello castaño del detective, al igual que Gavin cuando estaba estresado. Conan se congeló, su mano estaba en la mitad del cabello de Gavin cuando el detective se movió en su sueño, presionando su cabeza inconscientemente contra la mano de Conan y más cerca de la cálida piel del androide. Conan pasó su mano por el pelo suave de Gavin de nuevo, pensando que estaba bien para él hacer esto mientras el humano no se despertara debido a su toque.

Él también había estado preocupado cuando ese hombre arremetió directamente contra Gavin. Lo había reconstruido en su mente, podría haber corrido hacia el hombre y haberle quitado la pistola de la mano, pero eso habría sido un segundo demasiado tarde y la bala habría golpeado a Gavin. Mientras que Gavin tenía un índice de probabilidad de supervivencia del 89%, eso era demasiado bajo para Conan y se encontró empujando al humano fuera del camino.

Lo haría de nuevo, pensó Conan mientras su programación le aconsejaba que era tiempo de dormir. Se dio cuenta de que evitaría que cualquier bala golpeara a su compañero, detendría a cualquiera que intentara dañar al detective humano frente a él. Mientras se daba cuenta de que Gavin quería proteger a las personas, Conan pensó que Gavin debería tener a alguien que lo protegiera a él. Incluso si esa persona era una lata tonta, como este le recalcaba. Aunque Conan se había dado cuenta de que era una afición en la voz de Gavin, no odio. Había una gran diferencia entre ambos. Conan podía ver eso ahora después de encontrarse con ese hombre en el callejón cuyas palabras habían sido verdaderamente odiosas.

Conan finalmente escuchó a su programación, cerrando los ojos, incluso mientras su mano aún corría por el suave cabello de Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Lamento ese último capítulo y la tristeza, pero espero que esto lo haya compensado."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos <3
> 
> Ese tierno final que la autora le da es sublime y en mi imagen mental, la escena del sofá con RK900 acariciando su cabeza es hermosa (n.n)
> 
> ¿Ustedes qué dicen? 
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor, mis niños.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	5. CAPÍTULO CINCO

Gavin abrió los ojos y descubrió que no estaba en su cama. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, pero eso no explicaba la suave mano que se deslizaba por su cabello, de una manera realmente relajante si debía ser sincero consigo mismo. Los eventos de anoche volvieron lentamente a él. Conan había recibido un disparo, pero ahora ya estaba bien.

Conan había recibido una bala por él.

_«Conan»._

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá junto a Conan. Gavin se sentó lentamente, parpadeando para despertarse. Se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Conan. Mierda. Santa mierda. Joder. Eso tuvo que haber hecho que las cosas se pusieran muy raras. Para empeorar aún más la situación, Conan aún no tenía puesta la camisa. Tuvo que apartar la mirada por estar observando las pecas y los pequeños lunares que le cubrían el pecho y el estómago. El androide parecía estar dormido, sin embargo la maldita cosa había estado pasando su mano por el cabello de Gavin.

Él quería estar extrañado ante esto, en verdad que lo deseaba pero... no lo estaba. Le gustara o no, no había dormido tan bien en los últimos veinte jodidos años como lo había hecho anoche. No había dormido tan bien desde que Noah lo había dejado. Gavin esperaba que esto no hiciera las cosas más difíciles entre ambos. Sentía que las bromas entre ellos eran más normales que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, no quería volver a donde Gavin solo le maldecía todo el tiempo y el androide solo lo miraba con esa conocida frialdad en sus ojos.

No podía preocuparse por eso ahora, tenía que prepararse para el trabajo. Cuando terminó de ducharse y cambiarse por ropa limpia, salió del baño aún secándose el cabello con una toalla. Conan estaba despierto, de pie y mirándose al espejo, jugueteando con las mangas de su nueva chaqueta de cuero. Se giró para dejar a Gavin sin aliento ni bien vio a su compañero.

Conan llevaba la camiseta con escote en pico azul oscuro que Gavin le había regalado la otra noche, pero era tan apretado que el detective podía ver el tenue perfil de los abdominales del androide. La chaqueta le quedaba perfectamente, enfatizando sus anchos hombros, aunque su cuello al no estar cubierto con ese cuello de tortuga, lo hacía parecer menos intimidante y más amigable.

—¿Me veo bien? —Conan preguntó, esa sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios era como si pudiera leer todos los pensamientos salvajes que atravesaban la mente de Gavin. Pero solo eran pensamientos, no significaban nada. Mentiría si dijera que Conan no le resultaba atractivo, le gustaban los buff men _**{N/T: "buff men" no tiene traducción directa al español pero les diré que se lo usa para nombrar a los chicos muy fuertes o tienen músculos definidos, ardientes xD}**_ , pero mantuvo la vista baja y mirando el estómago tonificado del androide.

—Sí, en realidad sí —Gavin sonrió con satisfacción—. Tenía razón, te ves menos como un idiota —Gavin decidió no mencionar sus posiciones a la hora de dormir o cómo Conan se había pasado dos noches seguidas cuando nadie más había puesto un pie en su departamento siquiera. Trató de no pensar en lo que eso podía llegar a significar para él.

Gavin tiró la toalla al baño, peinándose el pelo con los dedos.

—Vámonos —se dirigieron al auto de Gavin y apenas habían conducido cinco minutos cuando el LED de Conan parpadeó en amarillo y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Tenemos otra víctima —dijo Conan con gravedad.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

—Es un GS200, un androide de seguridad. Es propiedad del estado, no hay nadie con quien hablar. Al menos no hay nadie vinculado a su archivo —dijo Conan después de escanear al destruido androide—. Lo último que se informó fue hace treinta horas —el cuerpo había sido encontrado en un callejón, como los demás, su cabello había sido rapado. Había varias heridas en su brazo derecho, probablemente de un cuchillo. Sus ojos habían sido arrancados, probablemente con el mismo cuchillo que antes. Había sido golpeado con un bate de béisbol tantas veces que la silicona en sus brazos y cuerpo ya había sido removida de su lugar—. Lo colgaron... —Conan dijo, mirando los rastros de cuerda que estaban en el cuello de la víctima.

—Pero él es un androide, la mayoría de ustedes no necesitan respirar y ni siquiera pueden sentir dolor. ¿Qué haría colgarlo?

—Aunque este no sentiera dolor como tal, todavía sentía la presión alrededor de su cuello, lo que lo haría bastante incómodo e incluso tortuoso si el agresor estaba haciendo otras cosas para lastimarlo mientras estaba suspendido en el aire. Tal como sucedió con el androide femenino, está claro que no está en contra de hacer eso.

Gavin se agachó al lado del cuerpo, buscando el símbolo para confirmar que era el asesino que habían estado buscando. Lo encontró un segundo después, señalándolo a Conan.

—Este es el trabajo de nuestro asesino, está bien —Gavin suspiró—. No hay huellas digitales, ¿verdad?

—No. Los mismos guantes, sin embargo.

—¿Y la marca de la quemadura?

—Hecha hace dieciocho horas. El asesino lo habría tenido durante al menos doce horas antes de marcarlo y tirar el cadáver, teniendo en cuenta la última vez que lo informaron en servicio.

—¿No hay nada? ¿Ni siquiera un pelo, una pestaña, una gota de sudor?

—Nada de lo que he detectado, parece que manejó el cuerpo con cuidado, asegurándose de no dejar ningún rastro. Escanearé el área una vez más y buscaré pistas microscópicas.

Gavin asintió.

—Encuéntrame en el auto cuando termines, nos dirigiremos a la estación después de esto.

Gavin se sintió impotente mientras se dirigía al automóvil. No había nada que pudiera hacer, tenía que esperar hasta que los técnicos de laboratorio terminaran de inspeccionar el cuerpo, pero dudaba que encontraran algo que Conan ya no hubiera encontrado antes. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iban a atrapar a este tipo si no dejaba rastro de evidencia alguno? Solo había ido a áreas sin cámaras, por lo que ni siquiera podían atraparlo en la CCTV. Incluso el tatuaje resultó ser solo una marca de quemaduras, sin tinta real, por lo que no podían rastrearlo. El asesino había planeado todo antes, sin querer cometer el más mínimo error, y una gran parte de Gavin temía que fallara en su primer caso con androides y que esto causara una mala impresión en el Capitán Fowler. Y tenía aún más miedo de que nunca lo encontraran y este caso quedara sin resolver. Conan se unió a él en el auto unos momentos después, suspirando y apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio.

—Voy a conectarme a su memoria cuando los técnicos hayan terminado.

—Pero él está ciego. Creí que dijiste que ¿no era necesario hacerlo...?

—Pensé que no, pero si hay una posibilidad de que pueda sacar algo de esto, entonces tengo que intentarlo. Puede que tengas razón, podría obtener un clip de voz —Conan temió el momento en que se conectaría con ese androide, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo por el bien de la investigación. Él era un RK900, fue construido para el trabajo policial y tenía que hacer su trabajo. Si ni siquiera podía hacer eso, entonces bien podría tomar sus cosas y largarse.

—Van a pasar unas horas hasta que terminen —dijo Gavin, finalmente arrancando el automóvil y saliendo del estacionamiento.

—Está bien, quiero ver dónde podría estar la base de operaciones del asesino. Tengo una teoría.

Una vez en la oficina, Conan sacó un mapa de papel barato de la ciudad de Detroit. Gavin observó mientras rodeaba el lugar donde se habían encontrado cada uno de los cuerpos. Luego describió un círculo alrededor de una ubicación en el mapa. Gavin lo reconoció de inmediato, ya lo había pasado varias veces antes.

—¿La vieja iglesia abandonada? —Gavin dijo alzando las cejas.

—Sí, es casi directamente el punto central entre los tres lugares donde se encontraron los cuerpos. Y resulta que es el lugar donde Jericho se reagrupó después de que el barco se hundiera.

—Eso es un gran _"jódete"_ para los androides. Supongo que para eso está yendo si está allí. Pero ¿por qué haría esto cuando parece ser el tipo de persona que lo piensa todo?

—Y lo pensó, es por eso que están en lados opuestos de la ciudad. Pero creo que lo hizo inconscientemente. Todos los lugares... todos ellos están a una misma distancia con respecto a la iglesia —Conan dejó caer la pluma que había estado usando sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie—. No digo que esté allí, pero si no encuentro nada en la memoria del androide, al menos valdrá la pena echarle un vistazo al lugar.

Gavin asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, deberíamos al menos echarle una mirada —Gavin se sentó en la silla de su escritorio—. Pedí a los técnicos que me llamaran cuando terminaran, dijeron que no les debería tomar más que un pocas horas.

Conan asintió.

—Te traeré un café —se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina ubicada junto a la oficina de Fowler. Gavin sonrió, viendo al androide alejarse.

—Le diste ropa a Conan —dijo una voz gruñona detrás de él, a la que reconoció como el teniente Anderson.

—Lo hice —dijo Gavin—. Él parecía un tonto, todavía llevaba puesta esa mierda de Cyberlife, no sé por qué todavía la estaba usando. Pero es solo una chaqueta y una camiseta vieja mía.

—Antes Connor le había ofrecido darle su ropa pero no estuvo interesado. Encima acabas de referirte a Conan como " _él_ " —dijo Hank, más una afirmación que una pregunta—. No " _eso_ ".

—¿Y? —dijo Gavin, de repente sintiéndose acorralado.

—Eso no es algo que vaya contigo. Además lo dejas quedarse en tu apartamento.

—En realidad yo no lo invité —mintió Gavin, no quería hablar sobre sus sentimientos cambiantes sobre el androide con nadie, especialmente con este viejo cabrón—. Fue más por conveniencia.

—Me enteré de lo que sucedió anoche —Gavin se congeló, preguntándose cómo el viejo sabía que él y Conan se habían quedado dormidos juntos en el sofá. ¿Se lo había contado Conan a Connor?—. Casi te disparan pero Conan te salvó el culo.

—Hank —dijo Gavin, con hielo en sus ojos y huesos—. ¿Por qué diablos estás aquí?

—Al principio también fue difícil para mí —dijo Hank, señalando a Conan, quien ahora se unía con Connor en la cocina. Connor sonreía alegremente a Conan, mientras que el RK900 le devolvía la sonrisa con cariño. Era muy diferente de todas las sonrisas que le había regalado a Gavin y no entendía por qué eso lo molestaba un poco—. Al principio fue difícil para mí entender por qué Connor actuaba de forma tan humana aunque al mismo tiempo, se asemejaba tanto a una máquina. La serie RK, son prototipos. Creo que es por eso que Connor luchó tanto después de darse cuenta de que era divergente. Una parte de él quería centrarse en la misión y hacer lo que fuera necesario, pero la otra parte, la parte que sentía que los sentimientos humanos, contradecían mucho las cosas. Le tomó un tiempo encontrar ese punto medio feliz y a veces todavía sigue luchando. Fue difícil para mí entender cómo podían tener sentimientos, pero conocer a Connor me hizo darme cuenta de que esto no era algo completamente imposible. Ellos son más que esclavos. También son personas, tienen sus propias mentes, pensamientos y sentimientos.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Odiabas a los androides, incluso más que yo. Solo puedo imaginar lo confundido que te has de sentir ahora mismo.

—Estoy bien —y por un momento Gavin casi se convenció a sí mismo de eso también.

—Sé amigo de Conan —dijo Hank volteándose para irse—. Acércate a él, es realmente sorprendente ver cómo las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado —dijo Hank sobre su hombro, dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Gavin estaba demasiado aturdido como para responder con algo sarcástico.

Este reflexionó por un momento, sin poder decidir entre estar enojado o agradecido. Se conformó con enojarse cuando Conan puso una taza de café frente a él.

—Gracias —murmuró inconscientemente antes de tomar un sorbo.

—Santa mierda —jadeó el androide—. El detective Reed también puede llegar a ser educado. ¿Quién lo diría?

—Cállate —ladró Gavin, sin embargo allí había una sonrisa real dibujada en sus labios. No era fingida ni una mueca, sino una auténtica sonrisa. Y Conan se encontró deseando volver a verla una y otra vez. Tal vez lo haría, el detective parecía estar de buen humor hoy, a pesar de su problemático caso.

—¿Qué quería el teniente Anderson? —Conan dijo, esa chispa de amistad ya se había ido y había vuelto a ser tan profesional como siempre, casi dándole un golpe de realidad por el abrupto cambio.

—Nada de importancia —Gavin mintió, a pesar de que nunca se lo diría al androide o al teniente lo importante que era esa conversación para él. Miró a Conan y pensó que tal vez no era tan malo no odiar a los androides cada segundo de cada día.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Habían cubierto una sábana sobre él, al menos. Pero una sábana blanca no ayudó mucho cuando Gavin ya sabía el horror que había debajo de ella. Conan la levantó, repitiendo el mismo proceso que le había hecho a Andrew hasta que el cuerpo del androide se sacudió y luego se quedó quieto. Conan tomó su mano y Gavin notó el pequeño temblor en su mano. ¿Conan estaba asustado?

Tomó la mano del androide en la suya e inmediatamente lo sintió. Las restricciones contra su cuello. No podía ver, solo destellos rojos en la oscuridad. Se concentró en el dolor cuando sintió que el asesino lo golpeaba, jadeó por respirar, arañando la cuerda alrededor de su cuello.

— _"Jodido pedazo de mierda. ¿Crees que mereces respirar?"_

_«Ahí»_. Un clip de voz. Soltó la mano del androide y cayó al suelo, tosiendo y chisporroteando.

—Wow, ¿qué diablos? Conan, ¿estás bien? —se arrodilló en el suelo cuando este cayó de rodillas, una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra arañando su garganta. Su LED parpadeaba en rojo brillante, y Gavin sabía que eso significaba que estaba muy estresado. Podía ver al androide tratando de hablar, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Conan, todo va a estar bien —el androide siguió respirando pesadamente. Joder. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Se sintió volviendo a la escuela secundaria, un amigo suyo tenía ataques de pánico casi todos los días, Gavin estaba cerca de él con tanta frecuencia que aprendió que socorrer a su amigo le ayudaba a sobrellevarlo. Su amigo, Tony, le dijo que eso lo ayudó mucho, le hizo darse cuenta de que había alguien allí y que no iba a morir. Gavin lo intentó ahora, no sabía qué más hacer. Tiró del androide chisporroteando en sus brazos—. Vas a estar bien, Conan —murmuró en el oído del androide.

—Yo... lo sentí. Sentí la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello. Lo sentí como si fuera yo. N-no podía respirar...

—Lo siento —dijo Gavin, sosteniendo a su amigo más cerca de él, ahuecando su rostro en el que ya tenía lágrimas corriendo a través de sus mejillas—. Lo siento mucho. Estarás bien. Te tengo.

Conan no sabía qué sentir, no sabía cómo expresarlo correctamente. La sensación de asfixia ya no existía, pero aún lo atormentaba. Sintió los brazos de Gavin a su alrededor, lo que llevó a Conan a aferrarse a la chaqueta del detective para que tener algo a lo que sostenerse.

—Te-tengo un clip de voz.

Gavin lo hizo callar.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora mismo. No importa.

_«Sí importa»_ , Conan quería discutir, pero no pudo encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo. El recuerdo lo atormentaba, pero la calidez de Gavin alrededor de él le hizo darse cuenta de que él no estaba en aquel lugar junto al asesino. No estaba siendo torturado, no estaba muerto bajo una sábana blanca sobre una fría mesa de metal. Él estaba ahí, en los brazos de Gavin. Su corazón tronó en su pecho y respiró profundamente, pero se centró en Gavin, quien le susurraba disculpas y gentiles palabras al oído. Este no lo detuvo cuando Conan envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, agarrándose a la parte posterior de su chaqueta. Podía sentir las lágrimas fluir por sus mejillas, humedeciendo la camisa de Gavin. No deseba sentirse débil, ni siquiera debería estar llorando, pero no podía detenerlo y pensó en que Gavin lo entendería. No tenía que preocuparse por sentirse débil frente a él. Conan enterró su rostro en el cuello del contrario, respirando superficialmente mientras este lo sostenía.

Los dos se sentaron acurrucados en el frío suelo de linóleo del laboratorio hasta que la respiración de Conan volvió a normalizarse y el androide se liberó de los brazos de Gavin.

—Tengo un clip de voz —dijo Conan nuevamente. Tenía que concentrarse en la misión, para eso fue construido. Si ni siquiera podía hacer esto bien, entonces ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

—Conan... —Gavin dijo en voz baja—. No, tienes que concentrarte en estar bien ahora mismo. Podemos irnos a casa por el día de hoy. No tienes que preocuparte por el trabajo en este momento —Gavin se levantó, tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a Conan a levantarse del suelo.

—No. Yo así lo quiero. No quiero que nadie más se sienta así... Nunca más. Tenemos que atraparlo.

—Está bien —Gavin suspiró—. Sin embargo, podemos enviar el clip a otra persona para que lo analice... Y entonces nosotros nos iremos a casa.

—Gavin, estaré bien.

—Deberías descansar. Un ataque de pánico no puede ser bueno para tus sistemas.

Conan suspiró y luego asintió, sabía que Gavin tenía razón. Incluso ahora había advertencias que brillaban rojas en la esquina de su visión.

—Gracias, Gavin. Realmente me ayudaste hace un rato.

Fue entonces cuando Gavin se dio cuenta de que su mano aún sostenía la del androide, pero eso no le molestaba tanto como debiera.

—Por supuesto —Gavin se encogió de hombros—. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—En realidad... —dijo Conan, mirando profundamente a los ojos grises de Gavin. No podía apartar la mirada de ellos—. Podrías haber hecho mucho menos. Gracias.

Gavin se encontró mirando a los ojos de Conan, que se había convertido en un acogedor océano azul. Se encontró queriendo inclinarse hacia adelante y cerrar la distancia entre ellos, su cuerpo se sentía frío sin el calor de Conan que lo rodeara.

—De nada —Gavin rompió su contacto visual junto con el de sus manos. No debería querer besar a alguien después de que acabara de tener un jodido ataque de pánico. Aunque, para ser sincero, no sabía qué encontraba más perturbador: querer besar a un androide o querer besar a Conan, su amigo, después de haber sufrido un ataque. Miró su mano, sentía como alfileres y agujas pinchaban su mano, pero sin llegar a ser completamente incómodo, solo le hacía sentir hambriento por disfrutar del toque de Conan otra vez... y no estaba seguro del por qué.

Conan frunció el ceño cuando el detective se apartó, perdiendo el contacto. Cerró los ojos y envió el clip de voz al Capitán Fowler y a un analizador con un breve mensaje. Abrió los ojos y vio que Gavin fruncía el ceño ante su palma abierta, por un motivo del que Conan desconocía.

—Envié el clip de voz. Podemos irnos a casa ahora —Conan salió por la puerta y Gavin lo siguió de cerca.

Por alguna razón desconocida, a Gavin le gustó cómo el androide también había dicho " _a casa_ ".

 

_*** * *** _

 

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando ambos regresaron al departamento de Gavin. Este gimió algo acerca de tener hambre y fue directo a la cocina, abriendo su pequeña despensa. Conan se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero. Se puso cómodo en el sofá mientras Gavin revolvía la cocina. Salió media hora más tarde con un plato de espagueti y se acomodó en el sofá junto a Conan, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el cuenco sobre las piernas. Conan pensó que era una forma extraña de comer, pero se encogió de hombros y dirigió su atención al televisor que estaba reproduciendo una repetición de "That 70's Show". Gavin le explicó que era una serie realmente antigua y que solo unos pocos canales seguían reproduciendo cosas como esa, pero este programa era uno de sus favoritos cuando era adolescente. Conan se encontró divirtiéndose con el personaje de Fez, el tonto hombre extranjero le recordaba un poco a su hermano.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —preguntó Gavin y Conan notó que se salpicaba el queso parmesano por sus labios.

—Fez —dijo Conan—. Me recuerda a Connor. Confundido sin esperanzas acerca de las bromas y los hábitos de otras personas —dijo mientras Fez intentaba hacer que Kelso fuera al baño de hombres después de ver a Jackie decirle a Donna que la acompañara al de las mujeres—. Eso mismo es algo que Connor haría.

Gavin se rió.

—Estás jodidamente en lo cierto, mierda —Conan sonrió con satisfacción al lograr hacer reír a Gavin. Fue una vista maravillosa, la esquina de sus ojos se arrugaba mientras sonreía. Conan se dio cuenta de que quería intentar, de ser posible, que eso sucediera una y otra vez.

Las horas se redujeron hasta las siete de la tarde y Gavin recibió una llamada. Colgó y miró a Conan.

—Ese era Fowler. El hombre que escuchaste era Aaron Wells, solo pudimos identificarlo porque había sido acusado previamente por posesión con la intención de vender cristal rojo. Tenemos su última dirección conocida, pero no vamos a ir esta noche. Fowler envió a algunos oficiales a vigilar el área y ver si pueden atraparlo haciendo algo o escabullirse en algún lugar antes de que tú y yo vayamos allí mañana por la mañana. Nos dijo que descansáramos para estar frescos en la redada.

Conan asintió.

—Tiene sentido. No podemos probar que sea él todavía. Tenemos que atraparlo en el acto porque dudo que obtengamos una confesión —Gavin se levantó y fue hasta su habitación, arrojando un par de pantalones de pijama a Conan. Una vez que ambos estuvieron cambiados, se sentaron juntos en el sofá alternando entre leer y mirar lo que sucedía. Gavin comenzó a bostezar alrededor de las diez y siguió bostezando hasta que Conan le sugirió que se fuera a la cama.

Gavin cerró su libro y lo arrojó al otro lado del sofá.

—Deberíamos dormir, sí —Gavin se levantó del sofá y deambuló por su apartamento, tratando de juntar el suficiente coraje para preguntar en lo qué había estado pensando durante las últimas horas. Finalmente se detuvo junto a la puerta de su habitación, Conan lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo con una ceja arqueada en una silenciosa pregunta.

—Mira, sé que puede no ser exactamente apropiado, pero la verdad es que cuando dormí junto a ti... ese fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en veinte malditos años. No quiero arriesgarme a estar cansado nuevamente, al menos no ahora. Entonces, lo que te sugiero es que... tal vez deberías dormir a mi lado otra vez.

Conan ladeó la cabeza.

—¿En tu cama?

—Bueno, sí, el sofá es jodidamente incómodo —Gavin movió los pies incómodamente, tal vez fue un error preguntar aquello. Sin embargo, pensó en lo que dijo Hank, en cómo debería tratar de ser el amigo de Conan, debería acercarse a él. Gavin odiaba que el consejo viniera del viejo, pero sabía que el teniente tenía razón. Y aún más preocupante, él deseaba acercarse a Conan de todos modos.

—Creo que es una buena idea —dijo Conan simplemente.

Y eso fue todo. Gavin se tumbó en el lado izquierdo de la cama, apoyándose ligeramente sobre las almohadas. Extendió su mano mientras Conan comenzaba a quitarse la camisa.

—Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, tratando de no mirar los abdominales tonificados del androide.

—Calor corporal —respondió Conan simplemente—. Podría ayudarte a dormir mejor.

Gavin se encogió de hombros, si Conan quería estar sin camisa, él podría disfrutar un poco de la vista. El androide se instaló en la cama junto a él cuando Gavin se acercó para apagar la lámpara. Primero intentaron dormir cara a cara, pero el detective no sabía dónde poner las manos. Luego Gavin y Conan se acostaron sobre sus espaldas, y Conan se quedó allí mientras Gavin se ponía de lado, alejándose del otro pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus cuerpos aún estuvieran cerca.

Gavin suspiró, solo estaba haciendo esto aún más incómodo al tratar de no hacerlo tan incómodo. Finalmente, el calor de Conan detrás de él y la reconfortante sensación de saber que él estaba allí hicieron que Gavin se durmiera profundamente, y Conan se durmió poco después.

Conan se despertó alrededor de la una de la mañana para moverse al otro lado de la cama. Gavin había cambiado de posición en su sueño por lo que su cabeza yacía sobre el pecho del androide. Una de las manos de Gavin estaba acunando su cabeza, mientras que la otra estaba sobre el estómago de Conan. Este último notó que sus piernas de alguna manera habían logrado enredarse hasta quedar unidas. No le importaba en absoluto, casi atesoraba la sensación de tener al ser humano tan cerca suyo. Apartó las manos de detrás de su cabeza para envolver con una de ella el cuerpo dormido de Gavin, acercándolo. La otra la colocó encima de la del detective, casi como si estuvieran tomados de la mano. Se sintió bien con Conan. Cerró los ojos y se durmió, sin despertarse otra vez hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Nuevamente muchas gracias chicos por todos los comentarios, son tan increíbles de leer."
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Si me preguntan, yo no daba ni dos pesos por esta historia y su ship xDDDDD
> 
> Sin embargo, supo recolectar su pequeña cantidad de lectores fieles. Por ello, muchas gracias <3
> 
> Son ustedes los que me llenan de ganas para continuar con este proyecto n.n
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, mis niños hermosos. Por favor. 
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	6. CAPÍTULO SEIS

Gavin se encontraba muy cerca del androide. Sus ojos parpadearon para alejar la somnolencia y darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, con las piernas enredadas y los brazos abrazados, se sentía tan bien que ya no le importaba nada. No había estado tan cerca de nadie en años. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca del cálido cuerpo de su amigo. No le importaba si sería incómodo cuando los dos estuvieran despiertos y totalmente levantados, solo sabía que le gustaba estar tan cerca de Conan. Le encantaba estar lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el cálido aliento del androide en la parte posterior de su cuello. Le gustaba... y ello le asustaba de todos maneras. Pero ya no podía molestarse en cuidarse de ello. La mano de Conan estaba alrededor de la de Gavin y se encontró a sí mismo entrelazando sus dedos mientras volvía a dormir.

Conan se despertó con el ligero movimiento a su lado. Eran las 6:52 a.m. y sabía que él y el detective tendrían que levantarse pronto. Pero sintió el cambio de posición de Gavin y pudo sentir que estaba despierto, pero el humano lo sorprendió aún más, cuando imprevistamente lo acercó aún más a él. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Experimentó como si fuera una extraña sensación de tibieza en la boca del estómago cuando abrió los ojos y miró al detective que se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho. Esta calidez aparentemente solo aparecía cuando miraba a Gavin. ¿Era esta una amistad? No, nunca se había sentido así con Connor y él sentía que su hermano también era su amigo. Esto era algo más que amistad, pero no podía definirlo. Notó sus manos, sus dedos entrelazados. Trató de nombrar la sensación que se estaba moviendo dentro de él, pero no sabía qué era.

Conan permaneció despierto, mirando al dormido Gavin y disfrutando del calor del cuerpo abrazado. 

El detective salió del alcance de Conan para apagar la alarma que estaba sonando desde su teléfono detrás de él. En lugar de levantarse inmediatamente, se dejó caer sobre su espalda y se estiró. Dormirse en la cama había sido mucho más cómodo que en el sofá.

—¿Te sientes bien descansado, Gavin? —Conan preguntó, moviendo su cuerpo para apoyarse sobre su codo, mirando a su amigo todavía adormecido.

—Sí, en realidad, sí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Todos mis sistemas son completamente funcionales y están más que alertas.

—Bien —suspiró—. Tenemos que esperar hasta que Fowler me vuelva a llamar. Él querrá que vayamos al apartamento del sospechoso lo antes posible.

—Correcto. Comenzaré s preparar tu café.

—No es necesario.

Conan puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose de la cama. 

—Yo quiero hacerlo. Ve y toma tu ducha.

Gavin asintió, mirando al androide irse. Debería sentirse incómodo entre ellos, eso es lo que había estado esperando. Pero no era así. Se sentía normal. Como si hubieran estado haciendo esto por años. Gavin se levantó de su cama, inclinándose hacia atrás para desesperezarse la espalda. Sí, se sentía normal. 

Gavin salió de la ducha sintiéndose despierto, fresco y completamente vestido mientras salía del tocador. 

—Es extraño —dijo Gavin mientras se acercaba a la cocina en donde Conan se encontraba, ya vestido con jeans y una de las camiseta de Gavin—. No estoy acostumbrado a no sentirme cansado cada segundo de cada día.

—Me alegra que no estés cansado —dijo Conan y se volvió, mostrando un lugar lleno de huevos revueltos, los cuales colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto a una taza de café caliente.

—Cristo, Conan, no tenías que hacer esto. Podía haberme hecho mi propio desayuno.

—Era más eficiente si lo preparaba mientras te duchabas —sonrió Conan mientras Gavin se sentaba en su silla.

El detective se metió un tenedor lleno de huevos en la boca, realmente no esperaba que estuvieran tan buenos, pero la realidad era que sabían deliciosos. Incluso tenían queso en ellos, como a Gavin le gustaba. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Están bien. Gracias, Conan.

—Por supuesto —Conan se sentó en la silla frente a él y abrió su libro. Estaba un poco más de la mitad, ya podría haber terminado, pero realmente quería tomarse su tiempo. Y parecía que Gavin estaba en lo cierto, era mucho mejor que simplemente "sparknotear", como lo había llamado Gavin.

—¿Qué te parece hasta ahora? —preguntó este después de masticar algunos de sus huevos.

—Es genial. Estoy sorprendido de cuánto odio puedes llegar a tener por un simple personaje de ficción.

—¿Cathy? —preguntó Gavin, recordando al personaje más manipulador del libro. Conan asintió, y los dos hablaron un poco más sobre el libro antes de que Gavin recibiera una llamada en su teléfono celular—. Ese era Fowler —dijo después de colgar—. Tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible. Le pedí que enviara algunos oficiales para vigilar esa iglesia abandonada, por si acaso. Los oficiales que estaban vigilando el apartamento no vieron a nadie entrar o salir, Aaron podría no estar más en el apartamento.

Conan se levantó, poniéndose la chaqueta de cuero. Gavin intentó no mirar la pequeña área de su estómago que se veía cuando Conan se estiró y su camiseta se levantó.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, entonces, no deberíamos perder el tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Gavin, ya poniéndose las botas. Agarró su arma y su placa y vio la mirada en los ojos de Conan, a lo que interrumpió antes de que este pudiera hablar—. No te preocupes, mi chaleco está en el auto. Me lo pondré cuando lleguemos allá.

Gavin se puso el chaleco antibalas después de que salió de su automóvil. Si este hombre fuera peligroso, no estaría de más estar un poco más asegurado. Los dos subieron lentamente los escalones y caminaron por el pasillo hasta el apartamento veinticinco. Gavin tocó a la puerta. 

—Departamento de Policía de Detroit. ¡Abra la puerta! —no escuchó una respuesta, solo un golpe desde adentro. Tenían una orden para esto en caso de que surgiera este problema. Gavin asintió con la cabeza hacia Conan, quien retrocedió y abrió la puerta de un puntapié, Gavin trató de no pensar en lo rudo que se veía.

—Ponte detrás de mí —le dijo a Conan, ya levantando su arma. La puerta del departamento se abrió a una sala de estar de tamaño promedio y como Gavin inspeccionó primero la habitación de la izquierda, pudo encontrar un baño repleto con paquetes de cristales rojo en el mostrador. Escuchó un choque a la derecha, que venía de la cocina. Echó un vistazo a Conan antes de acercarse lentamente a la cocina. Vio al hombre, Aaron Wells, metiendo bolsas al azar y piezas de equipo en una gran bolsa de lona.

—¡Quieto ahí! —gritó Gavin, pero sin darse cuenta del arma oculta en la parte trasera de los jeans de Aaron. No se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba siendo apuntado y disparaban en su dirección. Antes de que pudiera devolver el disparo, fue corrido a un costado. La bala golpeó a Conan directamente en el pecho y Gavin no pudo hacer mucho más que gritar por su compañero. No pudo evitar que Aaron vaciara el resto del cargador sobre el cuerpo de Conan y escapara por la escalera de incendios.

—¡Necesito respaldo! —Gavin gritó en su walkie-talkie, gateando hacia Conan—. Oficial caído, repito oficial caído. El sospechoso huyó por la escalera de incendios. Conan... Conan está desangrándose —oyó a alguien chasquear una respuesta, pero no podía oírlo, apenas podía ver mientras acunaba a su compañero en sus brazos. La sangre azul se le escapaba de la boca—. Quédate conmigo, Conan. Alguien va a ayudarte. Mierda, ¿por qué tuviste que hacer eso de nuevo? 

—Gavin, me voy a desconectar —dijo Conan, farfullando sangre azul.

—Conan, no, alguien estará aquí en cualquier momento. ¡Quédate conmigo! —Gavin lloró impotente, aferrándose a su amigo deseando así el poder salvarle la vida. La sangre azul estaba en todas partes, en todo el pecho de Conan y cubriendo las manos de Gavin.

—Estoy demasiado dañado, voy a ser peor si me veo obligado a que me apaguen. No quiero que me pongan en otro cuerpo, podría perder recuerdos.

Gavin asintió, tratando de ignorar la sangre azul en sus manos. 

—Vamos a salvarte, lo prometo —Gavin sostuvo a Conan incluso cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su LED pasó de rojo a amarillo, la única señal de que una parte de Conan todavía estaba viva allí.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Gavin caminó por el pasillo estéril del laboratorio Cyberlife. Conan había estado allí unas horas y nadie había salido a contarle cómo estaba su amigo. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, no sabía cuánto le habían dañado, no sabía si alguna vez se despertaría. Gavin siguió paseando por los pisos que olían fuertemente a desinfectante y trató de no obsesionarse con los momentos que él y Conan habían compartido en los últimos días. Como se miraban el uno al otro sobre sus libros mientras estaban sentados a cada lado del sofá leyendo. Los suaves roces de sus brazos mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro. Realmente trató de no pensar en sus manos entrelazadas y como nunca podría sentir eso otra vez. Lo intentó y falló miserablemente. Cada momento, cada mirada, cada sonrisa que compartieron pasó por su mente. Si Conan murió o se olvidó de todo, estos recuerdos eran todo lo que a Gavin le quedaba. Incluso ahora, no podía recordar exactamente la forma en que se veían sus manos entrelazadas, no podía recordar la sonrisa exacta o la alegría en los ojos azules de Conan en la cafetería. Gavin caminó por el pasillo pasando sus manos por su cabello, persiguiendo a sus recuerdos.

Finalmente, alguien abrió la puerta. Una mujer que parecía estar en sus treinta y tenía el cabello pelirrojo, el cual resaltaba en contraste con su bata de laboratorio blanca. Ella no se veía feliz.

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero él es un prototipo. No tenemos todos los biocomponentes necesarios para arreglarlo. Hay uno que tenemos y que podría funcionar, pero también podría ser peligroso si no es compatible con su cuerpo. Y hay otros dos que los necesita, pero no los tenemos aquí. Y esos son solo los componentes que él necesita, hay otros que ahora están rotos y son completamente únicos. Sigue perdiendo thirium, podemos seguir dándole más pero aún así seguirá perdiéndola.

Gavin pensó por un momento, pasándose la mano por el pelo una y otra vez.

—Déme una lista de los biocomponentes que necesita.

—Detective...

—Solo hágalo, por favor. Necesito la lista y suficiente thirium como para que dure en una hora en coche —Gavin sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 

_*** * *** _

 

—Ah, hermanito, qué placer —Gavin había atravesado la puerta después de que la androide rubia la abriera, con Conan en sus brazos. Este era jodidamente pesado, pero así Gavin podía mantenerlo despierto. Encontró a Elijah Kamski en la primera habitación donde miraba, relajándose en una silla al lado del estanque, que era inquietantemente del color de la sangre.

—Kamski, necesito tu ayuda —dijo Gavin, señalando con la cabeza a Conan en sus brazos—. Necesito que lo arregles.

Kamski se levantó de su asiento, caminando elegantemente hasta pararse frente a Gavin.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un RK900. Se lastimó mal y no tienen las partes para arreglarlo. Tengo una lista de lo que él necesita. Sé que puedes arreglarlo. Pagaré lo que sea necesario.

—Ven —le dijo a Gavin, llevándolo a una habitación separada que parecía ser su laboratorio—. Ponlo sobre la mesa —Gavin lo hizo, moviendo cuidadosamente el cuerpo del androide y luego arreglando el cabello de Conan después de que terminara. Se había puesto tan revuelto y sabía que al androide no le gustaría así. Se volvió hacia Kamski, sacando una lista de su bolsillo y entregándosela.

Kamski tararea mientras mira la lista.

—Un par de estos tendré que modificarlos por otros biocomponentes. Otros completamente habrán que hacerse desde cero. Qué extraño... hice un diseño para un RK900 pero nunca esperé que comenzara a producirse.

—Él es el único —dijo Gavin, mirando a su amigo. Si no miraba el maldito pecho de Conan, podría fingir que solo estaba durmiendo.

—Ya veo, ¿está intacta la memoria?

Gavin asintió, viendo como Kamski comenzaba a conectar máquinas al cuerpo de Conan. 

—Creo que sí. Dijo que iba a apagarse manualmente. No quería que sus recuerdos se perdieran —la voz de Gavin se quebró ante la última palabra, no sabía qué haría si Conan se despertaba y no lo recordaba. Se aclaró la garganta con la esperanza de que Kamski no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero por supuesto, lo hizo. 

—Recuerdos... ¿eh? ¿Cómo es que se dañó tanto?

Gavin miró hacia la cara de Conan. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la sonrisa juguetona que había bailado con tanta frecuencia en sus labios, que casi ya había olvidado lo que era la frialdad dibujada en sus rasgos. Se recordó eso mientras miraba a su compañero inconsciente. Su amigo inconsciente.

—Estábamos rastreando a este asesino. Vio que el sospechoso tenía una pistola antes que yo y se arrojó frente a mí. El maldito idiota olvidó que tenía un chaleco puesto... Pero él me protegió. El tirador escapó pero Conan me protegió. Él me protegió porque pensó que él era reemplazable.

—Pero él es reemplazable. Podría construir fácilmente un nuevo cuerpo para él. Sorprendentemente, es mucho más fácil que reparar su piel. 

—Conan me dijo que cuando transfieres recuerdos a otro cuerpo alguno se pierde o se corrompe. Cosas completamente aleatorias.

—Eso es cierto, es posible.

—Si algunas cosas se perdieran, él ya no sería mi Conan. Y eso es algo que a los dos no nos gustaría.

—Gavin, ¿qué inspiró este cambio en ti? —finalmente, el detective miró a los ojos a su hermano. Era más diferente de lo que él recordaba, su cabello estaba medio afeitado y la otra mitad recogido en un rodete de hombre y era más oscuro, casi como el color del cabello de Gavin. Había perdido los lentes y se había cortado la barba, este no era el hermano que recordaba en absoluto. Cuando eran niños, su hermano era calmado, pero al menos parecía feliz. Ahora solo parecía inquietante y espeluznante. Los ojos azules de su hermano lo miraban hacia abajo, mirando a Gavin como si fuera un rompecabezas que Kamski estaba tratando de resolver—. Solías odiar a los androides de cualquier tipo. Ahora escucho que estás investigando un caso sobre los asesinatos de androides, tratando de salvarlos. Luego te encuentro en la puerta de mi casa pidiéndome que salve un androide y hablas de él como si fuera una persona, no solo una máquina.

Gavin apartó la mirada de los ojos azules de su hermano y miró a Conan, solo esperando ver sus ojos azules otra vez. 

—Él lo hizo. Él me mostró que está vivo, que es una persona. Él es mi amigo —Gavin dio un paso más cerca de Conan, levantando su mano para dejar que sus dedos rozaran contra el costado de su cara inconsciente... Él deseaba tanto volver a ver la sonrisa de Conan otra vez, sólo una vez más. La última vez que sonrió a Gavin fue cuando este luchó por ponerse su chaleco antibalas al principio y del que finalmente necesitó la ayuda de Conan. Él no sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, o de lo contrario, lo habría mirado más tiempo, se lo habría grabado en la memoria. 

Se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, Kamski lo miro con sus ojos azules, observando a Gavin como si fuera el lobo y el detective fuera un ciervo bebé tambaleante.

—¿Qué vas a hacer por mí si lograra arreglarlo?

—Cualquier cosa —susurró Gavin, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Conan. Las manos de Conan estaban flojas y frías, intentó no pensar en esa mañana. Trató de no pensar en cómo sus manos se entrelazaron juntas. Trató de no pensar que Conan aún no lo recordaría, que Conan tal vez ni siquiera recordaría a Gavin.

—Cualquier cosa, ¿eh? Eso es terriblemente amplio.

—Elijah —la voz de Gavin terminó por romperse... Y a él no le importaba que llorara frente a su hermano. A él no le importaba. No cuando Conan estaba inconsciente y herido frente a él, todo por su propia culpa. Porque Gavin fue demasiado imprudente, debió haber notado el arma. Apartó la mirada de Conan y clavó sus brillantes ojos grises en su hermano, secándose las pocas lágrimas que habían caído—. Eli... Eli, por favor... Por favor. 

—Quiero que me perdones. Perdóname por todo lo que hice que te hizo enojar conmigo. ¿Por llamar la atención de mamá y papá? ¿Por haber hecho androides? Si no puedes perdonarme de inmediato, al menos dime por qué no me has hablado en quince años.

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Qué se supone que debo saber?

—Les contaron a mamá y a papá sobre Noah y yo... Se lo contaron a sus padres. Noah tuvo que irse porque su padre preferiría matarlo antes de dejarlo ser gay. No me importó lo que mamá y papá hicieron, sino cómo tú me traicionaste. Realmente nunca nos llevábamos bien, pero éramos hermanos, no pensé que ibas a acusarme... Pero lo hiciste. No puedo perdonarte por eso.

—Gavin —dijo Elijah en voz baja y de repente el hombre frente a él era su hermano otra vez. Este era el Elijah que lo llevaba a casa después de que se caía de la bicicleta y se raspaba la rodilla cuando tenía ocho años. Este era el hermano que siempre le dejaba elegir el canal en la TV. El que lo cubría cuando se escapaba para ver a Noah en medio de la noche—. Mamá y papá ya sabían de ti y Noah. No sé cómo lo supieron, pero yo no se los dije. No se preocupaban por el asunto... ni por ti. Lamento que nunca se preocuparan por ti... pero ellos no sabían del padre de Noah o no habrían dicho nada. Pero créame, Gavin, nunca se los dije. Nunca te hubiera hecho eso. Te amo, eres mi hermano.

Gavin no podía comprender esto ahora mismo. Por primera vez en su vida, no quería pensar en Noah. Noah se había ido. Él no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. Pero Conan... Conan todavía tenía una oportunidad. Él aún podría vivir.

—Solo arréglenlo, por favor —dijo en voz baja.

—Por supuesto, Gavin. Iba a hacerlo, sin compromiso alguno. Nunca hubiese esperado tanto tiempo si lo hubiera sabido...

—No me importa —Gavin lo interrumpió—. Solo arréglalo —Kamski asintió y se dirigió a su equipo. A Gavin realmente no le importaba. Él se preocuparía más tarde, tal vez. Pero no quería preocuparse por nada más, hasta que Conan volviera a estar bien. Gavin apretó la mano del androide entre las suyas, esperando que este supiera que él estaba allí.

Fue horas después, cuando Kamski finalmente terminó, le dijo a Gavin que descansara un poco. 

—No podrá despertarse por un par de horas más. Ve, puedo mostrarte una habitación.

—Me quedaré junto a él —dijo Gavin, la determinación clara en su voz y en sus ojos—. Necesito estar aquí cuando se despierte —Kamski asintió solemnemente y los dejó solos.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Cuando Conan finalmente abrió los ojos, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz sobre él. Le dolía mucho el pecho y sentía que alguien lo agarraba con fuerza de la mano.

_«Gavin. Ese era Gavin.»_

Repasó sus recuerdos, paseando en cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada toque. Él lo recordaba todo. Suspiró de alivio. 

Cuando vio al sospechoso levantar el arma hacia Gavin, su mente se congeló, no consideró otras posibilidades, simplemente saltó frente a él, pensando solo en Gavin. _«Gavin»._ Gavin no podría lastimarse, no dejaría que sucediera. Nada más importaba. Ni la misión, ni el caso, nada. 

Gavin suspiró de alivio cuando vio los familiares ojos azules abrirse y cerrarse.

—Conan... —respiró, todavía sosteniendo su mano.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estamos en la casa de Elijah Kamski.

—¿Tu hermano? Gavin, ¿por qué?

—Cyberlife no tenía las partes adecuadas para arreglarte después de que fueras un idiota y me salvaras... De nuevo. Hablando de eso, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. Hablo en serio esta vez. O te juro por Dios que te dispararé yo mismo. Pero... cuando dijeron que no podían arreglarte, eso no fue suficiente para mí. No podía rendirme tan fácilmente. Sabía que Kamski podía arreglarte, así que por eso vine aquí. 

—Tu vida es valiosa para mí. Lo haría de nuevo —Conan lo dijo sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces.

El cuerpo de Gavin se estremeció involuntariamente ante las serias palabras.

—Tenía un chaleco puesto.

—Un chaleco no protegería tu cabeza o tu cerebro. Que es lo que él estaba buscando.

—Aún así, no me importa. No hagas esa mierda de nuevo. Es molesto tener que venir hasta aquí.

—¿Por qué los dos estamos aquí de todos modos? Es tu hermano, lo odias. Entiendo por qué yo tengo que estar aquí, pero no tú. 

—Haría cualquier cosa para que volvieras y no había forma de que me fuera de tu lado —Gavin respiró, la carga en su pecho finalmente había abandonado su cuerpo una vez que Conan había abierto los ojos. Él no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo cuando una gota de líquido transparente cayó por las mejillas del androide y la mesa de metal debajo de él—. Oye, no llores —Gavin sonrió—. Vamos, ¿dónde está ese estoico, "lo sé todo", idiota que conocí?

—Estoy llorando porque tengo miedo —dijo Conan, limpiándose los ojos con su brazo libre. Sacudió las lágrimas restantes en sus ojos, conjurando una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Dónde está el verdadero Gavin? Esta extraña versión tuya me está asustando.

Gavin se rió, solo echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió, mientras Conan grababa ese momento en su mente. El detective se sintió más ligero que en los últimos días. 

—¿Tú... recuerdas todo? —preguntó Gavin vacilante.

—Lo recuerdo todo —dijo Conan, apretando la mano de Gavin en la suya, entrelazando los dedos como lo habían hecho esa mañana. El corazón de Gavin palpitó como loco en su pecho. Realmente había pensado que nunca más volvería a experimentar esto. Pensó que nunca vería los ojos de Conan, ni su estúpida sonrisa de nuevo. Una parte de él pensó que debería alejarse antes de comenzar a sentir cosas que no podría olvidar, pero ya no le importaba. Y una parte de él sabía que ya estaba demasiado lejos. Pero no podía preocuparse por su enamoramiento con Conan en este momento, no cuando este acababa de despertar. Él podría superar su enamoramiento más tarde. Sabía que eso era lo que era, un enamoramiento. Él estaba enamorado de Conan. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él al respecto?

Gavin negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a tener que conseguirte un jodido chaleco ya que parece que te encanta saltar delante de las balas —dijo Gavin, sonriendo a su amigo. Conan estaba despierto y lo recordaba todo, eso era todo lo que importaba. Y Gavin sentía que estaba volando.

—Lo que sea. Ahora dime, ¿mi chaqueta de cuero está completamente arruinada?

Gavin no pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para reírse nuevamente, y Conan nuevamente saboreó esa sonrisa. El calor estaba allí en la boca del estómago otra vez. La calidez que hizo que Conan realmente se sintiera vivo, el calor que hacía que el dolor en su pecho pareciera insignificante. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de cuál era el sentimiento, pero a él igualmente le gustaba. Agarró la mano de Gavin, saboreando la expresión de su rostro, la calidez de sus familiares ojos grises, la sonrisa que había calentado cada frío y liso pedazo de silicona de su cuerpo sin que Conan se hubiera dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Miró la cara de Gavin y sonrió.

Ni uno ni el otro notó cómo la piel en la mano de Conan que sostenía el agarre de Gavin se retrajo para revelar el material blanco debajo. Sin embargo, Elijah Kamski sí, lo notó, mientras entraba a la habitación para ver cómo estaban. Notó la mano humana que sostenía con ternura la silicona blanca. Notó la sonrisa cálida y la luz en los ojos grises de su hermano y la sonrisa cariñosa en los labios del androide. Elijah lo notó todo y salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había venido, contento de que su hermano finalmente pareciera feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Muchas gracias por leer y los veré todos los jueves para la próxima actualización!"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Conmigo no sé cuando nos veamos, a decir verdad xDDD
> 
> Supongo que de aquí a dos días pero como no quiero mentirles no les diré nada n.n
> 
> Nos leeremos cuando nos leamos (?)
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la caja de los comentarios, por favor, mis niños. Respetemos a aquellos que aún no han leído la historia 
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	7. CAPÍTULO SIETE

Conan despertó con Gavin hablando por teléfono con alguien. Él se paseaba por la habitación, por lo que el androide fácilmente podría decir que estaba frustrado.

—Capitán, le dispararon seis putas veces en el tórax. No esperaría que ningún otro oficial saltara y volviera a trabajar después de eso —una pausa —. Sí, bueno, puede ser un robot, pero todavía necesita tiempo para sanar —Gavin estaba discutiendo por Conan, incluso si este tenía razón, podría estar arriesgando su trabajo. Y Gavin lo estaba haciendo para defenderlo—. Mire, ¿puede vigilar la iglesia? Nos dirigiremos a casa esta noche y lo resolveremos mañana por la mañana. No, no quiero que Connor, Hank ni nadie se encargue de eso. Conan y yo hemos estado en esto desde el principio. Es nuestro caso. 

Gavin se pasó la mano por la cabeza y por un momento recordó la sensación de Conan pasando la mano por su cabello, el detective sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo.

—Mire, ahora mismo solo podemos arrestarlo por herir a un oficial y posesión de drogas. Nada por el asesinato de estos androides. Sabemos dónde está y podríamos entrar ahora, o también podemos esperar. Si lo esperamos podemos darle una falsa sensación de seguridad y hacerle sentir que escapó —mientras Gavin escuchaba a Fowler, finalmente notó que Conan estaba despierto y mirándolo fijamente—. Fowler, está despierto. Tengo que irme —le lanzó otra mirada a Conan mientras dejaba hablar a Fowler—. Sí, se lo diré. Adiós.

Gavin colgó el teléfono y se sentó en un taburete junto a la cama de Conan, tomando inmediatamente la mano de este, frotando la almohadilla del pulgar suavemente contra el dorso de la mano. Había transcurrido una noche completa desde que Kamski había reparado a Conan y éste había vuelto a dormir toda la noche, Gavin estaba encorvado en el taburete junto a él. Era incómodo, pero aún dormía bien con la mano de Conan en la suya hasta que Fowler lo había despertado con esa llamada. Era miércoles por la mañana y Conan parecía estar mejor.

—Aquí —dijo Gavin, mientras le daba a Conan una botella llena de thirium—. Kamski quería que te rellenaras un poco cuando te despertaras.

Conan tomó el recipiente y se lo bebió. 

—Fowler quiere que investiguemos —dijo Conan después de haber terminado, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Gavin asintió. 

—No puedo creerlo. Solo estuviste jodidamente muerto. Ni siquiera estás curado por completo y, sin embargo, él quiere que saltes de nuevo al campo de inmediato —y era cierto. Las heridas habían empezado a cerrarse por sí solas, pero todavía serían unas cuantas horas las que debía esperar; que, en comparación con la herida en su brazo, la cual, había sido mucho menos grave, esto ayudó a que se curara mucho más rápido. Kamski le había puesto una especie de gel en sus heridas para acelerar la cicatrización, pero aún así sería un tiempo—. Pero no te preocupes, él te desea una rápida recuperación —dijo Gavin con sarcasmo, burlándose del tono de Fowler—. Tengo razón, es mejor esperar. Necesitamos más que unos pocos cargos. Este tipo no confesará haber matado a esos androides y no podemos probar que fuera él, además de ese único clip de voz. Necesitamos más.

—Tienes razón —concordó Conan, pero descubrió que no quería hablar sobre el caso. Lo cual era extraño, se suponía que solo debía preocuparse por la misión. Para eso fue diseñado—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Has hablado con tu hermano? —se encontró preguntando.

—Sí —Gavin respondió—. Mientras todavía estabas inconsciente. Dijo... dijo que nunca les contó a mis padres sobre Noah, que lo descubrieron por sí solos. Él nunca supo por qué lo odiaba todos estos años. Para ser sincero, me siento tan infantil por ignorar su existencia en los últimos quince años, ahora que sé que no hizo nada malo. No era su culpa que fuera un genio, solo hacía lo que amaba —Gavin se pasó de nuevo las manos por el cabello—. Y dijo que me amaba y que aún quería mi perdón. No sé, estaba demasiado preocupado por ti como para concentrarme en él.

—Eso no hace que tus sentimientos sean inválidos. Tal vez estabas equivocado acerca de él, sí, pero si Kamski te está dando una oportunidad, entonces tal vez deberías tomarlo. Date la oportunidad de compensarlo por estos últimos quince años.

Gavin lo pensó, tal vez no era una mala idea, pero sus manos temblaban con la idea de estar completamente a solas con su hermano. No sabía cómo actuar y, conociéndose a sí mismo, sabía que podía decir una cosa mala y arruinarla para siempre. 

—No sé... no quiero hacerlo solo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías mantenerme lejos? —Conan dijo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado en forma de lobo.

Gavin sonrió a su amigo, contento de ver que estaba volviendo a su viejo yo engreído.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Gavin, queriendo cambiar de tema. Podría preocuparse por su hermano más tarde. Después de que Conan estuviera completamente sanado. 

—Con un poco de dolor. No está mal, supongo. No duele tanto como cuando me golpearon —Conan miró las manos unidas de Gavin y él—. Podría apagar los sensores de dolor, pero me gustan más así. Me hace sentir más... vivo.

—Incluso si los hubieras desconectados, todavía estarías tan vivo como cualquier otra persona —respondió Gavin un segundo después. El corazón artificial de Conan palpitó con fuerza en su pecho. Esa sensación cálida, estaba allí de nuevo. Lo hacía sentir más vivo que con cualquier dolor encima.

—Creo que... tú me haces sentir más vivo —dijo Conan. Gavin tragó saliva, tenía ganas de hacer algo. Quería tener más contacto que solo tomarlo de las manos. Se encontró queriendo besar al androide que se parecía tanto a Connor que a veces lo asustaba. Sin embargo, Conan era completamente diferente por ser Conan, precisamente. Gavin apartó ese pensamiento, tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que el androide no querría devolverle el beso, parecía demasiado seguro en la " _zona del amigo"._

Eso estaba bien, le gustaba ser amigo de Conan. Al menos no estaba tratando de negar que él ya era su amigo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué Gavin todavía anhelaba mucho más? Tenía que poner fin a su estúpido enamoramiento.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

—Aquí hay algo de thirium extra, bébelo hasta que estés satisfecho —dijo Kamski mientras permanecían de pie en la entrada de su casa, junto a la gran imagen enmarcada de sí mismo. Les entregó una mochila llena de paquetes del líquido azul, la cual Gavin se la colgó al hombro.

Este último se dio vuelta para irse, asintiendo con agradecimiento a su hermano, pero Kamski habló, deteniéndolo en seco.

—Gavin, quiero llegar a conocerte. Sé que mamá y papá ya no tienen la oportunidad, pero no dejaré que la mía se desperdicie.

El detective se volvió lentamente hacia su hermano y se encontró con los ojos de Conan mientras giraba. El androide asintió para darle aliento. 

—Probablemente podamos salir a almorzar o algo así. Después de este caso —Kamski asintió, pero Gavin se encontró añadiendo—. Conan se unirá a nosotros, por supuesto.

Kamski asintió de nuevo.

—No lo haría de otra manera. Me gustaría conocerlos a los dos. Te llamaré pronto.

Gavin asintió con la cabeza y se alejó, llevando a Conan fuera de la casa.

—Gracias, Eli —dijo por encima de su hombro. Elijah solo asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando recorrieron el largo camino de regreso a Detroit. Mayormente en silencio. La música de Gavin se escuchaba en el fondo mientras los dos hacían charlas sin sentido de vez en cuando. Ambos finalmente llegaron al departamento de Gavin alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

El detective se hizo un tostado de queso después de darle a Conan un poco de ropa para que se cambiara. Estaba contento de finalmente estar en casa otra vez. El lugar de Elijah era demasiado limpio y demasiado moderno. Le gustaba su departamento, incluso si era pequeño. Después de unos minutos, el androide salió de la habitación con el mismo pantalón de pijama que un par de noches atrás y una camiseta blanca lisa que le quedaba un poco apretada. Gavin se dio cuenta de que tendrían que llevarlo a comprar más ropa que realmente le quedara bien. Ambos se sentaron juntos en el sofá y Gavin encendió la televisión, aunque en realidad no le estuviera prestando atención. Se comió todo su sándwich, tragó unos cuantos sorbos de café y luego se volvió hacia Conan.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Gavin.

—El fuerte dolor casi se ha ido, ahora solo es uno ligero. Creo que mi piel también se ha cicatrizado —Gavin esperaba que se asustara por el hecho de que la piel de Conan podía curarse por sí sola, pero en su lugar sintió curiosidad al respecto.

—¿Puedo ver? —Gavin preguntó tentativamente.

Conan asintió y levantó su camiseta. Gavin puso su mano suavemente sobre su pecho. No había cicatrices, solo una pequeña protuberancia localizada sobre su estómago en uno de los lugares donde había sido disparado. Esa herida fue la peor debido a que fue donde le dispararon de frente. Gavin nunca habría sabido que únicamente le habían disparado hace tan solo un día antes si no lo hubiera visto por sí mismo. Podía sentir la bomba de thirium latiendo constantemente en el pecho del androide y pareció acelerar su ritmo mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba con los ojos de Conan.

Este sabía lo que era besarse. Lo había visto en películas que había visto con Gavin y Connor. Sabía lo que era, pero el proceso le había parecido tan poco familiar e innecesario. Sin embargo, descubrió que su mirada bajaba a los labios de Gavin y se preguntó cómo sería besarlo. Este parecía tener los labios suaves y se preguntó cómo se sentiría probarlos. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría el hombre si tiraba del labio inferior de Gavin con los dientes.

Conan todavía estaba aprendiendo lo que quería decir algunas cosa, pero sabía que quería los labios de Gavin.

En ese preciso momento. 

Cuando Conan se inclinó hacia adelante, esperaba que el hombre se alejara, pero Gavin se quedó donde estaba. Sintió que la mano de Gavin se deslizaba desde su estómago hacia su costado, sus dedos callosos bailaronn sobre la piel del androide. Conan inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Gavin. Este no reaccionó y Conan se alejó, preparando una disculpa. No esperaba que Gavin se le adelantara y capturara sus labios otra vez.

Este había odiado a los androides desde que Elijah había comenzado a crearlos en su sótano. Los había odiado a todos, pero no podía odiar al que estaba sentado frente a él. Por más duro que lo intentara, no podía odiar a Conan. Y allí estaba él, besando al androide como si se tratara de su respiración, como si fuera lo que realmente necesitaba respirar todo este tiempo y ahora no podía volver al aire normal. Ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera besando a un androide. Le importaba más el hecho de que fuera Conan a quien estaba besando. Esperaba que los labios de Conan fueran duros y fríos. No esperaba que se sintieran tan suaves y cálidos, tan parecidos a los labios de un humano. Además descubrió que nunca querría besar a otra persona dado que nadie más le daría la misma sensación que Conan le estaba dando ahora. No esperó sentir que deseaba más con cada roce de esos labios contra los suyos.

Este era Conan, su compañero maravillosamente molesto. Conan, su tonto amigo que estúpidamente saltó frente a las balas para salvarlo. Conan, que casi había muerto tratando de salvarlo. Conan, que conocía la parte más profunda y más oscura de él, y le gustaba de todos modos. Conan, quien era realmente un buen besador. 

Conan pronto entendió por qué besarse era algo popular.

Gavin se acercó a él, deleitándose con la sensación de la cálida piel del androide contra la palma de su mano. Trató de transmitir lo que sentía con sus besos, incluso si no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. Solo sabía que necesitaba a Conan a su lado como necesitaba respirar. Eso asustó un poco a Gavin, pero se recompuso rápidamente y besó profundamente a Conan impulsado por ese miedo.

Gavin nunca había sido muy de los preliminares, le gustaba más directamente ponerse el ponerse a trabajar. No le gustaba la idea de intercambiar saliva de un lado a otro y dejarla gotear por la barbilla. Pero con Conan era diferente... él quería más. _«Más»_ , fue todo lo que pudo pensar cuando el androide deslizó sus manos en el cabello de Gavin y lo besó profundamente. Un gemido amortiguado salió de sus labios cuando Conan tiró ligeramente de los mechones de su cabello. El androide sonrió, le gustaba bastante ese sonido.

Sumergió su lengua en la boca del detective, intrigado por los gustos que encontró allí. Podía detectar el café, la nicotina de un cigarrillo. Ahí estaba esa cálida sensación dentro de su estómago de antes cuando Gavin tiró más cerca de él. Pero ese calor era más intenso que antes, ahora era un fuego furioso que se estaba formando dentro de él. Cuando las manos del detective vagaron por su estómago y costados, se preguntó cómo era posible sentir tanto en un simple toque.

Gavin lo hacía sentir vivo. Su hermano había despertado a Conan, sí, pero él no sabía lo que era estar realmente despierto hasta ahora. Sintió que se estaba despertando con cada beso, con cada toque que el humano le daba. Conan anhelaba esa sensación, la persiguió. 

Gavin sabía que debería alejarse, sabía que eso era lo que debería hacer. Pero cuando los labios de Conan tocaron los suyos encendieron un fuego en él que ni siquiera sabía que ya estaba allí. Sabía que tenía que alejarse, entonces ¿por qué se inclinaba aún más cerca del beso? ¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que el androide lo apoyara contra el sofá para que sus cuerpos se apretaran entre sí, de modo que sus piernas se enredaran? Cristo, sintió la dureza de Conan contra su muslo, el androide no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que había sido actualizado. Una gran actualización, dicho sea paso. No podía alejarse, no ahora, no cuando había querido esto por lo que parecieron años.

—Joder —jadeó en la boca de Conan mientras este jugaba experimentalmente contra él. 

—¿Pasa algo, detective Reed? —Gavin podía escuchar la sonrisa egoísta en sus labios, sabía que estaba allí.

Trató de responder, pero el androide inclinó los besos de lleno contra la base de su garganta, haciendo que sus cuerdas vocales fueran inútiles. ¿A dónde carajo había aprendido a hacer esta mierda? Conan se arrodilló contra él otra vez y Gavin pudo sentir el deseo ardiendo en su estómago. Se mordió el labio para contener el gemido que amenazaba con resbalar y en cambio lo amortiguó el androide con su boca. No había querido a nadie tanto en años. Y una parte de él quería llevarlo a su habitación, o mejor aún, simplemente follarlo en ese sofá. Pero tenían cosas problemáticas de las que preocuparse que eran más importantes que follar.

—Mierda, Conan —Gavin gimió y finalmente se alejó del androide. Echaba de menos la sensación de aquellos labios contra los suyos tan pronto como se habían ido, pero tragó saliva y miró a los ojos de Conan, tenía que detenerlo ahora o no sería capaz de detenerlo más tarde—. Conan, tenemos que parar. 

Sabía que Gavin tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo, aún no había terminado con el detective.

—Tienes razón... —admitió, incluso aún si se inclinaba para besar la clavícula del detective.

Gavin contuvo el aliento e intentó no concentrarse en los labios besando aquella parte sensible de su cuello.

—Todavía tenemos un caso y por mucho que quisiera, no deberíamos... —Gavin dijo sin aliento y luchó para calmarse cuando todo lo que quería hacer era acercar a Conan a él—. No deberíamos estar tan distraídos y perder el sueño en este momento, especialmente cuando todavía estás sanando.

—Tienes razón —dijo Conan nuevamente, sentándose y apartándose de Gavin. Echaba de menos la sensación del cuerpo de este contra el suyo, tan cerca pero demasiadas corazas entre ellos—. En continuar... —ronroneó Conan y vio cómo Gavin se estremecía y lo miraba con los ojos dilatados.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —dijo Gavin, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia el baño. Cuando volvió a salir varios minutos después, se estaba secando con la toalla y su cuerpo sin camisa temblaba ligeramente. Entonces fue una ducha fría.

Conan aprovechó el momento para apreciar el cuerpo de Gavin por primera vez. Ya lo había sentido con sus manos y su cuerpo, pero al mirarlo volvió a sentir esa sensación en sus entrañas. Desvió la mirada antes de excitarse de nuevo. Podría controlarlo si quisiera, pero tenía la sensación de que sería muy difícil controlarlo con Gavin junto a él.

El detective suspiró, mirando al androide en su sofá, con su cabello perfectamente alborotado. Gavin todavía lo deseaba a pesar de la ducha fría y se preguntó si sería una buena idea si dormían uno al lado del otro. 

—¿Vamos a dormir en la misma cama otra vez? Podría llevar a otras cosas además de simplemente dormir.

—Yo puedo controlarme, lo creas o no —Conan sonrió, inclinando la cabeza. Gavin intentó ignorarlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con él? Acababa de aceptarlo como su amigo y, aunque la sensación de atracción siempre había estado allí, nunca había tenido la intención de actuar en consecuencia. Parecía un salto tan rápido cuando solo había pasado una semana. Por otra parte, Gavin siempre había sido impulsivo. Pero el corto periodo de tiempo no quitaba lo bien que le hacía sentir, no le quitaba el aliento que Conan le había robado con cada beso. 

Podía ver que el humano todavía estaba en conflicto, era obvio por la forma en que se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Conan suspiró.

—Duermes mejor cuando estás a mi lado. Lo hemos hecho durante las últimas tres noches, no hay razón para parar justo ahora. Nada pasará.

Gavin asintió y se dirigió a la habitación, con el androide no muy lejos detrás de él. Se acomodó en la cama, apagando la luz mientras Conan se quitaba la camisa ajustada y se deslizaba bajo las sábanas junto a él. Gavin estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y ansiaba estar más cerca, pero no podía. Entonces, cuando el androide cerró los ojos, Gavin comenzó a mover su cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama.

Conan se dio cuenta inmediatamente cuando este comenzó a acercarse más a él. Mientras que él tenía los ojos cerrados, todavía pudo sentir a Gavin moverse en la cama. Se mofó, volteándose hacia un lado y atrayendo al humano hacia su pecho, acunándolo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y enterrando su cabeza en el cabello suave y ligeramente húmedo de Gavin. El detective suspiró pero aún así apoyó su espalda en el abrazo de Conan, piernas y brazos se enredaron juntos sin esfuerzo. El androide estaba tan cálido y los brazos a su alrededor eran tan reconfortantes que cayó rápidamente en un pesado sueño.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Gavin despertó con su alarma sonando y por una vez no estaba inquieto por detenerlo. Solo quería doblarse en los cálidos brazos que lo rodeaban. Estaba contento de que Conan no hubiera permitido que Gavin se alejara de él mientras dormían, podría haber hecho las cosas más incómodas. Ahora al detective no le importa una mierda, solo se encontró queriendo besar al androide frente a él una y otra vez.

Problemas. Esto iba a traer muchos problemas.

Gavin se desenredó de los brazos de Conan y apagó la alarma. Se estiró. Este abrió los ojos y no dejó de mirar a Gavin estirarse, no se detuvo a mirar el cuerpo del humano. Ya extrañaba la sensación del cuerpo de Gavin envuelto en el suyo, echaba de menos el calor.

Quería evitar que este se levantara de la cama, quería atraer hacia él y besarlo hasta que sus labios estuvieran en carne viva y el humano se retorciera contra él. En su lugar, solo lo vio salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina.

Gavin no podía dejar de pensar en los problemas que esto causaría. Se pasó las manos por el pelo e inmediatamente alertó al androide de que Gavin estaba preocupado por algo. Conan frunció el ceño y se apoyó contra la pared de la pequeña cocina con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho.

—¿Crees que lo que hicimos fue un error? —Conan preguntó detrás de él. Gavin se giró para mirarlo a los ojos y vio la cara atractiva de su amigo, con el pelo revuelto pero perfecto. Tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a seguir mirando la cara de Conan y no bajar la vista al estómago tonificado del androide, para fijarse en la variedad única de pecas que tenía en su pecho.

—¡No! —protestó de inmediato, pero suspiró—. No sé... ¿tal vez?

—Porque soy un androide —murmuró Conan, pensando que esa era la razón por la que Gavin no querría estar con él. Debido a que era un androide, no estaba realmente vivo. No importa lo que Gavin le haya dicho en la casa de Kamski.

—No. Joder no. Es que... Somos compañeros —la voz de Gavin hizo que Conan levantara la cabeza para mirar fijamente a sus ojos grises. ¿Realmente no era porque él no era humano? Conan tenía dificultades para creerlo—. Se supone que los compañeros no deben estar involucrados entre sí. Si Fowler nos atrapa o descubre esto, ya no trabajaremos juntos. No quiero a nadie más, eres el único con el que realmente puedo soportar estar —la mirada en los ojos de Gavin le dijo a Conan que estaba diciendo la verdad antes de que su programación pudiera hacerlo. Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba, así que se acercó un poco más al humano, el calor en su estómago ya ardía en el fuego.

—Entonces lo guardaremos en secreto.

—Conan, no será fácil...

—Sé que no lo hará —Conan dio un paso más cerca de Gavin—, pero yo quiero ser tu compañero y también quiero seguir besándote —Conan lo devoró con los ojos, bajando por el cuerpo sin camisa de Gavin, observando el corto vello castaño en su estómago que se arrastraba hacia abajo, conduciendo a lugares prometedores—. Y otras cosas... —Conan ronroneó.

Podía ver cómo se formaba el hielo en los ojos grises de su compañero y por un momento Conan se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos. En realidad, ahora que miraba con más atención, eso no era hielo. Los ojos de Gavin estaban llenos de un sutil deseo. Y a Conan le gustaba eso, le gustaba que el detective pareciera quererlo tanto como él quería a Gavin. Dio otros pasos hacia adelante hasta que estuvo de frente al humano.

Conan levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, sonriendo mientras Gavin involuntariamente se apoyaba en su toque. Conan bajó la cabeza, moviéndose para besar los labios en los que parecía no poder dejar de pensar, moviendo las manos hacia el cuerpo que no podía evitar mirar.  

Se acercó a él hasta que la espalda de Gavin se presionó contra el borde del mostrador, clavándose en su espalda dolorosamente. A este no le importó ese dolor en absoluto, no cuando las cálidas manos de Conan le recorrieron los costados y el pelo. Gavin envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del contrario, jalándolo más cerca. Casi perdió la cabeza cuando el androide tomó el labio inferior de Gavin y lo tiró con sus dientes para dejar escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Satisfecho con la respuesta del humano hacia él, Conan se alejó y dio un paso atrás. Gavin casi gimió por la pérdida del contacto, pero logró contenerse. Él miró a Gavin por encima de los ojos. Este estaba respirando con dificultad, los labios rojos y el pelo desordenado. Su cara y su cuerpo estaban enrojecidos. Conan tomó una foto mental para que lo recordara por siempre.

—Tenemos que irnos pronto —dijo Conan, mirando por última vez a Gavin. Más tarde, Conan se reprendió a sí mismo. Tendrían que continuar más tarde. 

—Mierda —Gavin murmuró, pero sonrió a Conan de todos modos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "De acuerdo, este fue mi capítulo favorito para escribir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Yo lo disfruté, qué decirles n.n
> 
> ¡¡El primer beso, al fin!! \:D/
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor 
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	8. CAPÍTULO OCHO

Caminaron silenciosamente por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de atrás, la sala principal de la iglesia había quedado completamente desierta. Las vidrieras estaban rotas y los bancos estaban caídos. Pesadas nubes de tormenta obstruía la luz del sol, haciendo que pareciera que era la mitad de la noche. El techo estaba derrumbado, la fuerte lluvia golpeaba e inundaba el piso. Pero luego Conan pudo oírlo, pudo oír los latigazos de la habitación a la vuelta de la esquina. Compartió una mirada con Gavin y pudo asegurar que él también lo había oído. A pesar de que la tormenta los azotaba afuera, podían oír cada golpe como un trueno separado.

Le habían dado a Conan una pistola y un chaleco antes de que los compañeros entraran a la iglesia, Gavin había insistido en ello. El detective no había querido que nadie viniera con ellos, demasiadas personas alertarían a Aaron de que vendrían. Pero Fowler insistió en al menos tener un equipo listo para entrar en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Conan sacó su arma ahora, sacándole el seguro mientras seguía a Gavin por el pasillo oscuro que conducía a la sala de recreación. Sus pasos emitían suaves chasquidos contra los charcos en el suelo, pero se movían con cuidado, en silencio.

Conan se aseguró de que sus ojos estuvieran grabando antes de seguir a Gavin por el pasillo, el sonido del duro cuero rozando la piel solo que se hacía más fuerte. Conan pudo ver un poco de temor en los ojos de Gavin. Pudo haberlo detectado fácilmente al analizar al detective en una fracción de segundo, pero había prometido no hacer más aquello. Aun así, lo logró deducir fácilmente en los ojos grises de Gavin. Pero las manos de este todavía estaban firmes mientras doblaban la esquina, avanzando lentamente hacia la gran sala. Conan podía ver claramente ahora. Otro androide, un WR-400 femenino, colgaba suspendida del centro de la habitación. Conan por un momento pensó que tal vez podrían salvarla, pero luego notó su LED apagado en su sien. Ella ya se había apagado, pero Aaron aún así seguía lastimándola.

Gavin da un paso adelante.

—¡Quieto, policía de Detroit! Suelta el arma y ponte de rodillas, mantén tus brazos levantados y muéstranos tus manos todo el tiempo.

Fue casi demasiado fácil atraparlo. Gavin debería haber sabido que había alguien más cuando Aaron les sonrió, dejó caer el látigo en el suelo y se dejó caer junto con él. Conan se dirigió para esposar al hombre y Gavin dio unos pasos hacia una habitación que podía identificar como la cocina. Debió haber sabido que algo iba a salir mal.

Vio al otro hombre entrar por la puerta de la cocina un segundo más tarde.

Tres balas lo golpearon de lleno, una dio en el relleno de su chaleco, dejándolo sin aliento. Se agarró el estómago mientras caía al suelo, sin aliento. Las otras dos golpearon su expuesto brazo izquierdo mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y codos, perdiendo la ubicación prevista de su cabeza. Gimió de dolor mientras caía al suelo, con su rostro chapoteando en un charco. Pudo ver que una de las balas alcanzó una arteria, la sangre roja ya salpicaba el suelo frente a él mezclándose con el agua de lluvia, recordándole inquietantemente a la piscina de su hermano. Él se desangraría pronto.

Iba a morir...

Ese pensamiento lo molestó más de lo que debía, se encontró que no quería dejar a nadie atrás.

_«Conan»._

Conan se lastimaría si no hiciera nada. En un arranque de fuerza, se dio la vuelta en una posición de rodillas, agarrando su arma y disparándole al otro hombre en el estómago. Tendría demasiado dolor encima para hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero el hijo de mil puta viviría. Él no estaba muy seguro de que lo hiciera, no sabía si una ambulancia llegaría a tiempo. Hubo un zumbido en sus oídos, apenas podía escuchar los truenos afuera. Podía sentir la oscuridad agarrándose a él. Cayó contra el suelo, Conan corriendo hacia él. Lo último que vio fue un par de preocupados ojos azules.

La muerte era bastante reconfortante de este modo. Pudo sentirlo, aferrándose a él, tratando de jalarlo a sus brazos. Pudo sentir la alegría y la luz de Noah en ese enjambre de oscuridad y muerte. Quería correr hacia los brazos de Noah, casi podía recordar su sonrisa cegadora y sus suaves cabellos rubios.

Entonces recordó sus fríos ojos azules, recordó la calidez de sus brazos, a salvo y seguro. Esos brazos parecían más reconfortantes que la muerte. Pero, ¿cómo se llamaba el dueño de esos brazos? Estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero el nombre parecía estar muy alejado de él.

Gavin se había sentido tan entumecido por tanto tiempo, había estado entumecido desde el momento en que Noah lo había dejado y se dio cuenta de que sus padres realmente no se preocupaban por él. Nada importaba realmente nada... nada excepto trabajar y trabajar hasta llegar a ser Capitán, tal vez incluso más. Pero todos esos años él solo estuvo haciendo aquellos movimientos. Todos los días llegaba a un apartamento frío y vacío que ni siquiera podía cuidarse, se sentía como si estuviera sonámbulo. Y tan pronto como conoció a esa persona con esos bonitos ojos azules, sintió que finalmente estaba viviendo de nuevo.

_«Conan»_ , se dio cuenta. Conan fue quien lo hizo sentir nuevamente despierto, Conan lo hacía ser feliz. Quería su brazos alrededor de él ahora mismo.

Gavin tenía alguien con quien ir a casa ahora. No, era más que eso. No le importaba si era su departamento aburrido o una caja sucia en la calle. Se dio cuenta de que si Conan lo estuviera esperando allí, ese lugar sería su hogar.

La muerte podría irse a la mierda. Hoy no sería su hora.

Él quería irse a casa.

Así que incluso cuando los brazos de la muerte le tiraron de él, tirando de él para quedarse... Él estaba decidido. Se deshizo de su agarre, pateó y se sacudió contra los brazos estrangulados, quería alcanzar la luz. La luz que lo cegaba, la luz que le recordaba los ojos de Conan.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Conan juró que su corazón había dejado de latir cuando vio a Gavin caer al suelo. Habían pasado horas, pero todavía podía sentirlo. Aún podía oír los disparos sonando, el gemido de dolor de Gavin. Podía sentir el momento en que vio a Gavin caer, podía sentir el terror que se acumulaba dentro de él y que todo lo que podía hacer era correr hacia su dirección. Ahora miraba el cuerpo de Gavin, escuchaba el sonido constante del monitor cardíaco, la única señal de que el hombre que tenía delante todavía estaba vivo.

¿Dónde estaba ahora esa pelea, esa determinación que Conan siempre había admirado?

Este se rehusó a dejar a Gavin, incluso cuando las enfermeras dijeron que las horas de visita habían terminado. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue mirarlos con furia para que lo dejaran en paz. La médica le había dicho que a veces le tomaba un tiempo a alguien despertar después de una experiencia tan traumática. Pero ella no conocía a Gavin como Conan. Sabía que en cualquier momento Gavin abriría sus ojos. Incluso cuando esos segundos se trasformaron en horas y estos en días. Durmió solo cuando su programación también se lo ordenaba, pero solo logró hacerlo por alrededor de una hora. Descubrió que no quería dormir sin Gavin envuelto en sus brazos.

Connor estuvo con él durante todo ese tiempo, obedientemente sentado a su lado en una incómoda silla de plástico.

—Siempre fue un imbécil conmigo —dijo Connor, después de la tercera hora y el minuto veintisiete del coma de Gavin después de la cirugía—. Nunca dije nada en realidad. Me quedé allí y fui tan cortés y robótico como siempre. Tú pensaste... Tú lo retaste. Creo que era por eso que le gustabas tanto. Fuiste el único que se molestó en luchar contra él.

—No hables de él en tiempo pasado —fue todo lo que Conan dijo, presionando los labios en una línea recta.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Él va a despertar.

Se sentaron en silencio por dos horas más, Conan no apartó la mirada de Gavin ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera saludó cuando el teniente Anderson se detuvo para dejarle algo a Connor. Sabía que era grosero, sin embargo, él no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Gavin. Tenía que asegurarse de que su pecho aún subía y bajaba, que su corazón aún latía.

—Tengo algo de ropa para ti, creo que te gustarán estas camisetas que he elegido. La que llevas ahora no se te adapta muy bien. También tengo unos jeans —Conan negó con la cabeza, esa era la de Gavin. Todavía olía a café y cigarrillos; olía como él. Apretó los labios, tratando de contener las lágrimas que lo harían sentir tan débil si llegaba a derramarlas.

—Esta está bien.

—Conan, estás cubierto en su sangre. Por favor, solo cámbiate —Conan sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería dejar su lugar a lado de Gavin. Sabía que estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, la sangre del detective. Sus manos habían sido manchadas con su sangre y aunque las había lavado, todavía podía sentirlas de vez en cuando. Pero si Gavin se despertaba mientras él no estaba...

—¿Qué pasa si entro en el pasillo y tú te cambias aquí?

Conan asintió, podía ver a Connor hurgando en la bolsa y sacando un suéter azul oscuro y un par de jeans negros como el que estaba usando ahora. Este le tendió la ropa y salió de la habitación murmurando algo a Hank que debió haber estado esperando afuera. Conan se puso el suéter, que resultó ser de cuello alto, y los jeans rápidamente. Dejó la ropa en el suelo, acercó la silla de plástico a la cama y se sentó en ella. Tomó la mano de Gavin, entrelazando sus dedos en un ajuste perfecto. Le rogó a Gavin en silencio que solo abriera los ojos, le apretara la mano, se contrajera o simplemente hiciera algo para mostrarle a Conan que todavía estaba allí.

Escuchó a Connor entrar unos minutos más tarde y recoger las ropas descartadas y se las dio a alguien en el pasillo.

—... Sólo mira si puedes sacar la sangre —oyó un gruñido amortiguado al otro lado de la puerta que sabía que era Hank—. Sí, estoy bien aquí. Yo me haré cargo de él... Quiero decir, él siempre ha sido un poco callado, pero no de este modo —otra queja por parte de Hank—. Sí, te llamaré. Gracias. Y, oye... te amo.

Conan oyó que se cerraba la puerta y que el roce de la silla de Connor se acercaba más a él. Su hermano finalmente notó las manos de Conan y Gavin entrelazadas, y eso no lo impresionó. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver cómo la piel de Conan se había retraído para revelar la silicona debajo y cómo esta ahora sostenía la mano humana de Gavin. Era la forma más íntima en la que podía tocar alguien a un android ya que era cómo estos se conectaban. Y Conan sostenía la mano de Gavin con tanta fuerza, como si necesitara de aquel toque para mantenerse estable.

—¿Qué estaba pasando entre ustedes dos? —preguntó Connor.

Conan pensó la respuesta por un momento... ¿cómo podría describirlo?

—No lo sé... —suspiró, casi le dijo acerca de sus arreglos para dormir, pero quiso mantener eso en privado entre él y Gavin, al menos por ahora—. Nos hemos besado un par de veces, pero siempre se siente como algo más que un beso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es como si no supiera qué diablos estaba haciendo antes y ¿por qué no hemos estado haciendo esto todo este tiempo? Cuando nos estábamos besando, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, ni siquiera podía pensar en el caso. Se sintió bien... Y finalmente me hizo sentir vivo —Conan se acercó y pasó sus manos por el cabello de Gavin, el humano no respondió—. Y ahora se está muriendo. Y siento que yo también me estoy muriendo.

—Él va a vivir —le aseguró Connor.

Y Conan quería creerle. Pero fue difícil ver la probabilidad de supervivencia de Gavin caer más y más con cada hora que pasaba.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Ahora habían pasado diecisiete horas y cincuenta y tres minutos desde que Gavin había entrado en coma, Conan aún estaba allí. Él todavía se negó a moverse. Él quería leer. Quería desesperadamente terminar "El Este del Edén", porque era uno de los libros favoritos de Gavin. Pero no podía soportar mirarlo por más de unos momentos. Si lo terminaba y Gavin no estaba allí para hablar con él, ¿valdría la pena?

Le habían sacado el tubo de respiración hace un rato, la doctora Perrin le explicó que eso era algo bueno. Gavin ahora estaba respirando por su cuenta. Conan no sabía qué pensar, no podía pensar... pero el cuerpo de Gavin se veía mejor mientras no tuviera metido un tubo de oxígeno en su garganta, era más fácil para Conan fingir que solo estaba durmiendo. Aun así, su corazón palpitaba como loco en su pecho. Prometió no analizar nunca a Gavin, pero no pudo evitar que su programación evaluara su cuerpo y estimara su probabilidad de sobrevivir. A pesar de que el número le asustó bastante, le hizo saber que, estadísticamente hablando, siempre había una posibilidad de que sucedieran eventos improbables. Y a pesar de que su detective estaba inconsciente junto a él, Conan no podía evitar sentir un calor indescriptible en el pecho. Le recordó el calor que sintió cuando Gavin le había dicho que Conan estaba vivo gracias a él. La calidez que sintió cuando besó a Gavin. El calor que sintió cuando sostuvo a Gavin en sus brazos mientras el humano dormía con sus dedos se entrelazaron. Conan aún era nuevo para estar encendido, era malo para describir las emociones, apenas las había sentido hasta que Gavin entró en su vida. Pero esta calidez, hizo que Conan se sintiera tan vivo... pero lo asustó al mismo tiempo. Y él ni siquiera sabía qué era.

—Connor —comenzó, sin dejar de mirar a Gavin—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—Tengo esta sensación de calor en el estómago. Siempre cuando estoy cerca de Gavin, incluso ahora. Se vuelve más fuerte cada vez que lo hago sonreír o reír. Todavía se siente fuerte ahora, aunque que me preocupa que Gavin nunca vuelva a abrir los ojos. Aunque esté preocupado de que nunca lo oiga llamarme idiota otra vez. Aunque mis cálculos me dicen que tiene un setenta y tres por ciento de probabilidades de sobrevivir, el número sigue bajando y estoy asustado. Tengo miedo de ese veintisiete por ciento. Tengo miedo de nunca volver a verlo sonreír —Conan respiró hondo, no quería llorar—. Todavía no estoy familiarizado con el nombre de las emociones y me gustaría ver si supiera qué es lo que siento.

—Creo... —comenzó Connor, girándose en su silla para enfrentar a Conan, para nada sorprendido cuando este no se molestó en apartar su mirada del detective—. Creo que la sensación es algo así como el amor. Aunque no es realmente amor verdadero. Cuando eso suceda lo sabrás. Lo sentirás con cada latido de tu corazón. Pero las partes iniciales del amor, es cuando estás empezando a enamorarte de ellas, cuando te das cuenta de que podrías enamorarte de ellas y no importarte un poquito. Creo, Conan, que eso es lo que estás empezando a sentir por el detective Reed.

—... ¿Amor? —Conan preguntó, sin creer que lo hubiera escuchado bien.

—Amor —Connor confirmó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Ay..."
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [A esta historia también le restan pocos capítulos para terminar >.<
> 
> Es una de las que más me gustó traducir a pesar de que tiene muy poquitos lectores en comparación con otras con las que me ha tocado trabajar. Supongo que el hecho de que ame mucho a la pairing Gavin/RK900 tiene bastante que ver xD
> 
> Pero es que... Son tan condenadamente adictivos n.n
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	9. CAPÍTULO NUEVE

Era sábado por la noche cuando Connor se fue, con treinta y seis horas y doce minutos desde el coma de Gavin.

—Hank me dice que los perros se están volviendo locos sin mí, que ya no puede ocuparse de todos ellos, él solo. Voy a estar en mi apartamento... pero volveré a visitarte mañana por la mañana —Conan solo asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo. No había esperado que Connor estuviera aquí tanto tiempo, había esperado que incluso ya se hubiera ido ayer. Pero Connor siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

Había estado solo durante horas, pero únicamente se sintió como minutos. Conan pronto se encontraba moviendo su mirada hacia la ventana detrás de él. Las estrellas eran tan brillantes que a veces lo hipnotizaban. Podía ir y nombrarlas a todas, se había dado cuenta de ello, pero no podía encontrar una razón para hacerlo, no tenía a nadie para contárselo.

Connor lo visitó esa mañana, pero se había ido otra vez esa tarde, murmurando sobre un caso que tenía que terminar. Conan no estuvo realmente escuchándolo. Aunque en sí, eso estaba bien Le gustaba estar solo de todos modos. Le gustaba el silencio. Era más fácil para él escuchar la respiración de Gavin de esa manera.

Conan se encontró repitiendo momentos en su mente como un viejo carrete de película. Recordó la bondad en los ojos de Gavin cuando habló con las familias de aquellos androides abusados. Recordó esa noche en el auto, Gavin se inclinó y siendo incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Conan mientras le contaba acerca de Noah, la sangre seca en sus nudillos golpeando la pared de ladrillo. Recordaba que, cuando conducían, Gavin a veces simplemente lo miraba y sonreía. Recordó la forma en que a Gavin le gustaba su café, con dos de azúcar y nada más. Recordó la forma en que Gavin leía, acurrucado en el otro lado del sofá con una de sus manos apuntalando su rostro y sus pies sobre la mesa de café. Recordó la forma en que Gavin se veía cuando Conan se despertó después de tener que apagarse. Parecía cansado como la mierda, pero la felicidad pura y la alegría brillaban en sus ojos, junto con una sonrisa de alivio dibujada en su rostro. Recordó la forma en que Gavin inconscientemente sincronizaba sus canciones favoritas. Recordó la forma en la que Gavin se vio después de su primer beso, con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos grises dilatados, mirando a Conan como si fuera la única persona que existiese en el mundo. Recordó la forma en que Gavin lo miraba, durmiendo en los brazos de Conan, con sus dedos entrelazados. Recordó cómo Gavin parecía ponerse de rodillas para disparar al otro asaltante para luego volver a caer al suelo. Recordó la forma en que Gavin lo miraba mientras sangraba, frío y casi sin vida en los brazos de Conan mientras sus ojos grises se cerraban.

Miró a su compañero inconsciente, rogándole que abriera los ojos. Miró hacia la ventana, las estrellas aún brillaban, a pesar de que era temprano en aquel domingo por la mañana y Conan sabía que el sol saldría y se desvanecerían pronto. Le recordó a esa noche en el auto de Gavin, las estrellas eran tan brillantes entonces también. Fue cuando todo comenzó a cambiar para ellos. Fue cuando Conan se dio cuenta de que el mundo era algo más que blanco y negro. Gavin no era solo un malnacido con una adicción a la cafeína y un profundo odio hacia los androides.

Gavin era la razón por la que Conan supo aprender qué era el amor.

Conan no sabía qué estaría haciendo, ni quién sería si nunca hubiera decidido trabajar en el Departamento de Policía de Detroit o si se lo hubieran asignado a otra persona. Pensó que todavía sería el robot aburrido que solo se preocupaba por el caso.

Había hablado en serio en la casa de Kamski después de que le dispararon para proteger a Gavin. Él lo haría de nuevo. Y una y otra y otra vez. Conan sabía que no era invencible, pero también sabía que ninguno de los dos era Gavin... Y si Conan hubiera sido un poco más rápido, un poco más inteligente, hubiera evitado que Gavin se lastimara.

Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Conan, todo con una única idea principal; Gavin.

Conan respiró profundamente, obligando a sus ojos a enfocarse nuevamente. Su visión se aclaró y las estrellas volvieron a la visión. Conan se desplomó en su asiento, las estrellas no eran nada para él. No significaba nada para él... si Gavin no estaba allí con él. Finalmente notó las advertencias en el rincón de su visión. No había dormido en días y su programa era muy útil para alertarlo de que necesitaba hacerlo pronto o que no sería tan eficiente. Conan se burló, ¿eficiente en hacer qué? ¿Mirando a su compañero morir? Sí, ya era muy bueno en eso. Conan cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en la forma en que Gavin parecía acurrucado en los brazos de Conan mientras dormía.

—Siempre me han gustado las estrellas —Conan giró su cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock, volteándose para ver los ojos de Gavin abrirse. Finalmente abiertos. La voz del detective era ronca, pero aún así continuó hablando, con una familiar sonrisa en sus labios—. Me parece fascinante cómo brillan tan brillantes para nosotros, pero están a muchos años luz de nosotros que ya podrían estar muertas, simplemente que no lo sabemos todavía. Es algo deprimente si lo piensas...

—Gavin... —Conan respiró, sin apartar la mirada de la de el otro.

—Hey —dijo Gavin débilmente, su inicial sonrisa se desvaneció para transformarse en una sonrisa cariñosa, aquella sonrisa que había estado rondando en la cabeza de Conan durante horas.

Este último agarró la jarra de agua y una vaso de plástico vacío, llenándolo hasta el borde. 

—Aquí, bebe —Gavin tosió un poco, pero bebió el agua con gratitud—. Ahora entiendo lo que sentiste cuando me dispararon. Ya comprendo cómo es la abrumadora preocupación —Conan apretó el borde de la cama, agarrándose con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Gavin depositó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa cercana y con cuidado apartó los dedos de Conan con la mano para tomarlos con la suya. Este suspiró completamente aliviado, siendo consciente de que realmente había perdido esa sensación en las últimas horas. Le gustaba la sensación de los dedos encallecidos de Gavin a el dorso de la mano de Conan. 

—Estoy bien, Conan. Estaré bien. Un par de balas en el brazo no me matarán tan fácilmente.

—La bala golpeó tu arteria braquial. Te hubieras desangrado si tan solo la ambulancia hubiera llegado allí un minuto más tarde o si no hubiera puesto mi dedo en la vena para detener el flujo de sangre.

—Conan, estoy bien. Lo logré...

—Tuve que meter mi dedo dentro de tu brazo. Podía sentir tu pulso, tu latido, podía... sentirlo cediendo. Pude ver lo pálido que estabas y sentir lo frío que se ponía tu cuerpo. Una cosa es analizarlo, pero yo en realidad podía sentir que te estabas muriendo. Observé cómo disminuía tu probabilidad de sobrevivir con cada segundo que pasaba. 

—Conan... —el LED de Conan parpadea en rojo cuando se aferró a la mano de Gavin, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Casi no estabas jodidamente bien. Tus hemorragias... tuviste isquemia, un hematoma. Es increíble que no tengas daño nervioso. No estabas bien. Estuviste en cirugía por siete horas y pasé cada segundo en el pasillo, esperando que me dijeran que moriste. Y luego pasaste cuarenta y cuatro horas en coma. He estado aquí cada segundo, esperando que abras los ojos. ¿Y solo me dices que estás bien? —la voz de Conan se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer finalmente después de pasar cincuenta y una horas reteniéndolas.

—Conan, por favor cálmate...

Pero Conan continuó, tenía que sacarlo de su sistema. Había pasado cincuenta y una horas apenas hablando en absoluto. 

—Incluso después de que operaron, había un dieciocho por ciento de posibilidades de que no lo lograras. Ese número seguía aumentando con cada hora que pasabas dormido —Conan, por una vez, deseó no poder sentir. Ver a su compañero, ver a Gavin, sangrando frente a él, lo había traumatizado más de lo que lo había hecho con los torturados androides. 

Gavin notó que las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Conan y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlas. 

—Pero lo hice. Volví a ti. Yo estoy bien ahora, gracias a ti. Me salvaste de nuevo, Conan, voy a estar bien. 

Conan pasó su mano por el cabello de Gavin y el detective le sonrió, apoyándose en su toque. El corazón de Conan latió como loco ante la sonrisa que solo parecía aparecer para él. Si Gavin hubiera muerto, Conan nunca habría llegado a conocerlo. Conocía las partes más profundas de él, sí, pero también quería saber cosas simples sobre el detective. Cada cosa aparentemente insignificante que había para él. Quería completar cada espacio en blanco del "libro de Gavin". Quería conocer cada hábito feo, cada molesto fastidio, cada tradición extraña. Quería saber por qué tenía una marca de quemaduras en el brazo y una cicatriz en el pecho. Quería saber qué lo hacía enojar, qué lo hacía sonreír. Conan quería saberlo todo. Porque eso era lo que Gavin era. Y todo sobre Gavin era importante para Conan. Si las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera... No. Conan apartó ese pensamiento. Eso no sucedería.

Conan se aseguraría de eso.

Con ese pensamiento, su LED parpadeó desde el amarillo calculador hasta el calmo azul.

—¿Ahora solo me vas a besar? —dijo Gavin, con esa jodida sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro—. He esperado cuarenta y cuatro malditas horas para que mi maldito príncipe azul me despertara con un beso. Pero supongo que se volvió flojo, así que tuve que despertarme yo solo.

Conan arrugó la nariz. 

—Eso fue estúpido, no digas eso otra vez —pero se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Gavin. Y solo entonces Gavin finalmente se sintió despierto.

 

_*** * *** _

 

—Te tomará un poco de tiempo poder usar tu brazo como lo hacías antes —dijo Conan luego de notar que Gavin hurgaba en las vendas alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Habían estado en el hospital durante cinco días, los dos encontraban una manera de dormir uno al lado del otro en la cama pequeña cada noche, sin importar lo que dijeran las enfermeras. Siempre fueron cuidadosos con el brazo de Gavin... Pero había llegado el momento de que le echaran un vistazo. Gavin se sentó en el borde de la cama, viendo a Conan empacar las pequeñas cosas que tenía el detective. Ropa extra, un oso de peluche de Connor y una tarjeta de Hank. Tenía la sensación de que Connor hacía que Hank lo entendiera, pero aún así seguía siendo agradable. También tenía un mensaje de voz de Fowler y solo le decía que se tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera. Gavin había llamado a Eli el día que se despertó, tenían previsto almorzar juntos en dos días, los tres juntos.

—Gracias. Te quiero allí conmigo —dijo Gavin, sonriendo al androide que tanto le gustaba.

—Me encantaría estar allí.

—Entonces... ¿qué le pasó a Aaron Wells y a ese otro tipo? —Gavin no había logrado mencionar el caso antes. Él y Conan habían estado en su pequeño mundo, en donde el mundo exterior realmente no los molestaba. Ni siquiera había llamado a Fowler todavía. Pero se estaban yendo y Gavin tenía que saberlo ahora. No sabía lo que sucedió después de que se desmayó.

—El otro fue William Johansson, un amigo cercano de Aaron. Me las arreglé para grabar un clip de Aaron abusando del androide, así que conseguimos eso sobre él. Ello es lo que lo llevó a confesar que mató a los otros tres androides. William está en el hospital, pero bajo custodia. Estuvo confesando y suplicando clemencia cinco segundos después de que Connor entrara allí.

—¿Connor? —gruñó Gavin—. ¿Por qué no pudimos hacerlo nosotros?

—Fowler no podía esperar los tres meses que tienes de reposo para interrogarlos, ni siquiera podía esperar los cinco días que tenías que estar en el hospital. Apenas acababas de despertar de un coma, Gavin, tal vez debías esperar un segundo antes de volver al trabajo. Hank y Connor lo tenían bajo control.

Gavin asintió con la cabeza, solo había deseado haber podido hacerlo él mismo.

—¿Realmente tengo que estar en una silla de ruedas? Mi brazo es lo que está jodido, no mis piernas.

—Es política del hospital. Deja de lloriquear y siéntate.

—Bien —Gavin se acomodó en la silla, Conan lo empujó sin esfuerzo fuera de su habitación y por el pasillo—. ¿Qué pasó con la chica de androide? ¿Estaba ella bien?

Conan suspiró.

—Ya se había desactivado cuando llegamos allí. No podíamos hacer nada para salvarla.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras subían al ascensor, la cabeza de Gavin lo estaba matando y los analgésicos que le estaban tomando no ayudaban mucho.

—Joder, me duele la cabeza. Extraño el café —dijo mientras Conan lo llevaba por el vestíbulo semi ocupado del hospital.

—La doctora Perrin dijo que no puedes tener nada por otra semana y media. Es más seguro. Y nada de cigarrillos. Lo cual es bueno, porque estaba planeando hacer que lo abandonaras de todos modos —dijo Conan, ayudando a Gavin a salir de la silla de ruedas y entregársela a la enfermera.

—¿Y cómo planeabas hacer eso?

—Tengo mis maneras —ronroneó Conan, inclinándose cerca de la oreja de Gavin.

Gavin gimió. 

—Joder, no me hagas esa mierda. No cuando ni siquiera puedo usar mis dos brazos para acercarte más —Conan solo se rió entre dientes y sonrió dulcemente, como diciendo que no sabía de lo que Gavin estaba hablando. Los dos salieron por la puerta principal del hospital y comenzaron a caminar la corta distancia hasta el auto de Gavin—. Espero que sepas que voy a estar realmente gruñón sin café o cigarrillos.

—Tú ya eres gruñón —Conan sin expresión.

—Sí, bueno... voy a ser peor.

—De alguna manera, creo que puedo manejar un adicto a la cafeína con tu discapacidad.

—Lo que tú digas —Gavin se quejó, obviamente haciendo pucheros. Conan puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Gavin, amando la sonrisa inmediata que este le dio.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Conan se detuvo en el estacionamiento del edificio de apartamentos de Gavin. Este comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta principal, pero no sintió a Conan caminando detrás de él.

—Ahora que este caso ha terminado... —Conan dijo, deteniéndose frente al auto de Gavin. No había nadie más a la vista, pero Conan podía distinguir la risa y la música que venían de las ventanas abiertas de arriba. A pesar de que los últimos días habían sido excelentes con el detective, la duda había encontrado su camino en la mente de Conan—. ¿Esto significa que ya no me quieres en tu apartamento? Al menos no hasta que tengamos otro caso que sea tan difícil como este y necesites dormir mejor.

Gavin miró fijamente a Conan, notando que el LED en su sien estaba parpadeando en amarillo. ¿Qué trataba de decirle que el androide era? ¿Una maldita almohada para el cuerpo? Gavin dio unos pasos hacia Conan, la frialdad en sus ojos azules no lo preocupaba un poco. Además, en realidad no parecía ser frialdad lo que sus ojos reflejaban, casi parecían nerviosos. Gavin se pasó las manos por el pelo, ¿cómo se suponía que debía describir sus sentimientos por el androide? Cuando él se desmayó, pudo haber elegido morir. Él podría haberse dado por vencido. Pero no quería, no cuando sabía que dejaría atrás a Conan. Así es como él sabía que esto entre él y Conan era mucho más que un arreglo para dormir. Pero el androide no lo sabía.

Gavin no podía pensar en nada que decir, nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Entonces decidió mostrarle a Conan. Gavin tiró del androide más alto hasta su altura, usando el cuello de su estúpido jersey de cuello alto como asidero. Antes de que Conan pudiera protestar o interrogarlo, Gavin lo besó.

Este perdió todas las palabras cuando el detective lo besó, se perdieron en su garganta. Sus otros besos nunca habían sido tan suaves como este, los otros siempre estuvieron llenos de pasión y deseo. Si bien este también estaba repleto de pasión, este era de un tipo diferente. Había pasión y algo más también. Conan podía sentirlo en cada latido de su corazón.

Gavin lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, y de repente pudo encontrar las palabras.

—Eres una de las pocas cosas de las que estoy seguro —Gavin sonrió, girando las llaves de su apartamento entre sus dedos, sonriendo al androide cuyo gesto de su rostro por una vez parecía bastante sin aliento y claramente sorprendido por las acciones y palabras de Gavin—. Ahora, vámonos a casa.

_«Sí»_ , Conan pensó mientras miraba a Gavin, el calor llenando su cuerpo y su corazón. _«Casa»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Así que eso es como el final de esta sección de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo. He escrito un epílogo, tiene lugar aproximadamente dos meses y medio después del capítulo nueve, pero no podré publicarlo hasta el viernes."
> 
> "De todos modos, ¡muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios encantadores y te veré el viernes!"
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: sip, la historia terminó. Solo le resta el epílogo que no es más una excusa para incluir NSFW al fic xDD
> 
> Igualmente si deciden no leerlo porque consideran que es más de lo que están dispuesto a leer, no se perderán de nada.  
> Eso ya se los dejo a su elección n.n
> 
> Por favor, no hagan spoiler. Ya me pasó que tuvo que borrar un comentario con uno, a la próxima bloqueo gente. Lo digo en serio...
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	10. CAPÍTULO DIEZ: Epílogo [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene contenido +18. Sin embargo, al tratarse de un epílogo, no posee grandes aportes a la trama ya terminada en el anterior capítulo. 
> 
> Como sea, dejo a decisión de cada uno de ustedes el que decidan leer o no esta actualización.

Gavin se deshizo de los brazos alrededor de su cintura y el toque de un cálido tórax sobre su espalda. Se había despertado así todos los días durante las últimas seis semanas y durante las últimas seis semanas había tenido un patrón de sueño normal. Por supuesto, negaría que en realidad significaba mucho para Gavin que Conan todavía estuviera allí todas las mañanas junto a él. Nunca mencionaría cómo se sentía tener a Conan a su lado todas las mañanas y luego allí todas las noches.

Su brazo se sentía mucho mejor. Él había estado manteniendo sus ejercicios todos los días y ahora podía moverlo normalmente. Todavía temblaba a veces cuando ejercía demasiada presión sobre él y dolía cada vez que llovía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba normal. Volvería a trabajar el lunes siguiente y, para decir lo menos, estaba emocionado de volver a ser el compañero de Conan.

Gavin se dio la vuelta, deslizando sus manos sobre el cuerpo del androide, rastreando sus pecas y pequeños lunares que había llegado a memorizar. Los ojos de Conan ya se abrieron de un azul intenso y llenos de deseo. Gavin lo había ayudado a deshacerse de su LED hace un par de semanas. Al principio, Gavin se perdía, era bastante difícil saber qué pensaba el androide, pero rápidamente aprendió a ver sus pensamientos no expresados en los ojos de Conan y sus pequeñas sacudidas y expresiones faciales. Conan sonrió, ya inclinándose hacia un beso que Gavin estaba tan ansioso y más que dispuesto a dárselo que pronto se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando. Gavin se había despertado con la lujuria ardiendo en su estómago, Conan ya lo pudo sentir lo ansioso que estaba contra su muslo.

El sexo matutino era casi una necesidad para Gavin y, si Conan era sincero, a él también le gustaba. Gavin era realmente ruidoso cuando aún estaba cansado y aún no había despertado. Realmente le gustaban los ruidos que podía sacar de Gavin, solo rozando sus dientes contra la zona sensible del cuello del detective. Pero no pudo evitarlo, quería más.

—Gavin —Conan susurró entre besos—. ¿Crees que quizás yo podría estar arriba por esta vez?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Gavin, echándose hacia atrás mientras Conan le besaba el cuello con la boca abierta.

—Quiero saber cómo se sentiría entrar en ti.

Gavin se sonrojó, nervioso por la idea ya y por la contundente elección de palabras de Conan. Nunca antes había hecho eso con nadie y el solo hecho de pensar en algo tan grande dentro de él hacía que ya no estuviera de humor para el sexo.

—Yo... yo no sé. Lo siento, solo...

—Me ocuparé de ti —dijo el androide, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a Gavin deslizarse lentamente de sus brazos.

—Lo sé. Yo se que tú podrás hacerlo. Solo... solo déjame pensarlo.

—Está bien —dijo Conan, profundamente insatisfecho por más de una razón cuando Gavin salió de su habitación. Conan había pensado que sería algo convincente, pero no esperaba que su detective pareciera tan asustado y nervioso al respecto.

Gavin entró en la ducha, todavía intranquilo. Él nunca había tenido miedo del sexo, casi lo necesitaba desde que este entró en su vida. Pero nunca antes había sido un fracaso. Él y Conan habían follado en la sala de estar, el piso de la cocina, la ducha, incluso en la sala de archivos de la oficina cuando era muy tarde y casi todos se habían ido a casa. Nunca había estado tímido o nervioso al respecto, especialmente no con Conan, pero ahora lo estaba. Había visto el tamaño de la polla del androide y sí, era grande, Gavin lo había podido sentir con la boca. Es difícil creer que algo así podría caber en su interior. Sabía que Conan se aseguraría de que fuera bueno para los dos, pero estaba tan nervioso e inseguro. Quería hacerlo feliz, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Gavin salió del baño vestido con su pantalón de chándal y camisa favorita, su atuendo cotidiano en estos días. Escuchó a Conan regañar a Apollo desde la cocina y sonrió, recordando el día en que este lo trajo a casa.

Había estado realmente aburrido en las últimas dos semanas desde que había salido del hospital. Tuvo que quedarse en casa mientras Conan se iba para ayudar a Connor y Hank con sus casos y hacer los pequeños él solo. Echaba de menos el trabajo, pero recién podría regresar en dos meses, tal vez incluso antes si su brazo sanaba rápidamente... Sin embargo, dos meses todavía parecían dos años. Conan abrió la puerta del apartamento, cerrándola detrás de él velozmente. Se inclinó para besarlo, pero se alejó demasiado rápido.

—Necesito que cierres tus ojos por mí.

—¿Pero qué mierda...? ¿Por qué?

—Sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Gavin lo miró, con escepticismo escrito en toda su cara, pero cerró los ojos de todos modos.

—Bien —los ojos de Gavin estaban cerrados, pero aún podía oír la puerta del apartamento abrirse y cerrarse otra vez.

—Está bien, abre los ojos —Gavin abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirar a su compañero, su corazón casi se detuvo. Conan sostenía a un pastor alemán bebé en sus brazos. El cachorro tenía principalmente pelo negro pero sus piernas eran de color marrón claro. Tenía profundos ojos marrones y estaba tratando de lamer la cara de Conan con su cara de desconcierto. Gavin sonrió y saltó de su asiento en el sofá para tomar al cachorro en sus brazos con cuidado, su brazo todavía estaba muy dolorido.

—¿Quién es este pequeño hombre? —no había tenido un cachorro desde que era un niño y se rió un poco cuando comenzó a lamer la cara de Gavin. Pero a él no le importaba demasiado.

—Lo encontramos husmeando por la escena del crimen. Parecía haber sido abandonado. Iban a enviarlo a la perrera, pero Connor hizo un puchero y dijo que vendría con él. Pero Hank dijo que no podía porque ya tenía cuatro "malditos perros", sin incluir a Sumo. Entonces Connor me pidió que lo llevara y, bueno, no pude resistirme. Ahora me debe muchos favores. Pero no pensé que te importaría —Conan sonrió para agregar—, un perro policía para un cachorro de policía.

Gavin puso los ojos en blanco ante el último comentario de Conan, pero sonrió, siempre había amado a los pastores alemanes. 

—Que te jodan.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es adorable.

—Entonces él es tuyo. Me imagino que lo puedes llevar a caminar y entrenarlo ya que estás tan aburrido todo el tiempo. Escuché que son muy leales.

—Voy a hacerlo. Pero él es nuestro. Si piensas que me ocuparé yo solo de él, estás completamente equivocado.

—Está bien, Gavin —Conan puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Le gustaba saber que tenían algo que les pertenecía a los dos. Gavin dejó al cachorro en el suelo y acercó a Conan a él, besándolo profundamente. No habían estado besándose por mucho tiempo cuando escucharon un ruido extraño detrás de ellos.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Gavin cuando notaron que su nuevo cachorro estaba orinando en el suelo de la cocina. 

—Eso será lo primero que le enseñaremos a no hacer.

—Hecho.

Lo habían llamado Apollo más tarde esa noche. Gavin lo había estado entrenando durante todo el mes pasado. A pesar de todo Apollo todavía orinaba en el apartamento a veces y algunas incluso en Conan, lo que hacía que Gavin se riera un poco.

Entró en la cocina y encontró a Apollo pidiendo el desayuno de Gavin. Este resopló.

—Siempre está tratando de comer mi comida.

—Eso es porque siempre le das de tu comida.

—Irrelevante —dijo Gavin, tomando su plato de huevos y sentándose en su lugar de la mesa de la cocina, acariciando la cabeza de Apollo al pasar. Conan ya estaba vestido con su habitual jersey de cuello alto y jeans y la chaqueta de cuero que habían comprado hace un mes y medio para reemplazar a la anterior.

—Sobre lo que mencioné esta mañana en la cama —Gavin se enderezó. Había logrado olvidarse de esta mañana por un rato.

Le dio un trozo de su bacon a Apollo y trató de actuar con indiferencia. 

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Gavin, sabes que no te haría daño, ¿verdad? Yo me ocuparé de ti. Verte sufrir es lo último que yo quiero.

—Lo sé... Solo que... Es difícil imaginarme estando así —Cristo, incluso era difícil para él decirlo—. Es difícil verme como pasivo. Nunca he hecho eso antes, así que estoy un poco incómodo. No sé si estoy listo para eso.

—Entiendo, no tenemos que hacerlo —dijo Conan, pero Gavin se sintió culpable de todos modos. Él quería hacer a Conan feliz, tal como él lo había sido durante los últimos dos meses. Gavin a veces pensaba que amaba a Conan y definitivamente amaba esa sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer más y más. Esa sonrisa, la cual no se encontraba a la vista ahora mismo... 

Si era sincero, ahora sabía que amaba a Conan. Él lo sentía en el fondo su corazón. Sabía que había empezado a quererlo tan pronto como despertó de ese coma y vio a Conan sentado a su lado y sosteniéndole la mano. Amaba a Conan como una vez amó a Noah... Sin embargo, con Conan eso se había vuelto mucho más profundo. Sentía que su amor por Conan crecía con cada respiración que daba. Lo sintió crecer con cada sonrisa secreta y con cada beso que compartían. El amor era algo anormal para Gavin. Se había mantenido alejado de él durante los últimos veinte años, sin embargo, ahora era algo a lo que no tenía miedo. Amaba a Conan, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo decir las palabras que sentía con cada latido de su corazón.

Gavin estaba pasándose las manos por el pelo mientras dejaba su plato en el suelo para que Apollo lo lamiera. Conan fácilmente podría decir que Gavin estaba preocupado por ello todavía. Y por una vez, Conan realmente luchó con sus palabras. 

—Gavin... Está realmente bien. Me gusta hacer lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Mira, tengo que irme, pero te veré más tarde esta noche, ¿sí?

Gavin asintió, inclinándose sobre su cabeza mientras Conan le daba un beso de despedida. Aún podía decir que Gavin estaba preocupado y pensó que tal vez no debió haberlo mencionado nuevamente, tal vez no debió haberlo mencionado en absoluto.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

—Connor, ¿cómo le dices a alguien que los amas?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —los dos estaban sentados haciendo papeleo para su caso más reciente, mientras que Hank había ido a hablar con Fowler.

—Creo que amo a Gavin. No, estoy seguro de que sí lo hago. Pero no sé cómo decírselo y quiero que él lo sepa. Cuando voy a decírselo, me congelo. Como esta mañana... él se sentía incómodo por algo y yo quería asegurarle que me haría cargo de él, y quería decirlo, pero no pude pronunciar las palabras. ¿Cómo se lo dijiste a Hank?

—No creo que puedas forzarlo porque piensas que es el momento correcto o el más beneficioso para decirlo. Realmente no puedes preparar el escenario para eso y simplemente hacerlo en el momento correcto. Tienes que sentir cuando es el momento correcto. Con Hank, simplemente lo supe. Lo supe desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba luchando como tú. Luego él me golpeó y estaba tan enojado, pero realmente feliz de que él sintiera lo mismo. Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás.

—Siento que es el momento adecuado cada vez que lo miro y siento cuánto lo amo. Pero me temo que todo saldrá mal.

—Intenta decírmelo a mí. Tal como se lo dirías a Gavin —Conan arqueó las cejas hacia su hermano, pero Connor solo hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera.

Cerró los ojos e hizo todo lo posible para imaginarse a Gavin. Se imaginó al hombre apoyado contra su pecho en el sofá con Apollo en su regazo. Imaginaba que estaban viendo algunos viejos programas de televisión que Gavin solía ver cuando era niño. Se imaginó que Gavin le estaba sonriendo, cerrando los ojos mientras se inclinaba implorando un beso, lo que Conan siempre estaba feliz de darle. Y podía sentir esa sonrisa con cada latido de su corazón.

—Gavin, te amo.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Connor sonriéndole.

—¿Ves? Eso fue genial. Si sientes que está bien, entonces está bien.

Conan asintió con la cabeza y deseó que nada más volviera a casa para poder decirle al humano exactamente lo que le acababa de decirle a Connor.

Mientras tanto, Gavin pasó todo el día pensando, sobre Conan en su mayoría. ¿Realmente sería tan malo hacerlo? Confiaba en Conan más que en nadie y por él, al menos lo intentaría. Solo temía que fuera a doler mucho; pensó que podría doler tanto como recibir un disparo en el brazo. Conan le había asegurado que no lo haría y Gavin le creyó. Después de todo, este podía sentir dolor y Gavin había estado haciéndolo con él todo ese tiempo, así que sabía que no le haría tanto daño, pero por alguna razón, no podía superar el miedo inicial.

Aun así, hizo lo mejor que pudo para distraerse de ese par de maravillosos ojos azules y llevó a Apollo a dar un paseo más largo de lo habitual, e hicieron su habitual entrenamiento, que aún no entendía el concepto de darse la vuelta. Apollo sorprendentemente tomó mucho de su tiempo, y se alegraba de haberlo conseguido cuando tenía que ausentarse del trabajo de todos modos y podía darle a él la atención que necesitaba.

Para cuando Conan llegó a casa del trabajo ese día, Gavin ya lo había decidido. Conan estaba sentada en el sofá más tarde esa noche y Apollo durmiendo al otro lado del sofá. Gavin se armó de valor y se movió para sentarse en el regazo del androide y comenzar a besarlo. Conan respondió de inmediato, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Gavin y acercándolo más.

—Conan, quiero hacerlo.

El androide arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por el detective frente suyo, que ya se estaba deshaciéndose con los besos y toques burlones de Conan, los dedos fríos se metieron en sus pantalones de chándal.

—Esta mañana estabas tan inseguro. Dijiste que no estabas listo...

—Quería pensarlo y ya lo hice. Vamos a hacerlo. Confío en ti.

Conan sonrió y se levantó del sofá con las piernas de Gavin todavía rodeándolo. Los pudo llevar fácilmente a su habitación, colocando a Gavin contra el lecho. Conan sostuvo los brazos de este sobre la cama, impidiéndole tocarlo. A Conan le gustaba tener el control así. Le gustaba cuando Gavin sin vergüenza alguna se arrimaba contra él, pidiendo silenciosamente algún tipo de fricción.

El detective pronto se liberó de las garras de Conan y arrastró sus manos a través de su perfecto cabello, desordenando y tirando de él mientras el androide salpicaba besos desde la mandíbula de Gavin hasta su clavícula. El detective se incorporó un poco cuando Conan se quitó la camisa, al mismo tiempo que Gavin se quitaba el estúpido jersey de cuello alto del androide que nunca había admitido que realmente le gustaba. Cuando sus labios hambrientos se encontraron nuevamente, Conan se encontró amando burlarse del hombre que tenía enfrente. Apartó sus labios en el último segundo, saboreando los gemidos frustrados de Gavin mientras trataba de conseguir tocar sus labios. El aliento del detective se contraía cada vez que se alejaba un poco y Conan no podía soportar los pequeños ruidos, vivía de ellos.

Él comenzó a palmear al detective a través de su pantalón de chándal holgado. Observó al hombre derramar obscenidades de su boca cuando los dedos de Conan se deslizaron por debajo de la cintura de sus bóxers y acariciaron la longitud de Gavin. Quitó la mano y este casi gimió, pero no se quejó cuando Conan se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón y los arrojó al suelo.

Conan recorrió un camino de besos por el pecho de Gavin, rozó sus labios contra la cicatriz en su estómago hasta que encontró dónde quería estar. Gavin no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando Conan lo tomó en su boca. Su boca siempre se sintió increíble a su alrededor, la habilidad del androide con su boca lo hacía incapaz de tener otros pensamientos además de Conan. Levantó su boca con un erótico "pop" y se inclinó para capturar los labios de Gavin de nuevo. Cuando sintió que un dedo comenzaba a sondear a su entrada, el detective no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aterrorizado de nuevo. Hizo lo que pudo por apartarlo y lo consiguió con éxito, perdiéndose entre los besos de Conan, aunque sintió su corazón latir en su pecho en un constante recordatorio. 

Sin embargo, Conan lo notó y se alejó para fijar su mirada en la suya.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto, Gavin? Prometo que no me ofenderé ni me molestaré si decides detenerte ahora. Podemos volver a la normalidad.

—No. No está bien. Confío en ti —Gavin tiró de la cabeza de Conan hacia él, deseando los labios del androide contra los suyos una vez más.

Este oyó el chasquido de una tapa de botella, para poco después sentir a Conan introducir el dedo índice en él, que a pesar de apenas lo sintió aún estaba allí. Extrañamente se añadió calor al fuego ardiente en su estómago. Él ya quería más. Conan deslizaba su dedo dentro y fuera, buscando el único lugar que Gavin siempre golpea en Conan cada vez que lo hacen.

—Joder —Gavin se quedó sin aliento y fue cuando Conan supo que lo había encontrado. Deslizó su dedo dentro y fuera y se aseguró de golpear sutilmente contra ese punto de vez en cuando, enfocando sus labios en la clavícula de Gavin, saboreando los sonidos que el detective le hacía al oído. Gavin sintió que se estaba quemando, cada pincelada del dedo de Conan en ese lugar lo hacía tambalear más y más. Él no sabía que se sentiría tan así, sus caderas se movían contra los dedos de Conan, persiguiendo sus movimientos. Murmuró blasfemias en voz baja, no estaba muy seguro de si podía respirar adecuadamente en este momento. Él solo sabía que quería más. No, él necesitaba más.

—Conan... Conan, joder, por favor. Necesito más. Necesito más —el nombrado solo sonrió burlonamente contra la piel enrojecida de su detective. 

Gavin ya parecía estar tan cerca, el dedo y los labios de Conan le hacían demasiado daño. Aunque a él le encantaba ver a su cara con ese aspecto, todo enrojecido y sudado, no podía quitarse la otra imagen de su mente. No podía sacar de su mente la imagen del Gavin pareciendo asustado, la forma en que su programación lo analizaba instantáneamente antes de que pudiera detenerse. Sus manos temblaban aceleradamente... y esa mirada en sus ojos. A Conan le recordó la noche en que dispararon a Gavin. Había miedo en los ojos del detective mientras caminaban por el pasillo, pero sus manos estaban firmes. Las manos de Gavin no estaban firmes en este momento cuando Conan estaba a punto de comenzar. Y a pesar de que trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos molestos, para recordarse a sí mismo que su humano lo estaba disfrutando ahora... Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sus recuerdos le gritaban remembranzas del pasado.

Gavin no estaba preparado para cuando Conan deslizó su dedo y se alejó por completo.

—Debería comenzar la cena —dijo Conan simplemente, levantándose de la cama.

—Espera, espera, ¿qué está pasando en este momento? —Gavin se preguntaba qué había salido mal. Se apoyó sobre los codos, estudiando la cara de Conan. Ni siquiera había una señal de emoción que pudiera darle una pista al respecto y Conan no lo miraba a los ojos.

—Mira, Gavin. No pareces realmente seguro de querer hacer esto. No voy a tratar de convencerte de nuevo en medio del sexo así. No quiero sentir que me estoy aprovechando de ti. Así que... realmente quiero que lo pienses y asegúrate de que quieres esto de mí.

—Cristo, Conan, yo lo quiero.

—Y yo quiero que estés completamente seguro y también quiero que lo digas cuando no estés caliente como lo estás ahora mismo. Necesito que estés seguro de que estás listo. Yo quería continuar, realmente lo quería. Simplemente no podía pasar por alto el cómo me mirabas cuando estaba a punto de comenzar. Parecías como si realmente me tuvieras miedo.

Aunque Gavin no quería admitirlo, sabía que Conan tenía razón. Hubo un momento allí donde la duda lo había congelado, por lo que entendió a lo que Conan se refería. Pero eso aún no cambiaba la forma en que el androide parecía estar muy lejos de él en este momento. 

—Mierda, está bien —gimió.

—Ahora hablaba en serio, tengo que preparar la cena. Y Apollo necesita ser alimentado.

Gavin colapsó en la cama cuando Conan salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Gavin no pudo dejar de pensar en eso. Cada mañana se despertaba pensando en ello y no podía evitar besar a Conan e intentar conseguir lo que quería. Cada vez que tocaba a su novio no podía evitar anhelar ese sentimiento otra vez. Cada vez que besaba a Conan, se encontraba con ganas de arrastrarlo a la habitación y obligarlo a repetir lo que sea que haya hecho esa noche que lo hizo enloquecer. Pero cada vez que eso sucedía, Conan encontraba una excusa para alejarse de él.

El androide seguramente le estaba haciendo una gran jodida burla. Los últimos tres días Gavin estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. No, él estaba absolutamente seguro de que quería hacerlo. Amaba a Conan y quería hacer esto con él. No era solo que él estuviera excitado y quería sexo. Él quería sexo, pero también quería hacerlo con Conan porque no había nadie más en quien confiara más que él. Si iba a haber algún dolor, no le tenía miedo. Ahora solo tenía que convencer a Conan. 

Era tarde en la noche, los brazos de Conan estaban envueltos alrededor de Gavin como solían estarlo y el detective podía sentirlo detrás suyo. No había intentado hacer esto todavía, pero estaba casi desesperado por que Conan volviera a tocarlo así, quería sentirse más cerca de él de lo que ya estaba. Sacudió su trasero deliberadamente contra la entrepierna de Conan y sonrió cuando sintió algo pincharlo por detrás. Lo intentó de nuevo y su compañero lo sujetó por su cintura, deteniendo sus movimientos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Gavin puso los brazos de Conan en frente de su novio. 

—Conan, estoy harto de esperar. Te quiero a ti —Gavin vio cómo el hombre frente a él todavía dudaba, por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Los volteó para que Conan se tumbara boca arriba y él se sentara a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Movió sus caderas para que su trasero rozara la ya despierta polla de Conan, mostrándose satisfecho de la forma en la que el androide gruñó con aprobación.

—Gavin, ¿estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo? —aunque todo en Conan quería darle la vuelta a Gavin y mostrarle exactamente lo que él podía hacer, no pudo superar la chispa de miedo que estaba en sus ojos hace tres noches atrás.

—Sí, yo soy. Tal vez no estaba listo entonces, pero ahora lo estoy. Lo quiero. Me pediste que lo pensara hasta que supiera que estaba seguro. Bueno, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo te sentiste dentro de mí y parece que no puedo replicarlo en absoluto. No importa cuánto lo intente, nada se siente como tú. Estoy listo.

—Joder —dijo Conan, ya imaginando a Gavin tratando de prepararse por su cuenta, pero no estando satisfecho por no tratarse de él. El detective se restregó contra él una vez más y perdió la resolución que había estado tratando de mantener. Los volteó a ambos, sosteniendo las muñecas del humano contra el colchón, asegurándose de que no pudiera mover sus manos mientras Conan besaba y chupaba un lado del cuello y su desnuda clavícula. Le gustaba cuando tenía el control así, le fascinaba los gemidos frustrados que podía sacar de la boca de Gavin cuando lo sujetaba así.

Cada uno de ellos solo tenía puestos como única prenda un par de boxers, ese delgado material había sido lo único entre ellos mientras Gavin se acostaba contra la dureza de Conan, tratando de sentir algo de fricción. El androide sostuvo las muñecas de Gavin en una mano mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos con la otra. Por un momento, Gavin logró soltarse del agarre de Conan y pasó sus manos a cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar. Apenas podía contener sus gemidos cuando Conan le introdujo un dedo, ya tanteando contra aquel punto que envió a Gavin a maldecir e hizo que el fuego dentro de él se encendiera un poco más. No podía oír nada, no podía concentrarse en nada más excepto en Conan.

Sintió un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, cada uno picado un poco, pero nunca de un modo que Gavin encontrara desagradable. Algo de esa pequeña molestia de dolor se sintía realmente bien. Entonces los dedos de Conan se habían ido y Gavin gimió en protesta, aunque en realidad fue debido a la pérdida de contacto. Él casi se sintió avergonzado... Casi. Pero no hubo tiempo para ello cuando sintió cómo Conan lo penetraba y fue a partir de ahí, que no se le ocurrió nada más. No quería pensar en nada más. Y joder... si él pensaba que los dedos de Conan habían sido geniales, entonces no había palabras para describir cómo era que se sentía su polla dentro de él, llenándolo de una manera que no creía posible. 

Conan al principio comenzó con lentas y pausadas embestidas, cada empuje se encargaba de tentarlo más y más. Gavin ya quería más, incluso quería sentir esto por varios días después de hacerlo. Clavó sus uñas sobre la espalda de Conan, acercándolo más a él.

—M-más —fue precisamente lo que pronunció en medio de un sentido gemido.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Gavin gimió, enredando sus dedos en los cortos mechones de cabello de Conan.

—Joder, por favor... más duro. Conan, por favor, dame más... —Gavin gimió cuando Conan aceleró el ritmo y se mordió los labios para tratar de contener los jadeos y gemidos que amenazaban con derramarse por toda la habitación. Conan subió una de las piernas de Gavin para un mejor acceso. Este se quedó sin aliento cuando el androide de repente embistió más profundo dentro de él, cada empuje se sintió como si estuviera destrozándolo. La pizca de dolor que sintió en su pierna levantada no le molestó en absoluto, más bien le hizo anhelar más. 

Lo que era aún mejor era la forma en que Conan, obviamente, lo estaba disfrutando también. No era frecuente que Conan no estuviera compuesto y calmado, pero en este momento no le importaba, dado que su persistente programación parecía desvanecerse de su memoria. Solo podía pensar en Gavin. Con este ángulo, casi podía sentirlo desmoronarse cada vez que rozaba el lugar que hacía que Gavin cerrara los ojos y dejara que su boca se abriera de placer. El aliento de Conan se estremecía con cada embestida que daba, el placer hacía que estas fueran menos mecánicas y desesperadas por más placer mientras Gavin se apretaba a su alrededor y tiraba de su cabello. Estaba desesperado por provocar más de esos sonidos adictivos en la boca de Gavin. 

Le sostuvo la voraz mirada de Conan.

Gavin ya estaba embarazosamente cerca,  podía sentir la chispa dentro de él amenazando con estallar en llamas con cada golpe que Conan hacía directamente sobre su próstata o con cada beso que Conan presionaba contra esa parte sensible de su cuello. Entonces Conan envolvió sus dedos alrededor del rígido miembro de Gavin, moviendo su muñeca al mismo ritmo con cada una de sus embestidas. Para ese instante a Gavin ni siquiera le importaba qué tipo de sonidos estaba haciendo. Era casi demasiado, pero no podía evitar querer más y más y más.

Conan absorbió los jadeos y gemidos que Gavin dejó escapar y aprovechó el momento para memorizar la forma en que Gavin se veía ahora: cabello alborotado, labios rojos, cara y cuerpo enrojecidos y bañados de sudor. Los gemidos que Gavin ahora sueltaba sin vergüenza alguna. Lo memorizó todo y lo guardó en una parte especial de su disco rígido. Las caderas de Gavin se movieron desvergonzadamente a tiempo para enfrentarse con las embestidas de Conan y este pudo sentir lo cerca que estaba justo en lugar donde debería estar la boca del estómago (claro, si tuviera uno). Sintió que se quemaba y crepitaba al ritmo de sus embestidas, con cada gemido desesperado que salía de los labios de Gavin.

Este acercó a Conan para darle un beso desesperado cuando se corrió en el medio de ambos, la presión dentro de él finalmente había explotado, apretando su paredes internas alrededor de Conan. Cuando sintió que su novio se apretaba a su alrededor, rápidamente siguió a Gavin, el calor y la opresión finalmente se habían vuelto demasiado para él. Conan se retiró lentamente de Gavin y cayó su lado, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Gavin sabía que definitivamente harían eso otra vez.

Conan pensó en lo que dijo Connor, en cómo él solo sabría cuándo se sentía bien. Conan tomó la mano de Gavin, entrelazando los dedos. 

—Oye... ¿Gavin?

—¿Sí? —tarareó el ser humano, de repente sintiéndose muy somnoliento pero completamente satisfecho.

Conan dejó que la piel artificial de su mano desapareciera y se reveló a Gavin. Nunca había hecho esto mientras el detective estaba despierto, siempre temiendo en lo que este pudiera pensar de él. No estaba seguro de si Gavin se asustaría o no, a pesar de saber que Gavin no lo haría ahora. 

—Te amo. No pensé que podría estar vivo hasta que te conocí. Quiero decir, sabía que estaba vivo, pero realmente no comencé a sentirlo hasta que te conocí. Me haces sentir como si estuviera vivo y por eso yo... te amo.

Gavin sintió que se sonrojaba aún más, si eso era posible. La vista de la mano blanca de silicona de Conan hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Al principio pensó que ver su verdadera piel lo enloquecería, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario. Cuando vio su mano humana entrelazada con la robótica, sus dedos se anudaron en lo que Gavin solo podía describir como un ajuste perfecto, solo vio cuánto Conan confiaba en él. Eso solo lo llenó de amor y de alguna manera encontró las palabras para finalmente decir lo que había estado sintiendo durante mucho tiempo.

Gavin se llevó las manos entrelazadas a los labios, besando la parte posterior de la mano robótica de Conan, sintiendo el corazón artificial de este y escuchando su aliento en respuesta. 

—Sí, yo también te amo —inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, besando a su novio en un dulce pero apasionado beso. Podía sentir el corazón de Conan latiendo contra su pecho. Sabía que amaba a Conan antes de sentir el corazón de su novio latiendo contra el suyo, pero ahora lo sabía aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que su corazón y el de Conan latían al mismo ritmo.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Con cada latido de tu corazón_

**_-FIN-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "En serio, realmente amo escribir sobre Gavin y Conan. Desafortunadamente, había muchas cosas que había planeado que me gustaban pero no pude encontrar un lugar donde ponerlas o no quería que un capítulo fuera demasiado extenso.
> 
> Entonces, si ustedes tienen alguna pregunta sobre los personajes secundarios o incluso sobre Gavin y Conan, por favor pídanla en los comentarios y la responderé. Incluso si quieres saber algo que sucede en el futuro, haré lo mejor que pueda.
> 
> Simplemente he estado en muchas situaciones en las que tenía preguntas que no podían responderse y no quería hacerles eso sin dejarles una oportunidad."
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Sí, el capítulo tenía que venir... tarde pero seguro xD
> 
> Espero que les haya gusta este último capítulo de esta tan bella historia. Me tomé ciertas libertades para editar y mejorar un poco este capítulo por lo que pueden que noten pequeñas diferencias con el trabajo original.
> 
> Igual no se preocupen que no son grandes cambios, chicuelos.
> 
> Por si no me siguen, probablemente no se enteraron pero hoy iba a publicar una historia de esta pareja que lamentablemente se pospondrá a mañana. Será la secuela del fic Gasoline y que también estuve a cargo de su traducción. Se llama Control y por motivos del material de alto voltaje erótico, será publicado bajo la etiqueta de "contenido adulto". Lo siento menores de edad (?).
> 
> Como sea, nos estaremos viendo con otras historia y proyectos de esta parejita que tengo como sorpresa para ustedes en agradecimiento por brindarme su apoyo en esto que sinceramente pensé que nadie me leería xD
> 
> Los quiero mucho, pedacitos de cielo
> 
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


End file.
